Momentos
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles. 70 momentos a lo Drarry. Drabble#55"Aprender a conducir en serio era algo irritante, pero mientras tantos podía aprender que otro uso se le podía dar al auto junto con Harry..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** Por ello, aunque Harry y Draco dijeran que el tomarse de las manos no fuera nada especial, todos sabían que sí lo era..._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _"El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Tomándose de la mano.**

 **...**

Cuando la relación de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy comenzó a mejorar, y dejaron de ser enemigos escolares declarados para comenzar a ser amigos -con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación- por alguna desconocida pero aceptada razón habían comenzado a tomarse de las manos, primero a solas, luego en público; provocando que la población estudiantil, y hasta los profesores, pensaran _erróneamente_ que ahora ambos chicos tenían una relación amorosa.

 _Pero la cosa_ _no_ _iba por ahí._

El que se tomaran de las manos _no_ significaba nada, era un mero contacto físico al que se habían acostumbrado con el paso de los días. _No era nada del otro mundo, nada especial_. El hecho de que cada vez que juntaban sus manos, sintiendo la calidez ajena, se sonrojaran - el Gryffindor más que el Slytherin -, que sus corazones latieran más rápido de lo que latían al estar juntos, o al verse u oír algo sobre el otro; que les hiciera sentir como si la electricidad pasara por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sonrieran inconscientemente y el aquel brillo en sus ojos se acentuara más, no era nada especial, y mucho menos tenía que ver con que se agarraran de las manos.

 _O eso decían ellos..._

Pero todo Hogwarts ya sabía que el tomarse se la mano que mantenían el Niño Dorado y el heredero Malfoy no era algo simple e insignificante, para nada importante como decían los líderes de las Casas rivales.

 _Oh bueno, así lo veían todos los demás estudiantes cuando se trataba de proteger su integridad física._

Con el paso del tiempo todos habían aprendido -a la mala- que si luego del desayuno o antes del almuerzo no habían visto al león, que se rumoreaba por ahí _no-era-tan-león_ , tomado de la mano con la serpiente rubia significaba que se habían peleado y que, claramente, tanto el moreno como el Príncipe de la Casa verde y plata estarían con un humor de perros por lo cual era mejor no cruzarse en sus caminos.

 _Estarían con un humor de perros justo como ese día..._

Durante todo aquel todos los alumnos, sin importar si eran de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor o Slytherin, habían evitado olímpicamente acercarse al Potter o al Malfoy ya que a su alrededor se podía sentir un aura bastante amenazante según los hurones. Por ello cuando al salir a pasear por los terrenos del castillo dos Hufflepuff de primero suspiraron aliviados al ver a la _no-pareja_ cerca del Lago Negro, recostados contra el tronco de un árbol, tomados de la mano hablando entre ellos, sonrientes.

 _Por ello, aunque Harry y Draco dijeran que el tomarse de las manos no fuera nada especial, todos sabían que sí lo era..._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Yo aquí otra vez y ahora con algo largo creeria xD**

 **¡Bien! Esta vez no extenderé porque ando corta de tiempo qwq asique ya saben perdonen si cometí algún error.**

 **¡Ya saben criticas, consejos, comentarios [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean! ¡Desde ya gracias!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo Drabble~**

 **PD:¡Al fin logre algo de menos de 500 palabras *-***


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary:_** _Pero de entre todos los mimos, sus favoritos eran los de la Torre de Astronomía..._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Tema:** Acurrucarse/ Hacer mimos.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Mimos.**

 **...**

¿Quién pensaría que el arrogante y frío Draco Lucius Malfoy , Príncipe de Slytherin, era de los que mimaban a su pareja? Nadie, a excepción de Pansy Parkinson, la mejor amiga del blondo, y el actual mimado, la pareja del chico Malfoy.

 _El cual inesperadamente fue un Gryffindor pero contradictoriamente era de esperarse que fue Harry Jodido Potter._

Pero dejando eso de lado, lo interesante de todo esto no era que el blondo aristócrata saliera con un miembro de la Casa escarlata y dorado; o que su pareja fuera el Niño Dorado, sino, lo sorprendente, era que Malfoy mimara _tan abiertamente_ al león, porque si bien a sus parejas anteriores las había mimado un poco, al moreno le mimaba el doble.

 _Para deleite de Pansy y Blaise, alegría para Hermione y dolor para Ron. Porque vamos, eso era bastante traumante._

Aunque de todos el más feliz era el Potter, porque de no ser mimado a pasar a ser mimado todos los días, varias veces al día, a veces en público -las cuales podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano-, pero mayormente cuando estaban a solas o con sus amigos más cercanos; era ciertamente maravilloso. Además, si Draco lo mimaba mucho, siempre lo hacía de forma intercalada, porque si a la mañana al salir del Gran Comedor el chico blanquecino lo había besado -y bastante, para qué negarlo-, al salir de alguna de las clases que compartían juntos, como Pociones por ejemplo donde Snape sacaba provecho, su Dragón siempre rozaba sus manos contra las suyas, y le sonreía suavemente; o cuando tenían las dos primeras horas libres luego del medio día y paseaban por los terrenos del colegio, siempre se abrazaban, o simplemente conversaban, de cosas triviales, importantes o tonterías.

 _Pero de entre todos los mimos, sus favoritos eran los de la Torre de Astronomía._

Si a Harry le preguntaran el por qué de su preferencia por aquellos mimos, sinceramente el no sabría como explicarlo, simplemente le encantaba estar a solas con el Slytherin, sentados en el suelo de la Torre, estando él entre las piernas de su Malfoy, acurrucado contra él, mientras que el mayor pasaba uno de su brazos sobre su cintura, abrazándolo, al tiempo que pasaba su mano libre por los cabellos azabaches, y la parte de atrás del cuello ajeno, su rostro. Y como una frase ya típica entre ellos, Draco siempre decía con un deje de humor:

"—Realmente debo enseñarte a domar ese nido de pájaros que llamas cabello, Harry.—"

Por su parte el chico de la cicatriz sólo sonreía divertido, acurrucándose más contra su Dragón, sabiendo ya de sobra que luego sería su turno de mimar como quisiera a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Uhm...no tengo mucho por decir además de que hoy colapse (el límite de mi estrés u.u) asique no se si la próxima actualización será mañana como lo había planeado o si la dejare para el mes próximo.**

 **¡Bien! Como esta semana la tuve llenísima (prácticamente todo el mes) me olvidé por completo que el 12 cumplí 2 años aquí, en FanFiction y que "Momentos" es mi fic No.50 ¡Yei! Asique estoy feliz~**

 **Bueno ya saben perdonen si cometí algún error. Críticas, comentarios, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA ] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **Hasta el próximo drabble!~**

 **PD: ¡Gracias por comentar y leer! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary:** Aunque ambos sabían que el mirar una película sólo era otra escusa para pasar más tiempo juntos..._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Tema:** Jugando/ Viendo una película juntos.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Película.**

 **...**

Draco debía de admitir que cuando querían, los muggle, inventaban cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo las películas; aunque no era algo que lo impresionara en demasía porque si se ponía a divagar un poco esas cosas se parecían un tanto a los retratos mágicos con una que otra diferencia. Y si bien, no le impresionaba mucho el invento, si le impresiona lo que podía lograr en las personas, más aún en su pareja.

 _¿Quién imaginaría que Harry Potter le temía más a esas cosas, "los zombis", que al mismísimo Lord Oscuro?_

El Malfoy suspiró, dejando salir una sonrisa, observó la cara un tanto asustada del león para luego pasar su mirada plateada por el departamento que su Harry tenía en el Londres Muggle. Para desgracia -y a la vez salvación- del rubio mago con el tiempo el Cara Rajada había ido teniendo buen gusto por lo cual había elegido un departamento lo suficiente espacioso, que no era muy ostentoso, pero que iba bien para los gustos de ambos.

 _Evitando las burlas de Pansy pero a la vez jodiéndole la oportunidad que él tenía para molestar al dueño de las orbes esmeraldas._

—¿Draco?—escuchó que le llamaba.

—¿Hm?

—No estás prestando atención a la película.—acusó el azabache al fijar sus orbes sobre la serpiente.

El blanquecino fijó su mirada plateada sobre azabache de cabellos despeinados, intentando no dejar ver ningún gesto que hiciese saber al menor que lo había agarrado _in fraganti_. Suspiró. Ciertamente se le hacía sorprendente el cómo Potter había aprendido a _leerlo_ en ciertas ocasiones.

Haciéndose el ofendido, Draco volteó el rostro, mirando fijamente aquella caja cuadra.—Claro que est- ¿Cuándo le cambiaste?—dijo al observar que la película que pasaba ahora era de tres muggles y uno de ellos, el más bajo, golpeaba de manera ingeniosa a otro relleno y a uno alto*.

Cuando la serpiente se percató de su metida de pata ya era demasiado tarde, su Gryffindor se veía enojado, haciendo un adorable puchero al tiempo que tomaba un almohadón y se lo tiraba encima.

—¡Hey!—se quejó el Slytherin al tener el objeto con el que había sido golpeado entre las manos.

Pero el moreno ignoró a su pareja al tiempo que agarraba otro almohadón -quién supiera de dónde los sacaba- para golpear al rubio mientras este usaba el que tenía entre sus manos como escudo. En menos de 10 minutos, con ayuda de un leve movimiento de varita, la habitación se encontraba llena de almohadas y en el medio de ésta tanto el Potter como el Malfoy se encontraban teniendo una pelea de almohadas entre risas y bromas, dejando olvida la película como trasfondo en toda esa linda escena.

 _Aunque ambos sabían que el mirar una película sólo era otra escusa para pasar más tiempo juntos..._

* * *

 ***Acá hacía referencia a "Los Tres Chiflados", una de mis películas favoritas~**

 **No tengo mucho por decir: Perdonen si cometí algún error. Gracias por los comentarios y demás :)**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo drabble!~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary:**_ _Pero al fin de cuentas la mayoría de los sonrojos de ambos se debía a lo que sucedía ente ellos cuando estaban juntos. Juntos así como en ese momento..._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _"El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Sonrojos.**

 **...**

De entre los dos, Harry sabía que él era quién más se sonrojaba al nivel de un faro de navidad o como tomate, y que cierta serpiente rubia casi no lo hacia, pero, cuando pasaba esos escasos milagros de la vida y Draco se sonrojaba, lo hacía levemente de una forma casi imperceptible; de una manera que si no observabas fijamente el rostro del blondo aristócrata no lo notarias.

 _Por ello el mago azabache podía decir que amaba y a la vez no los sonrojos de su novio._

Pues si bien el hecho de la irregularidad del rubor del Slytherin ya había quedado claro, y que obviamente al Potter le encantaba ser la causa de que el color carmín adornara las blancas mejillas ajenas, que dejaban mucho más lindo al mayor, cabe aclarar. Ciertamente al león le disgustaba no ser la causa de algunos de estos, es decir, ¿A quién le gustaría no ser la causa de lo rojito de su pareja? A nadie, o por lo menos a nadie que fuera celoso y, sencillamente, Harry James Potter podía llegar a ser tan celoso como Draco Malfoy, y _¡Oh, Merlín santísimo!_ Todos ya sabían que tan celoso podía ser el heredero Malfoy.

 _Y eso era algo de lo que ciertas serpientes se habían percatado y sacaban provecho._

Por su parte, el mago perteneciente a la Casa verde y plata -consciente de los planes de sus camaradas Sly- adoraba los sonrojos del menor, pero al igual que su pareja los detestaba; porque si bien su Harry se veía precioso con ese carmín intenso por todo su rostro a Draco también le molestaba _un poquito_ el no ser la causa de aquel rubor.

 _Pero al fin de cuentas la mayoría de los sonrojos de ambos se debía a lo que sucedía ente ellos cuando estaban juntos. Juntos así como en ese momento..._

El Gryffindor intentó tomar aire, mientras trataba de ir sobre su pareja, le dolía el estómago y ciertamente quería su venganza. Con otro sutil movimiento del rubio, el Niño Dorado soltó otra carcajada, retorciéndose en el suelo al lado de los árboles en los terrenos del colegio mientras tenía un verdaderamente estridente ataque de risa.

—¡D...Dra...Draco!...¡N...No!...¡P...Para!—decía entre risas el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas, completamente rojo.

Por su lado el susodicho sonreía divertido, siguiendo con su _"macabra"_ acción observando con satisfacción los colores subidos de su novio. En un parpadeo el blanquecino chico se encontraba con la espalda contra el piso -seguramente ensuciando su túnica con tierra-, la sorpresa pintada en su rostro y con el león encima suyo, jadeando mientras intentaba recobrar el aire.

Con una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en su rostro, Harry se disponía a cobrar su venganza pero para cuando se dio cuenta los labios ajenos se encontraban sobre los suyos, y era abrazado por la cintura.

—¡Eso es trampa, Malfoy!—acusó el morenito una vez terminado el beso.

¿Era posible estar tan rojo?

Con una ladina sonrisa, el chico de ojos como plata le dio un pequeño beso al contrario al costado de uno de sus ojos, provocando un tierno mohín para luego susurrar en su oído.

—Claro que no, _Potty_.

En cuanto termino aquella oración, un leve sonrojo invadió su blanco rostro en el preciso momento en que un ruborizado Harry le plantó un beso francés -al que respondió gustoso- antes de comenzar con su venganza.

 _Al fin de cuentas los sonrojos entre ellos nunca faltarían._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bien no hay mucho por decir además de que entre en tiempo de examenes y practicos T-T por eso tarde en actualizar u.u**

 **¡Entonces! Ya saben perdonen si cometí algún error y olvide corregir. ¡Gracias por los comentarios y demás!. ¡Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás[ MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo drabble! ^^~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary:** Al fin de cuentas fue el 14 de Febrero, San Valentín, el día del amor y la amistad que sellaron su gran amistad con un chocolate, sin saber que años después sellarían su amor de la misma manera y para siempre. **  
**_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Tema:**_ _San Valentín._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). **_Por hoy AU sin magia_**. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Nota:** A partir de aquí comenzaré a publicar los fic que termine, saliendo del orden que tiene el listado...

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **El Día del Amor y la Amistad.**

 **...**

La primera vez que Draco Malfoy recibió un chocolate por San Valentín, no fue de parte de algunas de sus compañeras de primaria como todos creían, no, la primera vez que el heredero de rubios cabellos recibió un chocolate fue a la tierna edad de cinco años, cuando se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque, _un poco_ perdido. ¿Y quién fue el valiente que le regaló su primer chocolate por San Valentín? Se preguntarán, pues no había sido otro que un niño bonito de su misma edad, Harry Potter.

 _Un completo desconocido._

"—Ten.—había dicho el niño azabache al extenderle una barra de chocolate.

 _Y por alguna coincidencia era uno de sus favoritos..._

—¿Eh?

Por su parte el niño de las orbes plateadas observó con desconfianza, tanto al chico de los bonitos ojos verdes como al dulce frente a él, aunque se podía notar un brillo de asombro empañando de apoco su desconfianza.

 _¿Ese niño le estaba dando un chocolate en **ese** día?_

—Ten, agárralo.—dijo el desconocido sin perder su sonrisa.—¿No quieres?—preguntó curioso, aunque se podía notar un poco de decepción en su voz.

Draco enarcó una ceja como su padre lo hacía, cruzando sus bracitos y entrecerrando los ojos.

—No te conozco.

Y entonces de la nada el pequeño de las gafas soltó una risita, sonrojándose levemente, provocando de paso que el niño rubio pensara que se veía lindo.

—Soy Harry.—se presentó con otra radiante sonrisa.—¿Y tú?—preguntó con sus ojitos brillosos.

El pequeño Malfoy miró hacia otra dirección, ¿Cómo era posible que una sonrisa fuese tan deslumbrante?

—Draco.—fue lo único que dijo.

El niño bonito asintió, sentándose al lado del otro niño, haciendo contacto visual con el contrario de nueva cuenta.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?—preguntó.

Sin pensárselo mucho el blondo asintió.

—Entonces ahora que somos amigos, ¿Aceptas mi chocolate, Draco?—inquirió Harry al mirar a su nuevo amigo intensamente.

Por su lado el nombrado frunció el ceño en concentración.

—¿Yo te gusto?—fue la inocente pregunta del pequeño aristócrata.

El niño de cabellos cual nido de pájaros torció el gesto, confundido. Ante ello, Malfoy suspiró para luego explicar:

—Pansy dice que hoy es el día en que las parejas se regalan chocolates, o las personas que quieren declararse a quien les gusta. Ya sabes, esas niñerías.

Y una vez dicho esto el pequeño Potter pareció comprender, para luego volver a reír.

—Pero mi mamá dice que hoy no sólo es el día del amor, Draco.—dijo sonriente.—Hoy es el día del amor y de la amistad, y Mione dice que la mejor forma de tener nuevos amigos hoy es dando chocolates.—explicó simplemente.

Con sus orbes plateadas brillando con interés, Draco Malfoy sonrió, para recibir de quien sería su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, su primer chocolate de San Valentín, y eventualmente darle él al azabache un dulce, acompañado de un abrazo de oso."

—Feliz día, Harry.—susurró cariñosamente un chico rubio al abrazar por la espalda a un azabache un tanto más bajito que él mientras le entregaba un chocolate con relleno de dulce de leche.

Haciendo un puchero, el dueño de las preciosas orbes verde esmeralda, miró sobre su hombro, observando con interés a su novio.

—¿No sería feliz aniversario, Draco?—cuestionó enfurruñado.

El mayor rió divertido, besando el cuello de su pareja, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro del contrario.

—Feliz aniversario, entonces.—dijo con tranquilidad.—Ahora, ¿Dónde esta mi chocolate?—el enfurruñado ahora era él.

Potter negó con la cabeza, dándose vuelta en el abrazo del blondo quedando frente a frente con el mayor, para mostrarle el tan preciado dulce con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Aquí lo tengo, Dragón.—dijo alegre.—Ahora sí, feliz día del amor...—susurró al besarlo.

—Y de la amistad.—añadió divertido el blanquecino.

 _Al fin de cuentas fue el 14 de Febrero, San Valentín, el día del amor y la amistad que sellaron su gran amistad con un chocolate, sin saber que años después sellarían su amor de la misma manera y para siempre._

* * *

 **Creo que me salió con demasiada miel owó xD. Bueno pues no hay mucho que decir solo lo de siempre, por cierto, ¡Perdonen la tardanza! Pero ando con bloqueos horribles para ciertos puntos de la lista...**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, críticas, consejos y demás. [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **Hasta la proxima~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary:** Ah, bueno, las fotografías eran bastante útiles desde tiempos inmemoriales, ¿No?_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Fotografías.**

 **...**

Sonriendo levemente, acostado en su lado de la cama, con la barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de una de sus manos, cierto mago rubio observaba con ternura a su pareja quién dormía pacíficamente en su lugar, tapado con las sabanas - así como él - teniendo una de sus manos bajo las suaves almohadas y la otra sobre estas, cerca de su rostro, respirando con calma y con una expresión - bastante encantadora según el Malfoy - pintada en su rostro.

 _Ah, sin lugar a dudas Harry se veía adorable mientras dormía..._

Con un brillo especial en sus orbes plateadas, que dejaban denotar que estaba a punto de cometer alguna travesura, el blondo se removió con cuidado entre las sabanas, alcanzando su varita, la cual estaba sobre la mesita de luz en su lado de la cama, para en compañía de un suave movimiento murmurar:

— _Accio_ cámara instantánea.

Para en cuestión de minutos tener entre sus arregladas manos blanquecinas la particular máquina. Una vez cerciorado que una de las pocas _cosas muggles_ que le gustaba estuviese bien, para luego elegir si quería la imagen con sin movimiento - ya que era una de esas máquinas alteradas mágicamente - y como si de un felino se tratara, Draco gateó un poco, posicionándose en el ángulo perfecto para sacar una foto a su prometido, capturando ese exquisito momento. Y sólo fue cuestión de escuchar un "crack" y que instantes después una imagen saliera de la cámara la cual fue agitada unos segundos por el Malfoy para que luego se pudiera ver la figura durmiente del azabache se pudiera vislumbrar en la fotografía.

 _Y era en momentos como este que el blondo agradecía que su Harry tuviera el sueño pesado luego de ciertas actividades..._

Sonriendo gatunamente, el blanquecino volvió a hacer ligeros movimientos de varita, haciendo desaparecer la cámara y en su lugar hacer aparecer un álbum rectangular de forro marrón con algo de azul en las puntas. Sabiendo a la perfección lo que se encontraba en el interior del libro, Malfoy abrió el cuaderno encontrando inmediatamente fotos y fotos de su amante; suspiró, no sabía si preocuparse o agradecer lo distraído que podía llegar a ser el Gryffindor en algunas ocasiones, pero en cuanto vio aquella foto, si de esas con movimiento, en donde Harry comía un helado de una manera bastante adorable y provocativa según él, se olvido de aquello.

Tranquilamente podía pasar por un acosador como Colin por tantas fotografías, pensó de nueva cuenta. Suspirando, el Sanador siguió mirando las fotografías que encontraba en su álbum secreto, había con movimiento o sin este, y todas eran de la misma persona, de su Harry, y en cada una había captado un momento diferente en el cual el Cara-Rajada se encontraba, enfurruñado, sonriendo, avergonzando, cuidando de niños, entre muchos más.

El heredero Malfoy dio un pequeño respingo al sentir un leve movimiento en la cama, y cómo alma que lleva el diablo guardo su amado álbum en su escondite sumamente secreto, para acostarse bien en su lado de la cama, abrazando por la cintura a su pareja. Si en algún momento alguien descubriera su hobby secreto y le cuestionara el por qué de él, Draco estaba seguro que su respuesta sonaría bastante cursi.

 _—Para no volver a perderme ningún momento, ninguna de sus expresiones y guardarlas para siempre._ —ante ese último pensamiento, el rubio mago se durmió con una suave sonrisa.

Y varios minutos después, cuando alguien se removió en el abrazo, murmurando un suave:

— _Accio_ cámara.

Repitiendo las mismas acciones que el Slytherin había hecho, no hubo duda, si a Harry le cuestionaran su razón diría lo mismo que el mayor.

 _Ah, bueno, las fotografías eran bastante útiles desde tiempos inmemoriales, ¿No?_

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error.**

 **¡Comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **Hasta la próxima~ ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary:**_ _Bueno, si los errores de Longbottom eran tan indoloros, le permitían pasar mas tiempo civilizado junto con Harry y tenían resultados tan aceptables, a Draco no le importaría dejar de lado sus venganzas correspondientes contra el castaño Gryffindor._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~. **  
**

 _Sí, nunca me cansaré de hablar sobre lo adorable que es Harry._

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Con Orejas de Animales.**

 **...**

Draco Malfoy gruñó por lo bajo, yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro en la enfermería del castillo como león enjaulado, ignorando a penas a la persona que lo miraba fijamente sentado sobre una de las tantas camillas del lugar. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando _esa_ imagen se repitió nuevamente en su mente, y su extraño nerviosismo se hizo más grande cuándo recordó que la causa de ese sentimiento se encontraba cerca de él.

¡Maldito Longbottom y su torpeza a con las pociones!

Rechinó sus dientes mientras la molestia se hacia más evidente en su rostro, ¡Máscara de frialdad y un demonio! En cuanto pudiera hechizaría al Gryffindor por haberle tirado la poción que Snape les había mandado a hacer - aunque siquiera era la que sí debían hacer- encima, ensuciarlo y para rematar hacer que en su cabeza salieran orejas. De gato.

 _Oh sí, claro que se vengaría._

Pero si bien su ir y venir era para planear la venganza perfecta y con la que le pediría ayuda a Blaise, más que nada era pensar el cómo actuar ante la persona que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Podrías quedarte quieto, Malfoy? Me mareas.—dijo una voz que el rubio mago conocía perfectamente.

Rogándole a Salazar por un fortaleza de hierro, la cual lo abandonó hace una hora atrás, el dueño de las orbes plateadas se quedó quieto en su lugar, justamente a los pies de la cama de la persona en cuestión y contando mentalmente hasta diez fijó su mirada en Harry Potter, _su némesis_ , quién se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en la camilla, moviendo cada tanto las orejas negras sobre su cabeza - que sí, también eran gatunas- y con las mejillas rojas. Dando un largo suspiro, pasándose una de sus blancas manos por su cabello e inconscientemente haciéndole caso al león de orbes esmeraldas, se sentó en la cama del otro mago.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido.—Gracias.—dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Quién supiera porqué pero no quería pelar hoy._

El Príncipe de las serpientes sonrió de lado, sin mirar al Gryffindor.—No te creas, Potter, sólo lo hice porque termine de pensar.—dijo al mirarse las uñas.

El chico de cabellos cuál nido de pájaros rodó los ojos antes de soltar una risita.—Cómo sea. Gracias, Malfoy.

El heredero Malfoy sólo bufó, mirando fijamente el techo de la enfermería, como si allí se encontraran los secretos del universo. Miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo al Potter y suspiró, teniendo un brillo divertido en sus orbes plata al notar que el miembro de la Casa rival de la suya ronroneaba sin darse cuenta al investigar -acariciar- sus orejas felinas.

 _Ah, se veía más adorable de lo normal._

Draco dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar en cuanto sintió que acariciaban una de sus orejas rubias. Era el León.

—Tus orejas también son suaves.—dijo por toda defensa, sonriendo infantilmente.

El blondo también sonrió.

Bueno, si los errores de Longbottom eran tan indoloros, le permitían pasar mas tiempo civilizado junto con Harry y tenían resultados tan aceptables, a Draco no le importaría dejar de lado sus venganzas correspondientes contra el castaño Gryffindor.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen los errores que pude cometer y que les haya gustado esa cosa de allí arriba xD**

 **Por si las dudas, no tengo nada contra Nev, es más, me encantan sus desastres en las clases de Snape ~**

 **¡Comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews y demás! :3 ¡Hasta luego!~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary:** Harry sonrió y un brillo divertido apareció en sus ojos, ¿Quién imaginaría que la forma en la que Malfoy le cobraría ese favor sería que fuera al Baile de Navidad con él?_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Tema:** "Te debo un favor"_

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Semi-AU. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Me La Debes.**

 **...**

Harry seguía sin saber muy bien qué le había poseído cuando a mitad del año anterior le había pedido al cretino de Draco Malfoy, su archienemigo escolar y Príncipe de Slytherin, para que lo ayudara en Pociones para salvar lo que le quedaba de año con esa asignatura, cuando tranquilamente le podía pedir ayuda a Mione -aunque ella ya tenía bastante ayudando a Ron con otras dos materias más que la de el grasiento de Snape- o a Luna, la extravagante Ravenclaw rubia. Negando con la cabeza, el azabache león suspiró, terminándose de abotonar la fina camisa blanca con bordados de león en las mangas para luego agarrar el saco negro que estaba sobre su cama y ponérselo.

 _Sí, realmente no sabía qué era lo que lo había poseído..._

Una vez listo, el Buscador de Gryffindor transfiguró un espejo de cuerpo completo con un pase de varita, y observó a su reflejo detalladamente, su cabello seguía tan imposible de peinar como siempre, sus anteojos redondos se encontraban en su lugar, y era sorprendente lo bien que le quedaba ese traje que la rubia serpiente le había dado a escondidas en la biblioteca la tarde anterior. Siendo el último que faltaba de cuarto año ya que tanto Hermione cómo Ron se habían adelantado para agarrar un lugar, el mago de las orbes esmeraldas salió de su habitación, bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a su Sala Común y, eventualmente, el Cuadro de la Dama Gorda; Potter soltó una risita nerviosa, aun no había pensado en que decirle a Ron por no ponerse el traje que la Señora Weasley había mandado para él, porque vamos que no le podía decir que le había gustado mucho más el que el blondo le dio.

 _—Bueno si lo cambio un poco...—_ pensó al torcer el gesto.

Allí estaban las consecuencias de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Malfoy.

"—Me la debes."

En cuanto el chico perteneciente a la Casa escarlata y dorado recordó lo dicho por el Buscador de Slytherin una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y pasó a través del espacio que dejó el Cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

—¡Hasta que te apareces! ¿Seguro que no tienes alma de mujer, Potter?—la voz venía del pasillo en el que se encontraba la entrada a su Casa. Era Malfoy.

Harry rodó los ojos, mirando al chico de orbes plateadas con algo de enfado ante el comentario.

—Es gracioso que eso lo digas tú, Malfoy.—respondió al mirar a otro lado cruzado de brazos.

El mago Sangre Pura lo ignoró.

—Cállate y camina.—fue lo único que dijo el heredero de Malfoy Manor.

Enfurruñado y haciendo puchero,Harry siguió al blanquecino hasta el Gran Comedor.

Durante los últimos meses el León había estado pensando en lo dicho por el líder de las serpientes al final del curso anterior, lo más seguro era que lo que fuese a _"pedir"_ el hurón sería bastante humillante y algo de lo que le costaría recuperarse para vengarse, al fin de cuentas eso era lo más lógico de imaginar. Harry sonrió y un brillo divertido apareció en sus ojos, ¿Quién imaginaría que la forma en la que Malfoy le cobraría ese favor sería que fuera al Baile de Navidad con él?

Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron -el cual se encontraba decorado para la ocasión- permitiendo la entrada triunfal de los líderes de las Casas rivales, dejando a la vista un sonriente Príncipe de Slytherin, quién abrazaba por la cintura a un sonrojado Harry Potter.

 _Sin lugar a dudas la noche prometía ser increíblemente entretenida._

Y si bien Harry sabía qué lo había poseído, no lo admitiría, por el contrario Draco sabía perfectamente que lo había poseído para aceptar ayudar al Leoncito y lo admitía, con sus acciones.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Summary:_** _Ah sí, benditos fueran esos mensajes..._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Tema:** Conversaciones telefonicas/ mensajes de texto._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). En esta ocasión AU. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los diálogos que se encuentran entre comillas, en negrita y cursiva son los mensajes entre Harry y Draco, lo demás sigue como siempre.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Mensajes.**

 **...**

En la elegante y ordenada habitación se comenzó a escuchar una canción que sonaba ruidosamente, de forma casi irritante o por lo menos eso pensaba la persona que se encontraba en la desordenada cama de sabanas blancas que resaltaba en el lugar. Cuando luego de un rato el molesto ruido comenzó una vez más, un chico rubio salió de entre las sabanas, soltando un gruñido molesto mientras alargaba un brazo en dirección a la mesa de noche, que estaba al lado de su cama, agarrando su móvil al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

Una vez más despierto Draco entró en mensajería para ver los mensajes que tenía.

 ** _"8:00 a.m. Harry Potter:_**

 ** _—¡Buenos días! =)"_**

 ** _"8:30 a.m. Harry Potter:_**

 ** _—Oye, ¿Sigues durmiendo?"_**

 ** _"9:00 a.m. Harry Potter:_**

 ** _—¡Oye, tú maldito flojo! ¡Mueve el trasero y sal de la cama!"_**

El rubio bufó, tentado a tirar el celular por la ventana y volver a dormir. Sólo al tarado de Harry se le ocurría madrugar y joderlo en domingo. Y cuándo finalmente estaba por acomodarse para volver a dormir el aparato volvió a sonar.

 **"9:10 a.m. Harry Potter:**

 **—¿Estás bien, Draco?"**

Con la resignación pintada en su blanco rostro, el Malfoy se sentó en su cama, con la espalda contra el respaldo de esta y con una sonrisa junto con un brillo en sus orbes plateadas comenzó a teclear en el aparato, respondiendo los mensajes.

Al demonio su día de descanso, hoy debía aprovechar.

-Al norte del centro de Londres. Departamento de Harry.

Con una tostada con mermelada en la boca, el chico de orbes esmeraldas y cabello azabache cual nido de pájaros, terminaba de preparar su extenso desayuno y eso era notable en la mesa circular del comedor que se encontraba llena de muchas cosas dulces, demasiadas. Una vez sentando en su lugar, con la tostada que estaba comiendo sustituida por otra y a punto de comenzar a tomar su café con leche, su móvil que se encontraba sobre la mesa comenzó a sonar.

Potter no tardo mucho en agarrarlo y en abrir el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado.

 ** _"9:15 a.m. Draco Malfoy:_**

 ** _—Estoy perfectamente, ahora, ¿Me puedes decir que te poseyó para que te levantes temprano en Domingo? Y de paso para molestarme a mi."_**

El Potter rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Ni siquiera por mensaje el blondo perdía ese toque que tenía.

 _—Jodido arrogante.—_ pensó al soltar una risita.

El chico de las gafas tecleó el nuevo mensaje, antes de dejar el celular sobre la mesa y seguir devorando su desayuno, se le había hecho tarde y moría de hambre.

-Centro de Londres. Departamento de Draco.

El blondo se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, mientras que con la otra dejaba el vaso con agua sobre la mesa de noche y se volvía a acomodar en su cama, porque si bien ya estaba más despierto y acababa de desayunar, no significaba que se despegaría tan fácil de las suaves cobijas. A su manera disfrutaría un poco el día, además, no era como si el idiota que tenía por pareja fuese a venir en ese preciso momento. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

 _ **"9:25 a.m. Harry Potter:**_

 _ **—Me alegra saber que aún vives, cariño~.—**_ Draco rodó los ojos y bufó. _ **—Le prometí a Luna que le ayudaría con algunas cosas, aunque no entendí muy bien con qué."**_

El dueño de las orbes plateadas levantó una ceja, al puro modo Malfoy y con la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos.

—Un día terminará como conejillo de indias para experimentos ilegales.—dijo a la nada con sarcasmo.

 ** _"9:25 a.m. Harry Potter:_**

 ** _—Y...también estaba pensando en que podría ir a tu casa y quedarme a dormir hasta mañana."_**

Draco se puso de pie, pasando nuevamente una de sus manos entre sus cabellos para luego taparse la boca con la misma, escondiendo la radiante que se apoderó de su rostro.

 ** _"9:27 a.m. Draco Malfoy:_**

 ** _—¿Traes las películas?"_**

Eso ya era un visto bueno del blanquecino.

 ** _"9:27 a.m. Harry Potter:_**

 ** _—¡Sip!"_**

 _Bueno, aunque no era algo que fuese a decir, al blondo le gustaban esos mensajes diarios._

 _ **"9:28 a.m. Draco Malfoy:**_

 _ **—De acuerdo."**_

 _Aunque a veces interrumpieran sus anhelados descansos..._

 ** _"9:28 a.m. Draco Malfoy:_**

 ** _—Y Harry."_**

 ** _"9:29 a.m. Harry Potter:_**

 ** _—¿Sip?"_**

 ** _"9:29 a.m. Draco Malfoy:_**

 ** _—Te amo."_**

 _Por su lado, a Harry le encantaban esos mensajes porque en momentos como esos su pareja no veía como los colores le subían de golpe._

 ** _"9:30 a.m. Harry Potter:_**

 ** _—Te amo, Dragón."_**

 _Ah sí, benditos fueran esos mensajes..._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre perdonen algún error que este por allí, espero les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews y demás.**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Summary:_** _Pero bueno decían que el amor hacia ver las cosas hermosas y especiales, y ese, ese era el verdadero encanto mágico...  
_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Tema:**_ _Mitología._ _ **[Criatura Mitológica: Sílfides*]**_

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Semi-AU (?). Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaraciones:** Aunque no este dicho directamente en este fic Tom Riddle Jr y James Potter son los padres de Harry (James siendo el gestante) y por esta vez me deje llevar y puse al Leoncito en la Casa de Salazar...

 ** _¿Ya dije que cada vez me parece más que este fic en general es la viva representación del Fluffy?_**

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Encanto Mágico.**

 **...**

Desde el primer momento en el que lo vio el heredero de Malfoy Manor supo que Harry Potter-Riddle era alguien fuera de lo común, en ese tiempo no sabia exactamente porqué, pero esos ojos verde esmeralda brillantes y curiosos -escondidos tras unas gafas que le daban un toque adorable-, con su cabello rebelde y su piel que le parecía debía ser muy suave, a Draco Malfoy le pareció que el hijo del Ministro era encantador.

 _Era alguien especial._

Y ese pensamiento no desapareció a pesar de que el chico de la manera más fría posible rechazó su amistad al comportarse de manera inapropiada con los amigos de este en el tren de camino a Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, en su primer año. Cuando luego en la selección para las Casas, el viejo sombrero seleccionador, -un trapo viejo y sucio si le preguntaban a él- gritó:

 _ **—¡SHYTHERIN!**_

Y vio como la mata de cabellos azabaches que resultaba ser Potter se dirigía a la mesa de su Casa con una sonrisa alegre y ojos curiosos, ese pensamiento que tenía sobre el moreno cambió un poco al notar que la mayoría de los Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor miraban de una forma que a él no le agrado mucho al chico especial.

 _Él no sólo era especial. Él tenía un encanto mágico._

Ahora cuál era ese encanto mágico no lo sabia con exactitud pero aquello provocaba que todos le miraran con interés -uno que dudaba que fuera sano-, que hacia que fuera muy bueno volando en escoba, una de las cosas que había aprendido -por observarlo mucho- amaba, y que todos los días su compañero de cuarto se viera bonito. Y durante todos los años siguientes las cosas siguieron igual, con la diferencia que el dulce Potter-Riddle cada día llamaba más la atención y que en consecuencia el rubio Príncipe de Slytherin ardiera en celos y dejara de notar que sí, un Malfoy podía llegar a ser baste posesivo cuando algo le interesaba -o en este caso, alguien- y todo, según el joven Malfoy, era por culpa de ese encanto que el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas poseía.

 _Aunque en cuarto año finalmente supo exactamente de que trataba ese encanto mágico del Potter..._

Fue un día de otoño, mientras se encontraba en su Sala Común soportando el parloteo de Pansy, quién entre toda su larga cháchara pronunció lo que fue la salvación o perdición -dependiendo del punto de vista desde donde se mirase- de Draco Malfoy.

 _El encanto de Harry James Potter-Riddle era el ser descendiente de las Sílfides._

El Buscador de las serpientes era descendiente de _las Sílfides_ por su abuela por parte de su gestante -quién también era descendientes de estas Criaturas Mágicas - y era algo que él mismo le había dicho a la pelinegra mientras hacían tarea de Encantamientos unas semanas atrás. El dueño de las orbes plateadas bufó, por un lado contento de saber el por qué de ese aura luminoso que rodeaba a la otra serpiente, y por otro un tanto molesto de que el Cara Rajada dijera como si nada a alguien -puntualicemos de momento a Pansy, otra Slytherin- algo tan importante.

 _—Bueno, tendré con qué molestarlo antes de dormir.—_ pensó al salir de su Sala Común.

Aunque con lo que el alumno favorito de Snape nunca contó fue que su compañero de Casa jamás mencionó el secreto dentro de su secreto: Harry poseía -si es que lo poseía- la menor cantidad posible de ese encanto mágico, atrayente -muy parecido al de los _Veelas_ \- que naturalmente _las Sílfides_ poseían. Cuando, una vez lejos de las mazmorras, el blanquecino chico se encontró con _su dolor de cabeza personal_ y recibió una de sus alegres sonrisas, desvío la mirada, pensando en que su plan para estar bien con la Criatura mágica estaba yendo de maravilla, correspondió el gesto mientras movía un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo para seguir con su camino.

—Nos vemos después, Malfoy.—fue lo único que el chico de las gafas dijo al ir en dirección de la entrada a su Casa.

 _Pero bueno decían que el amor hacia ver las cosas hermosas y especiales, y ese, ese era el verdadero encanto mágico..._

* * *

 _ ***Sílfides: Las sílfides son semihumanas voladoras de aspecto delicado y con mucho encanto.**_

 _ **Físicamente, una sílfide tiene la apariencia de una elfa o una humana, muy bella y de rasgos suaves. Tiene alas de libélula y son transparentes o con manchas iridiscentes. Sus cabellos son largos y del color típico de una humana, aunque también pueden ser azules, verdes o violetas.**_

 _ **Son seres neutrales, de carácter amigable. Mantienen el aspecto juvenil durante toda su vida. Hablan en un lenguaje musical, propio de seres mágicos como duendes, dríadas y ninfas, con los que están emparentadas.**_

 _ **Las sílfides habitan en las alturas, ya sea en las montañas o en las copas de grandes árboles. Rara vez se las ve en tierra firme. Construyen sus nidos individuales en las laderas de las montañas o tallados en los árboles.**_

 _ **Una sílfide tiene capacidad de levitar innatamente. Su ágil vuelo es comparable al de pocos seres. Puede volar y moverse libremente, las alas sólo le sirven para coger impulso. Sin embargo, esta capacidad de levitar es de carácter mágico. Dejan de volar si se lanza contra ellas un hechizo que anule la magia.**_

 _ **Las sílfides tienen otras muchas habilidades mágicas como la de hacerse visible o invisible a voluntad y la de invocar elementales del aire.**_

 _ **Pueden tener descendencia con humanos o elfos. Una vez que la sílfide deposita un único huevo perlino, invoca a un elemental del aire para que proteja y dé calor al huevo hasta el momento de su eclosión. Las pequeñas sílfides tienen el aspecto de una niña humana, pero con dos pequeñas alitas. Estas pequeñas sílfides pueden alcanzar el ágil vuelo de las sílfides adultas a partir de los 10 años.**_

 **Bien esa es la descripción que encontré por allí y, sí no lo detalle mucho y agregué una que otra cosa (aunque de todas formas, sí, me estoy obsesionando con las sílfides...) pero no me extenderé más, ya saben lo mismo de siempre, perdonen errores y gracias por los reviews y demás.**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary:** Y es que en esos momentos de insomnio lo único que necesitaban era la presencia del otro._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~. _  
_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Insomnio.**

 **...**

Era una de esas noches en las cuales por muy cansados que estuviesen y lo mucho que lo tratasen, ninguno de los dos lograba dormirse hasta que el sol dejaba ver sus primeros rayos de luz, y tanto el mago blondo como el _Elegido_ sabían la razón de ello.

 _La Guerra._

Y sí, puede que la Segunda Guerra Mágica hubiese acabado hace muchos años atrás pero aun así la destrucción que causó y las vidas que se llevó no era algo que la pareja olvidara tan fácilmente; los amigos, aliados, familiares y enemigos caídos, la forma en la que cayeron, era algo que en algunas ocasiones los atormentaba de sobre manera. Para esas largas noches, el chico de orbes esmeraldas y el heredero Malfoy, desde hacia ya un tiempo, tenían una rutina inquebrantable: Juntos bajaban por las escaleras hacia el primer piso de la mansión Potter-Malfoy, y mientras que Draco se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones para comenzar a leer cualquier libro sin expresión alguna en su blanquecino rostro, Harry se metía en la cocina para prepararse un té sólo para él -sabiendo ya de sobra que el Sanador no tomaría el líquido- y una vez con la taza entre las manos, dando pequeños sorbos de ésta, se dirigía hacía donde se encontraba el mayor, sentándose en el regazo de su Dragón con total calma, acomodándose de tal manera que mientras tomara su humeante bebida no molestara o interrumpiera la lectura del aristócrata mago de orbes plateadas.

Ciertamente, nunca hablaban sobre ese tema, sólo disfrutaban del cómodo silencio a pensar de la poca tensión que sentían. _Porque ellos no necesitaban de palabras en momentos como esos_. Y, mientras el Potter hacia desaparecer su taza vacía con un leve movimiento de varita, Draco hacia lo mismo con su libro al tiempo que acariciaba los revueltos cabellos azabaches de su amor y dejaba un tierno beso en la frente de éste, quién cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

Eventualmente en la habitación se escucho la única frase necesaria, dicha a dúo.

—Te amo.

 _Y es que en esos momentos de insomnio lo único que necesitaban era la presencia del otro._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre perdonen algún error que este por allí, espero les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews y demás.**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego! ^^  
**

 **PD: ¡Dos de seguido! ¡Yei! Que emoción :3**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary:** ¿Quién diría que cumplirle ese capricho momentáneo a su querido Potter sería tan beneficioso?_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Vistiendo La Ropa Del Otro.**

 **...  
**

—¿Y bien?—preguntó el azabache una vez listo y con la ropa arreglada, claro, lo más arreglada que la podía llevar él.

Malfoy tenía los ojos abiertos, y la sorpresa era fácil de notar en ellos - al igual que en el resto de su blanquecino rostro - y eso estaba comenzando a poner nervioso al Gryffindor, ¿No se veía bien? ¿Su idea había sido demasiado mala? Bueno, aunque con Draco había ido a la perfección, o por lo menos eso le parecía a él.

—Lo repito, el no aceptar ir a Slytherin es un crimen sin precedentes, _Cara Rajada_.—fue lo único que dijo al sonreír de lado y acercarse a su pareja.

El mago blondo observó a su pareja con detalle, con ese brillo especial e inusual bailando en sus orbes plateadas y con esa sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro. Disfrutando del sonrojo del Niño Dorado - y de la vista, también -, Draco acarició una de las mejillas coloradas, mientras que con el dedo índice de su mano libre acariciaba con calma, adoración, el escudo de Slytherin que se mostraba orgulloso en su túnica - ocupada en esos momentos por su novio - y con ese mismo sentir arregló el nudo de la corbata verde que también era usada por el león.

—El verde te va de maravilla, Harry.—le susurró en el oído.—Hace que tus ojos se vean mucho más bonitos.—añadió antes de robarle un beso.

Harry sonrió en medio de éste, mientras correspondía gustoso.

Una vez que el beso concluyó, la serpiente siguió observando curioso al menor, prácticamente encantado. ¿Quién diría que cumplirle ese capricho momentáneo a su querido Potter sería tan beneficioso? Podía apreciar al dueño de las orbes esmeraldas con el uniforme de su Casa, además de verlo en otra faceta que podía etiquetar como encantadora.

El chico de cabellos cual nido de pájaros sólo sonrió, abrazando por el cuello al Príncipe de Slytherin y darle un beso en una de las blancas mejillas, levemente sonrosadas.

—Y a ti el escarlata te queda genial, Draco.—comentó sonriente.—Bueno, todo te queda genial.—murmuró por lo bajo, como intentando que el mayor no le escuchara, cosa imposible ante la poca distancia entre ellos.

El de las orbes plateadas asintió, levantando el mentón, creído.—En eso tienes razón.—y un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos de Malfoy.—¿Te imaginas el ataque que le dará a la Comadreja en cuanto se enteré que me puse el uniforme de los leones?—cuestionó divertido.

—¡Draco!—regañó el chico de las gafas. Aunque no pudo evitar reír.

Por su parte, el aristócrata mago consideraba que el cumplirle esos caprichos a su amante no era tan malo, menos cuando podía verle usando su ropa.

 _Bien, ahí el tema era, exactamente, ¿Qué le gustaba más de esa situación?_

* * *

 _ **A ¿Dos dias? De despedirme de alguien que quería mucho y ya no esta en este mundo, con la tristeza en mi alma pero escondida de los demás y faltando sólo tres días para mi cumpleaños número quince, desde lo más profundo de mi ser espero les haya gustado...**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~  
**

 **PD: Ya que me retrace demasiado, intentare publicar más seguido, si no me duermo publicaré dos mas.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Summary:**...Y, mientras ellos disfrutaban del momento, los demás los miraban fascinados..._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Nota:** Pueden tomar esto como una continuación del Momento#8: "Me La Debes."

 _ **No me termina de convencer...**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Bailando.**

 **...**

Ciertamente para nadie era desconocido que Harry Potter, cuando se trataba de bailar, con o sin pareja, era bastante torpe y no tenía mucha gracia que digamos, y, cuando hablo de nadie, es de nadie ya que sin importar que fueran nuevos primeros años o compañeros de generación, todos conocían la mala relación del único Potter con la danza.

 _Oh bueno, eso era antes._

Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe y dos alumnos de sexto año entraron en el lugar inmediatamente capturaron la atención de estudiantes - a partir de cuarto año hasta séptimo - y profesores.

 _Al fin de cuentas eran la pareja popular de Hogwarts, y posiblemente todo Mundo Mágico: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy._

Y fue allí cuando las expectativas de los alumnos de diferentes años comenzó, a sabiendas que la pareja no volvería a sus habitantes antes de haber bailado una pieza por lo menos. Sinceramente, si les preguntaran, los adolescentes podrían decir sin problemas que la espera fue una tortura, larga y sin fin, aunque sólo hubiese sido por media hora.

Cuando, luego de hablar, beber y comer, el mago perteneciente a la Casa verde y plata le ofreció ir a bailar a la pista al chico de la extraña cicatriz, y este aceptó levemente ruborizado para luego ser prácticamente arrastrado al centro del salón, mas de uno gritó emocionado mentalmente. Una vez en el centro de las parejas, con una nueva canción sonando, y sonrisas en sus rostros, ambos chicos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, teniendo el rubio sus manos en la cintura del menor y éste sus manos en los hombros del contrario, bailaban con tranquilidad, como si con esos sutiles movimientos se acariciaran, demostrándose cariño. Y, mientras ellos disfrutaban del momento, los demás los miraban fascinados, sin lugar a dudas lo que se comentaba por el castillo era cierto.

 _Que el Elegido sólo mostraba esa gracia innata para bailar cuando estaba con el líder de las serpientes..._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Summary:_** _Y es que por mucho que pelearan no significaba que cada pelea doliera menos, todo lo contrario._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **Cuando Marsha esta inspirada, atrae a las musas con sus medusas para que aprovechen los malos momentos.**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Peleas.**

 **...  
**

Las peleas entre ellos no eran cosa del otro mundo, después de todo eran Potter y Malfoy, los ex-lideres de Gryffindor y Slytherin, las Casas rivales de Hogwarts, hasta antes de siquiera ser seleccionados ya habían peleado, sin llegar a nada físico claro, pero habían peleado.

 _Por eso el que pelearan ya era algo a lo que deberían estar acostumbrados._

Su relación - el comienzo de ésta y los primero años - se podían resumir a peleas verbales, físicas y con hechizos, terminando siempre en la enfermería con castigos, o simplemente castigados. Harry suspiró, acomodándose mejor en el sofá, apoyando la espalda contra el apoyabrazos de éste, y flexionando las piernas, las cuales no tocaban su pecho por el almohadón que en esos momentos abrazaba con fuerza.

 _Como si fuera un salvavidas._

Volvió a suspirar, con un destello triste brillando en sus ojos verde esmeralda, entre él y el blondo aristócrata las peleas eran comunes. _Desde siempre_. Pero, desde que habían comenzado a salir, no, desde que había descubierto que su forma de ver al otro mago había cambiado el sentimiento que sus peleas dejaban era diferente, extraño, insoportable.

"—¡Odio cuando eres así!—había gritado el rubio enojado.

—¡¿Así cómo?!—interrogó alterado, mirando con advertencia al mayor.

—¡Así! ¡Como eres, tan malditamente imbécil!—le respondió, y el que los objetos a su alrededor temblaran dejaban ver lo acalorada de la discusión.

No faltaba mucho para que entre los dos provocaran que el departamento explotara a causa de un _estallido de magia_.

—¡Pues acostúmbrate de una vez Malfoy o lárgate!—replicó frustrado, con el enojo bullendo en su rostro."

 _Era doloroso..._

"—¡A veces ni siquiera se porqué sigo contigo!—dijo el blanquecino para luego salir del departamento - y seguramente del edificio - cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

 _Golpe bajo._

—¡Eres un idiota, bastardo!—y un florero voló contra la puerta, haciendo un estridente sonido al romperse en pedazos."

El mago azabache soltó un gemido lastimero, porque muy enojado que aun estuviera la tristeza iba ganando terreno. Y es que por mucho que pelearan no significaba que cada pelea doliera menos, todo lo contrario.

 _Cada vez ese dolor aumentaba, oprimiendo su corazón. Sí, posiblemente esa era una de las cosas malas del amor..._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Summary:_** _Tal vez el que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos fue un tipo de aviso indirecto._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **Estas cosas raras que a Marsha se le ocurren cuando son las 3 a.m. y las medusas de las musas duermen...**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Confesándose.**

 **...**

Que el blondo Príncipe de Slytherin gustara de alguien, ciertamente no era algo muy esperado, prácticamente _fue como una bomba sorpresiva_. Aunque, cuando ese hecho salió a la luz, el que la persona que lo había conquistado fuese el _Niño Dorado de Gryffindor_ no fue algo inesperado.

 _Tal vez el que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos fue un tipo de aviso indirecto._

Al fin de cuentas que Draco pasara tanto tiempo con quién fue su rival escolar por casi cuatro años, y viceversa, debía ser una señal, aunque claro, tomando en cuenta lo distraído que era el otro mago involucrado en todo ese lío, no era de extrañar que Harry no se percatara de nada hasta que _su preciado Dragón_ se lo dijera. El día en que Malfoy se declaró, no fue la gran cosa, no hubo un elaborado plan, ni una cita o un discurso bien preparado para expresar lo que el azabache le hacia sentir; todo lo contrario, la confesión había salido de la nada, dejando atónita hasta a la propia serpiente.

 _Y puede que el hecho de que Potter se lastimara jugando Quidditch hubiese ayudado..._

El _mago sangre pura_ entró a la enfermería, ignorando la mirada severa de Madam Promfrey, buscando con la mirada _al Cara Rajada_ y suspirando aliviado al encontrar al chico de cabellos cual nido de pájaros acostado en la tercera camilla a la izquierda. Agradeciendo a Merlín, el miembro de la Casa verde y plata se acercó a la camilla ocupada por el león, desviando la mirada al sentir las orbes esmeraldas sobre él.

—Draco.—dijo Harry al sonreír nervioso.

El nombrado observó con ojos enojados al menor.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, poco más y esa _bludger_ te partía la cabeza a la mitad.—dijo severo.

El Gryffindor negó con la cabeza, con un rubor cubriendo su rostro, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Estoy bien.—intentó tranquilizar.—Sabes que solo son un par de hor...¿Draco?—cuestionó el mago de las gafas interrumpiéndose él mismo, con los colores completamente subidos.

 _Malfoy, por su parte, hizo más fuerte el abrazo con el que capturó a su Gryffindor._

—Me gustas, idiota.—susurró el Príncipe en el oído ajeno, sorprendiéndose así mismo y al mago menor.—Asique deja de preocuparme tanto y cuídate más.—pidió, dándole un beso en la sien.

 _Ese día el rostro del único Potter fue un poema..._

—¿Harry?—llamó la serpiente ante el mutismo de su ahora... _¿Amigo?_

 _Si bien, el que Draco se confesara fue sorprendente, que Harry copiara el gesto lo fue aún más..._

El Niño-Qué-Vivió, teniendo cuidado al moverse, correspondió al abrazo, escondiendo una sonrisa al poner su rostro contra la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro del blanquecino.

—A mí, me gustas más, Dragón.—murmuró, haciendo sonreír al dueño de las orbes plateadas.

 _Y fue algo magnifico..._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Summary:** Por lo que se veía, que Alex Russo fuese una chica, y además Slytherin, había sido muy conveniente._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Tema:** _Crossover. [Harry Potter + Wizards of Waverly Place]_

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **Las inintroducciones de Marsha cada vez más raras. Bien, locuras de las medudas de sus musas...**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **La Chica Slytherin.**

 **...**

—¿Tú crees que lo haya hechizado?—susurró una chica a otra.

—Puede ser, al fin de cuentas es una Slytherin.—dijo la otra al mirar con cautela a la persona sobre la que hablaban.

La pelinegra bruja en cuestión bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, para luego sonreír de lado y levantar el mentón, con la arrogancia plasmada en su rostro. Caminando por los pasillos del colegio de esa forma inocentemente elegante pero predadora, la segundo año observó con frialdad al alumnado que aparecía en su camino, un tanto molesta ante los comentarios, ¿Cómo la gente podía ser tan tonta? Creer que ella había hechizado a su mejor amigo.

 _Ridículo. Extremadamente ridículo._

—¡Harry!—exclamó sorprendida en cuanto el nombrado le agarró de la mano y la arrastró fuera del castillo.

—No grites tanto Alex, me dejaras sordo.—dijo divertido el león.

De los dos, solamente Russo se percató de una asesina mirada plateada, y sonrió radiante, con cierta malicia.

 _—Que conveniente.—_ pensó extrañamente contenta. _—Muy conveniente, Malfoy.—_ pensó con un brillo terrorífico en sus orbes castañas.

Mientras se dirigían a los terrenos del castillo, el mago de la extraña cicatriz iba hablando sobre los problemas que tenía en _Runas Antiguas_ , al tiempo que la serpiente ponía la mitad de su atención en lo dicho por su amigo y la otra mitad en las miradas de las que eran presas. La hija del medio de los Russo suspiró, incrédula que a pesar de que había pasado ya todo un año con unos cuantos meses, los otros estudiantes de Hogwarts no creyeran lo que era obvio, y siempre se había tachado por imposible.

 _Qué Gryffindor y Slytherin se llevaran bien._

Paso una de sus manos por su cabello, en un gesto pensativo, este tipo de comportamiento no le convenía porque si eran así porque ellos fueran amigos, ¿Cómo sería si una serpiente y un león tuvieran otro tipo de relación?

—¿Alex?—llamó el azabache al mirar a la dueña de las orbes castañas.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte aunque...—dijo al pensarse las cosas mejor.—Como son temas de cuarto año podría pedirle a alguien que te ayude.—ofreció sonriendo angelical.—Y que no sea como Granger.—añadió en cuanto vio que el mayor iba a decir algo.

Eso pareció calmar al cuarto año, el cual asintió no muy convencido, y de ese modo siguieron con su camino.

 _Bien, faltaba solamente indagar un poco más para hacer funcionar su plan..._

Una vez sentados en el pasto, con la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol enfrente del lago, Russo casualmente comenzó con su interrogatorio:

—Entonces...¿Cómo van las cosas con su Majestad, el Príncipe de Slytherin?—cuestionó divertida y no pudo evitar pensar. _—¡Que tierno!—_ cuando notó las orejas rojas del miembro de la Casa escarlata y dorado.

Haciendo el desentendido, Harry preguntó: —¿A qué te refieres?

—No he visto peleas ni insultos entre ustedes hace semanas, ¿Tienes algo que contarme?—bufó al rodar los ojos, sonriendo con arrogancia.

El chico de cabellos cuál nido de pájaros negó con la cabeza.—Las aguas han mermado, sólo eso.

La bruja pelinegra frunció el ceño, claramente no era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba, bien, luego arreglaría eso.

 _—Algo es mejor que nada.—_ se dijo a modo de consuelo.

Por su parte el mago de las gafas se puso a mirar sus manos, el lago o las nubes en el cielo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—¿No sabes si Malfoy tiene novia o algo así?—preguntó con timidez, tan bajito que era un milagro que la Slytherin hubiese escuchado.

Sonriendo, Alex respondió:

—En estos momentos nuestro Príncipe no esta interesado en una chica exactamente.

 _Bueno, mientras terminaba de planear podía acabar con la curiosidad de su mejor amigo, ¿No?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué diablos?—cuestionó el Niño Dorado días después en el mismo lugar de siempre bajo el árbol.

 _¿Que hacia Malfoy allí?_

Intercambiando miradas brillantes, el par de serpientes sonrieron, una con diversión, la otra con arrogancia.

—Dije que te conseguía alguien para que te ayude.—dijo con inocencia.—Y logré traerte a Malfoy, deberías agradecerme, Harry.—añadió con una mirada traviesa.

Mientras tanto el blondo miraba disimuladamente a _su rival_ , interesado en saber el porqué de sus orejas rojas. Cuando la menor se acercó al león, y le susurró algo en el oído provocando que éste se abochornara y tuviera el rostro rojo, el interés en su investigación discreta fue cambiada por la molestia.

Apartando a la segundo año, y agarrando de la mano al dueño de las orbes esmeraldas, exclamó ceñudo.

—Camina, que no tengo todo el día, Potter.

Tiempo después, cuando la relación de los líderes de las Casas rivales salió a la luz, con un par de miradas asesinas por los mas cercanos a la pareja, todo Hogwarts se alegró.

Y la adolescente sonrió triunfante.

 _Por lo que se veía, que Alex Russo fuese una chica, y además Slytherin, había sido muy conveniente._

* * *

 ** _Nota: Me hubiese encantado hacer más largo este "Momento" pero conociendo seguro me pasaba del límite y tendría que andar editando y editando xD_**

 ** _Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')_**

 ** _¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~_**

 ** _¡Hasta luego!~  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Summary:**_ _Por su lado Harry pensaba que los supermercados podían llegar a ser mínimamente peligrosos…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Tema:** _Perder al niño en el supermercado nivel "perder al novio"_

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Supermercado.**

 **…**

Cuando empezaron a vivir juntos, en el _Mundo Muggle_ , Harry tuvo el cuidado - extremo cuidado - de no dejar que Draco fuese a comprar él sólo los víveres la primera vez al supermercado.

 _Porque se podía perder, o, si llegaba, comprar cualquier cosa menos comida._

Y por eso, a pesar de las quejas -prácticamente berrinche - del blondo mago ante la poca confianza de su pareja a con su sentido de la orientación, Harry arrastró al mayor consigo todo el camino hacia el supermercado. Ignorando la cara de pocos amigos del Malfoy, el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas le fue explicando qué calles tomar y demás para llegar al gran negocio, a sabiendas que era escuchado atentamente por el enfurruñado blanquecino.

Una vez en el local, Harry agarró un carrito para poner dentro las compras, y comenzó a caminar por el lugar seguido del otro mago quién estaba de brazos cruzados y fulminaba con la mirada a medio mundo. Suspirando, el mago azabache detuvo su andar en el sector de la verdulería, haciendo que su novio también dejara de caminar; agarrando sólo con una mano el carrito, Potter se dio media vuelta en su lugar, quedando cara a cara con el contrario.

—Ya, si te portas bien te compraré esas barras de chocolate rellenas de dulce de leche que tanto te gustan, ¿Vale, Draco?—dijo, poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir.*

El nombrado rodó los ojos, chasqueando la lengua, levente molesto al ser tratado como un niño.

—Como quieras, _Potty_.—dijo simplemente al volver a caminar por los pasillos.

 _Y sólo con eso, Harry supo que su Dragón ya estaba de buen humor._

Desde ahí todo había sido perfecto, _miel sobre hojuelas_ , habían comprado todo lo necesario y algunas cosas más y ahora solo faltaba pasar por la caja para pagar todo. En todo momento Potter había tenido un ojo sobre su amante, dividiendo su atención en lo que hacía el mayor y en comprar víveres; sí, en todo momento había estado pendiente de eso.

Entonces, ¡¿Cómo diablos Draco se le había perdido?!

Soltó un pesado suspiro, repasando mentalmente los sectores por donde habían pasado mientras comenzaba a empujar el carrito - el cual estaba un poco lleno y pesado – pero, en cuanto dio un par de pasos unos sollozos llamaron su atención, era un niño pequeño que se encontraba sentado en el piso del negocio, con su carita toda empapada.

—Mamá. —lloriqueaba asustado.

No paso mucho para que una mujer claramente preocupada apareciera, suspirara aliviada y alzara al pequeño en brazos.

—Ya, ya, mamá está aquí. —decía suavemente la mujer, mientras miraba que su hijo estuviera bien y lo calmaba. —Ahora ya no te perderás de la vista de mamá, ¿Verdad? —el niño asintió entre hipidos.

Harry siguió con su camino, intentado olvidar la escena que acababa de ver. Hizo un mohín, ruborizándose imperceptiblemente, él no estaba preocupado por el dueño de las orbes plateadas, al fin de cuestas Draco ya era un hombre hecho y derecho de casi 24 años, que además de ser mago, se sabía defender muy bien.

 _Sí, él no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo…_

— _¡El sector de los dulces! —_ pensó apurando el paso inconscientemente.

Ciertamente, cuando llegó al lugar pensado – de donde tuvo que sacar a Draco prácticamente a rastras – el no encontrar al Malfoy hizo que frunciera el ceño, y que en sus ojos un brillo nuevo apareciera. Frustrado al no encontrar a su novio en su primera opción, siguió recorriendo todo el supermercado, con un aire ansioso que intentaba esconder con la molestia pintada en su rostro.

 _Bien, podía ser que estuviera_ _ **algo**_ _preocupado…_

Dio dos vueltas más por todo el lugar, mientras que lo sucedido con el niño hace un rato se repetía en su mente, se mordió el labio en claro gesto de nerviosismo al volver al sector de los dulces y no encontrar al blondo.

 _Y lentamente la preocupación fue creciendo cada vez más…_

Aunque era una estupidez, un dilema que resolvería en un rato más – y de eso estaba seguro – no podía evitar que los malos pensamientos lo atacaran, y seguramente en cuanto se enterara el Sanador se enojaría bastante.

 _¿Así se sentiría si alguna vez perdía a Draco?_

Negó con la cabeza, con los ojos algo aguados al tiempo que volvía a retomar la marcha en dirección de las cajas de pago, tal vez el contrario se encontrara allí.

—¡Harry!

 _Sinceramente, el Niño-Qué-Vivió – que ahora no era tan niño – nunca admitiría el alivio que sintió al escuchar esa voz._

El azabache dejó olvidado por completo su carrito lleno con todo lo que necesitaba, corriendo en dirección de su pareja.

—¡Draco! —exclamó al abalanzarse sobre el otro mago, abrazándolo por el cuello.

El nombrado arqueó una de sus rubias cejas, extrañado ante la actitud del menor.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, idiota! —dijo al apretar el agarre.

Y de la nada la comprensión llegó al rubio _sangre pura,_ quién suspiró mientras correspondía el abrazo, ignorando las miradas curiosas.

—Perdón. —susurró, sonriendo levemente.

Potter suspiró, más tranquilo para luego decir con un puchero:

—Ahora tú me debes chocolates, Malfoy.

El blanquecino aristócrata sonrió divertido ante toda la situación.

 _Por su lado Harry pensaba que los supermercados podían llegar a ser mínimamente peligrosos…_

* * *

 _ ***Aquí hago referencia del chocolate de Milka relleno de chocolate. Personalmente, mi favorito.**_

 _ **Estoy segura de que a más de uno le dio un ataque nervioso cuando van al supermercado, tienen un niño bajo su cargo, y el muy desgraciado corre para cualquier lado del negocio *carita enojada* en mi caso, me pasa todo el tiempo con mi hermana -.-**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Summary:**_ _Bien, el tatuarse era otro momento de locura que tuvieron juntos y entraría en su larga lista…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Tema:** _Haciendo algo juntos._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Por esta ocasión OC's y AU. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaración:** En este _Momento_ también se insinúa que Harry es hijo de Tom Riddle Jr y James Potter.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Tatuaje.**

…

Se encontraban de pie enfrente del local, y el rubio mago leyó el gran letrero en donde rezaba el nombre del lugar:

" _Tinta Infinita"_

Cruzándose de brazos, posó sus ojos sobre el azabache a su lado quién temblaba levemente, y se mordía el labio inferior en señal de nervosismo. Malfoy rodó los ojos, fastidiado mientras empujaba al menor adentro del negocio.

 _Y pensar que ese era el hijo del Ministro de Magia Ingles._

Cuando una de las trabajadoras del _Tatto Studio_ * los atendió, preguntándoles qué tipo de tatuajes querían hacerse, si ya tenían una idea o querían ver alguna revista para elegir qué querían, mientras esperaban a que se los pudiera atender. Ante la sonrisa tímida de su mejor amigo, Draco suspiró, aparentemente además de acompañar al chico de las gafas en esa locura, tendría que hablar por él.

—¿Tú eres la prima _squib_ de Annie, no? —cuestionó al arquear una ceja, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto Harry lo regañó. —¿Abby Bell? —dijo con cierta duda.**

La chica de cabello castaño, con un piercing en la ceja derecha sonrió socarrona, asintiendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—La misma. —dijo con tranquilidad para luego mirar al mago azabache. —Y supongo que tú eres el _hermanito_ de mi prima. —Harry sólo sonrió. —Entonces me supongo que ya tienen una idea de lo que quieren.

—Queremos una _snitch dorada_. —dijo un alegre, pero nervioso, Potter.

El primogénito de los Malfoy miró fijamente al _Cara Rajada_ , bufando ante la poca explicación dada por éste.

—Mejor dicho, queremos la mitad de la _snitch_. —Abby frunció el ceño, algo confundida. —Yo me tatuaré una mitad y Harry la otra. —añadió en un siseó.

Una vez con las indicaciones recibidas, la castaña asintió, diciéndoles a sus nuevos clientes que esperaran un poco mientras hablaba con un compañero, hacía los bocetos del tatuaje y preparaba la anestesia. Rato después, tanto Draco como Harry se encontraban sin sus camisas, con sus espaldas adormecidas en la parte que sería marcada para siempre; razón por la cual despertarían eventualmente la furia de sus padres.

El mago de orbes esmeraldas miró asustado al _Dragón_ , sonriendo levemente, el mayor agarró la mano ajena, apretándola con cariño.

Ante aquel gesto, Bell cuestionó: —¿Primera vez?

Ambos asintieron. Una vez que Abby e Ivan – el otro tatuador – terminaron con su trabajo, el adulto joven de la extraña cicatriz en la frente se encontraba con la mitad de una _snitch_ tatuada en el centro de su omoplato derecho, mientras que el dueño de las orbes plateadas tenía la otra mitad en el centro de su omoplato izquierdo.

 _Bien, el tatuarse era otro momento de locura que tuvieron juntos y entraría en su larga lista…_

Estando fuera del negocio, ambos magos se miraron entre sí, _algo_ nerviosos.

—¿Quién les dirá? —preguntó un ansioso Potter-Riddle.

El Sanador, se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al mirar al auror.

 _Harry había propuesto la idea, y él había aceptado, por lo tanto le tocaba dar escusas y explicaciones…_

—Tú reúnelos en un lugar _seguro,_ yo hablaré con ellos. —dijo calmadamente, feliz ante la sonrisa aliviada que su _amigo_ le regalaba.

 _Al fin de cuentas aquel tatuaje representaba una promesa muda que ambos los hacía felices…_

* * *

 _ ***Tatto Studio: Estudio de Tatuaje, según lo que entendí de Yahoo.**_

 _ ****Y vamos con los OC's.**_

 _ **-Annie Evans: Es un personaje original de un AU donde solo es hija de Lily Evans, y en donde esta y James Potter nunca fueron pareja. Si quieren saber un poco más de ella, aparece en un fic mío que acabe de publicar ayer.**_

 _ **-Abby Bell: Es un personaje original que se me acabó de ocurrir (xD). Es una squib, que adora los tatuajes y piercings.**_

 _ **Con respecto a los tatuajes de Harry y Draco, me inspiré en una escena que veo se repite en varios fics pero no sé si es cannon: en una donde James le da Lily una snitch en un partido, creo que era pidiéndole matrimonio *carita pensativa* y con esto dicho ¿Alguien se hace una idea de que va la "promesa muda"?**_

 **Por último, en lo de los tatuajes, lamento si exprese exactamente cómo va la cosa cuando alguien se tatúa pero** _ **mis bebés adoptivos**_ **piensan que me quiero tatuar y no me dejan investigar sobre el tema :v**

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Summary:**_ _Se encargaría de hacerlo feliz desde ese día y para siempre…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **En uno de sus cumpleaños.**

 **…**

La mansión Potter-Malfoy se encontraba perfectamente decorada, al igual que el jardín en el cual se encontraban amigos y familiares de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, todos invitados personalmente por vía lechuza por el blondo mago, quién se había encargado de todo para ese día especial.

 _Para el cumpleaños de su Harry._

Porque ese 31 de Julio iba a ser sumamente especial, mucho más especial que hace años atrás, cuando Potter recibió su carta de Hogwarts, y de eso el Slytherin se encargaría, si el leoncito se lo permitía.

 _Se encargaría de hacerlo feliz desde ese día y para siempre…_

Ese día, cuando Harry llegó a su casa luego de que Mione y Luna lo entretuvieran yendo de compras usando la excusa de que "debía verse genial en su cumpleaños", se extrañó al no encontrar a su pareja en la sala de estar, el estudio o la cocina, más aún cuando sus amigas desaparecieron de la nada, aunque se sorprendió gratamente al notar lo bonita que estaba la mansión. En un parpadeo, varios carteles aparecieron frente a él, guiándolo hacía su tan preciado jardín; y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al encontrarse con todos sus conocidos, quienes comenzaron a aplaudir estridentemente en cuanto lo vieron, sonriendo ellos también, con cierto rubio delante de todos los invitados.

Feliz ante la emoción que brillaba en los ojos de su novio, Malfoy se acercó a su Harry, quedando a pocos centímetros de él.

—Otra vez. —dijo prácticamente en un susurro. —Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. —felicitó antes de capturar los labios ajenos en un suave beso.

—Gracias, Dragón. —respondió un ruborizado azabache.

Sonriendo ladino, el mago mayor conectó su mirada plateada con la esmeralda.

—Te tengo un regalo. —avisó, orgulloso.

—¿La fiesta sorpresa no era mi regalo? —preguntó curioso el _Elegido._

Draco, sonrió misterioso al tiempo que apoyaba una rodilla en el pasto – importándole poco ensuciar su fino pantalón – y una cajita de terciopelo negro aparecía sobre la palma de su mano, dentro de ella se encontraba el anillo familiar de los Malfoy.

—En realidad, este un regalo que nos hará felices a los dos si aceptas, te lo juro. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Te amo, y te amaré toda mi vida, y por eso quiero pasar el resto de ella a tu lado, Harry, ¿Aceptas enlazarte conmigo? —preguntó con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

El Gryffindor no pudo evitar sorprenderse para luego sonreír como nunca en la vida. Ciertamente, el Sanador no esperaba que su amor se tirara encima suyo, pero aun así no se quejó.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó un emocionado Harry Potter – futuro Malfoy – mientras su ahora prometido ponía la alianza en su dedo anular.

Sólo cuando todos los espectadores de aquella escena aplaudieron, y algunas mujeres gritaron, la pareja volvió a la realidad.

 _Y es que en uno de los cumpleaños de Harry se comprometieron, para ser felices toda la vida…_

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Summary:**_ _La única y verdadera razón de que Draco Malfoy fuera a un cine era el lindo chico que vendía las golosinas, Harry Potter._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). _Por esta ocasión AU_. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **Aunque me gustó como quedó, hay algo que no me termina de convencer…**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Cine.**

 **…**

 _Los cines._

La segunda cosa que Draco Malfoy odiaba en todo el universo luego de los pocos modales de su pelirrojo primo – entiéndase Ron Weasley –, eran esas grandes salas acondicionadas para un mínimo de cuarenta desconocidas y molestas personas.

 _Sí, ciertamente el menor de los Malfoy nunca entraría a un cinema por voluntad propia._

Por eso, en cuanto el rubio comenzó a ir tres veces a la semana, casi cuatro, a un cinema la curiosidad de los más cercanos a él, se despertó.

—Solamente estoy comenzando a tomarle el gusto a esas cosas.—era todo lo que el blondo decía cuando le interrogaban.

 _Porque él nunca admitiría la verdadera razón de su nuevo hobby._

Y eso era algo que tanto sus padres como sus mejores amigos sabían perfectamente, que aunque existiera otra razón, mucho más poderosa, para que Malfoy fuera a un cinema nunca se los diría y nunca dejaría que lo descubrieran siquiera con algún gesto inconveniente – porque al fin de cuentas ser un Malfoy tenía que servir de algo – para que lo sospecharan, o en todo caso, para dar una base a sus sospechas, y aunque podían saciar su curiosidad siguiendo al aristócrata chico, no era una opción, porque el rubio siempre se enteraba y para mal de males, era alguien muy vengativo.

 _Y todo eso era algo que Draco agradecía internamente._

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello platinado para luego cubrirse el rostro para ingresar de una vez por todas en el gran negocio. Habían ocasiones – pocas, pero existían – en que el chico blanquecino no se reconocía ante las cosas que hacía, tan impropias de él, como por ejemplo esa de ir más de dos días a la semana a ver películas en un cine cuando no era algo que le agradara por completo; porque el que ahora le gustaran los cinemas no era del todo cierto.

 _No era la verdadera razón de su hobby cinematográfico…_

Una vez dentro del lugar, hizo su ya acostumbrada _rutina_ , con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón se formó en la fila para comprar palomitas, gaseosas o alguna otra cosa para comer o tomar mientras rodaban el film. Soltó un largo suspiro, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, tenía las palmas de las manos sudadas, se sentía nervioso, y a la vez era como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su lugar.

 _Era un sentimiento extraño pero a la vez agradable._

Cuando ya faltaba poco para que lo atendieran, el mayor respiró hondo, calmándose, o por lo menos aparentando el estar tranquilo, mientras sonreía ladino.

 _La razón por la cual él se iba a ese cine en particular, ¿Cuál era?_

Y finalmente llegó su turno.

—Hola, Draco. —dijo sonriente el chico que lo atendió.

El rubio sonrió un poco más.

—Hola, Harry. —saludó al dueño de esas bonitas orbes esmeraldas. —¿Qué me recomiendas hoy? —preguntó al tiempo que miraba los carteles de las películas de ese día.

El azabache copió la acción de su conocido cliente, en un gesto pensativo que duro unos momentos, los cuales Malfoy aprovechó para adorar la figura frente a sus ojos.

—Conociendo tus gustos. —dijo aun un poco pensativo. Ciertamente, esa pequeña frase le encantó al blondo. —Estoy seguro que _"El misterio del mayordomo"_ te encantara, la pasaran en la sala C en unos minutos. —dijo alegre, con un brillo en sus ojos. *

Y Draco no tardó en asentir, en acuerdo.

—Bien entonces, miraré esa. —dijo mientras le pagaba al chico de las gafas las palomitas y la gaseosa que le había entregado en algún momento de toda la plática. —Por cierto, ¿A qué hora sales hoy? —cuestionó antes de irse.

Potter observó extrañado al rubio. —Salgo dentro de tres horas, ¿Por qué? —dijo curioso.

—¿Quieres salir a pasear después? —interrogó al sonreír arrogante.

Sorprendido ante la propuesta, el joven azabache se sonrojó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Te estaré esperando en la mesa de siempre. —fue lo único que dijo el contento heredero.

 _La única y verdadera razón de que Draco Malfoy fuera a un cine era el lindo chico que vendía las golosinas, Harry Potter._

Al fin de cuentas, paso a paso, el dueño de las orbes plateadas lograría que dejaran atrás su relación de vendedor-cliente para tener _otro tipo de relación._

* * *

 _ ***El misterio del mayordomo de Norma Huidobro (ilustrado por Melina Canale en la copia que yo tengo) es una novela policial infantil/juvenil, ciertamente no sé si tiene una película pero pienso que debería tenerla.**_

 **-¡Una cosa por aclarar! En el Momento #17: Supermercado me confundí en la nota al final: no es chocolate relleno de chocolate, sino chocolate relleno de dulce de leche.**

 **¿Se dieron cuenta que cada vez escribo cosas sin coherencia y mucha miel? ¡Y pensar que mis amigos dicen que soy un limón con el amor! Irónico, muy irónico.**

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Summary:**_ _Y, sinceramente, era una pena que Harry no recordara lo que se decía: Qué los niños y los borrachos siempre decían la verdad…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Por esta ocasión AU. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Borrachera.**

 **…**

Harry suspiró, moviendo un poco su cabeza intentando mover su flequillo de su frente para poder ver un poco mejor, bufó en señal de frustración al tiempo que se tambaleaba levente hacía un costado a causa del peso demás que llevaba sobre él. Frunció el ceño, mirando mal a la persona que lo acompañaba, quién sólo sonrió de forma adormilada para luego seguir con su perorata, provocando que Potter maldijera todo lo existente.

 _¡¿Por qué demonios justo hoy Draco se tenía que emborrachar?!_

—Ya te dije que ayudes un poco, Malfoy. —dijo cortante, haciendo más fuerte su agarre en la cintura del mayor al sentir que este se tambaleaba nuevamente. —En serio, ¿Tenías que tomar tanto justo hoy, Draco? ¡Vas a tener una maldita jaqueca que te hará estar insoportable!...Y voy a tener que cuidarte. —se quejaba el mago azabache, quién hacía maravillas para que su mejor amigo no terminara de bruces contra el piso del edificio donde vivían de momento.

Normalmente el blondo Slytherin era de buen aguante cuando de alcohol se trataba, pero por alguna razón ese día – noche más bien – el heredero de _Malfoy Manor_ había sobrepasado _tantito_ de su límite para desconcierto del menor.

 _Draco se tuvo que embriagar justamente en el día que Harry descubrió sus sentimientos por él…_

De la nada, el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas se encontró atrapado entre una pared – a lado de la puerta de su departamento – y el cuerpo del blanquecino aristócrata, el cual sonrió travieso al notar como los colores subían rápidamente por el rostro del contrario antes de robarle un beso – que tenía nada de casto – al único Potter.

—¡¿P…Pe…Pero qué demonios haces, Dragón?! —gritó alterado, completamente sonrojado ante la brillante mirada plateada ajena.

—¡Te amo! —aseguró el mago rubio al tambalearse levemente.

 _Ah…Todo era a causa del alcohol._

En un movimiento veloz – que dejaba ver porque el de las gafas había ganado tantos partidos de quidditch para Gryffindor – abrazó por la cintura al otro mago, evitando nuevamente que éste se estrellara contra el piso. Potter suspiró, aún sonrojado y un poco enfurruñado.

—Sí, sí, como digas, Draco. —bufó, rodando los ojos. —Ahora dame las llaves para abrir la puerta. —pidió, o más bien demando, al _sangre pura._

Y sólo bastó que el mago rubio hiciera un sutil movimiento de cejas, sonriendo malicioso para que el chico de la cicatriz entendiera que debería buscar por él mismo las llaves.

— _Maldito ebrio descarado._ _—_ pensó el menor al hacer un mohín, completamente avergonzado y ruborizado.

 _Y, sinceramente, era una pena que Harry no recordara lo que se decía: Qué los niños y los borrachos siempre decían la verdad…_

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Summary:**_ _Al fin de cuentas, ese pequeño era fruto de su amor…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Tema:** _En la cama acurrucados en prisión fetal, puede ser un momento íntimo o hacer algo como conversar._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **¿Cómo crees que será?**

 **…**

Se encontraban acostados en la cama matrimonial, Harry dándole la espalda a Draco, y éste aprovechaba para abrazar a su esposo por atrás, mientras con delicadeza acariciaba el abultado vientre del azabache, sonriendo cariñosamente al sentir las pequeñas descargas de energía que recibía de su bebé. El gestante por su parte, suspiró ante la caricia que recibía para luego poner su mano sobre la blanquecina del blondo, dejando ambas quietas sobre su estómago, acomodándose mejor en abrazo que le daba su Malfoy.

—¿Harry? —llamó el futuro padre, extrañado ante el mutismo de su pareja.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Te molesta algo? —cuestionó preocupado al levantarse levemente de la cama, sin romper el abrazo, para mirar al contrario.

Por su lado, el ahora Potter-Malfoy rio divertido ante la actitud del otro – de la que Ron se aprovechaba para molestarlo hace meses – la cual poseía desde que le había dicho que estaba embarazado. Ciertamente era gracioso el ver, que de los dos, quién estaba más nervioso y alerta era Draco, aunque bueno, él no se quejaba en lo más mínimo, claro, siempre y cuando sus hormonas no lo traicionaran y estuviera todo malhumorado.

 _Y es que a Harry le gustaba ser atendido y mimado por el rubio._

—Nop, estoy bien, sólo pensaba. —dijo al romper el abrazo y sentarse en la cama con cierta dificultad – ayudado siempre por el mayor –, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de esta.

Con la curiosidad brillando en sus orbes plateadas, arqueando una ceja el _sanador_ interrogó. —¿En qué?

Con ternura, el hombre de la cicatriz en la frente acarició su vientre mientras un brillo alegra se notaba en sus ojos, la emoción pintada en sus facciones.

—En nuestro bebé. —dijo con una de sus sonrisas radiantes. —¿Cómo crees que será? —preguntó al posar sus ojos esmeraldas sobre su amor.

Un tanto sorprendido por lo dicho por el menor, el blondo abrió los ojos, para luego ponerse en una pose pensativa, sabiéndose observado. Con una sonrisa ladina, la arrogancia pintada en sus ojos y con un tono orgulloso en su voz, el Slytherin respondió:

—Es mi hijo, será guapo, inteligente y admirado, como su padre.

El _auror_ rodó los ojos, escondiendo su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Soltando un largo suspiro, escondió su sonrisa y miró fastidiado a esposo.

 _Ah, Draco siempre sería Draco…_

—¡Merlín me libre! —exclamó, de forma dramática, haciendo maravillas para no reír ante el ceño fruncido del mayor. —Si sale como tú, tendré un hijo creído, malicioso y pervertido. —dijo al contar con los dedos cada cosa que decía.

Ofendido, el rubio Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y miró para cualquier otra parte de la habitación, ignorando de momento a su pareja. Cuando el gestante se largó a reír a carcajadas, Draco no pudo más que suspirar, masajeándose el puente de la nariz, para luego sonreír suavemente y abrazar al mago menor.

 _Sí, a veces parecía que el embarazado era él y no Harry._

—Muy gracioso, Potter, muy gracioso. —dijo aún un tanto enfurruñado.

En un pestañeo, Potter dejó de reír para dejar notar su sorpresa cuando su esposo lo besó.

—Aunque en realidad imagino a nuestro hijo como una pequeña copia de ti. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Tendría tu valentía y mi inteligencia, sería una buena persona, pero una muy astuta. —susurraba mientras besaba a su Gryffindor. —Pero sinceramente espero que no herede ese complejo que tienes de _"héroe suicida"_. —dijo, suspirando dramáticamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo no tengo ningún complejo, Malfoy! —se quejó el _Niño-Qué-Vivió,_ levemente sonrojado.

El nombrado solamente sonrió malicioso.

—Sí, sí, como digas, cariño. —dijo divertido. —¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te lo imaginas? —preguntó con interés, mirando curioso al contrario.

Potter se removió en su lugar, sonrojándose notablemente, para conectar su mirada con la plateada de su amante, sintiéndose levemente tímido de momento.

 _—En sus ojos brilla la curiosidad de un niño pequeño. —_ pensó, enternecido.

 _Agh, malditas hormonas._

—Como tú, me lo imaginó como lo haces tú. —dijo en susurros, al mirar sus manos. —Aunque si se parece a ti, no me molestaría, para nada. —prácticamente dijo en un murmullo que Draco estaba seguro que no hubiese escuchado si no estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro.

Y lo dicho por su Harry, quién sepa por qué – porque él _no tenía idea_ – emocionó al rubio aristócrata, quién se sonrojo levemente para luego carraspear, y abrazar más fuerte a su león.

—De todas formas. —dijo de forma amortiguada al esconder su rostro en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro del de las gafas. —No importa como sea, lo más importante es que es nuestro hijo, y lo amaremos y cuidaremos por siempre. —dijo seguro al mirar a su esposo.

 _Al fin de cuentas, ese pequeño era fruto de su amor…_

—Sí. —confirmó Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza para luego acariciar su vientre nuevamente, ante la mirada enamorada del blanquecino.

 _Y sin importar como fuera, lo amarían, por el simple hecho de que era su hijo._

* * *

 _ **Estoy comenzando a pensar que debo dejar el género de este fic como solo "romántico" pero si hago eso, siento que comenzaré a escribir cosas con humor, bueno, ya veremos al final.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Summary:**_ _Claro que a veces, tanta ropa formal, tenía sus muy buenos beneficios._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Usando ropa formal.**

 **…**

—Hermione se aprovecha. —se quejó Harry, haciendo puchero. —Y tú también, traidor. —acusó al entrecerrar los ojos mientras miraba a la persona que le ayudaba a anudar su corbata roja.

El mago rubio rodó los ojos, mientras terminaba de su trabajo, divertido ante la actitud _algo_ infantil de su prometido ante el hecho de tener que ponerse un traje en contra de su voluntad. Sí, estaba más que claro, desde hace mucho, que a Potter no le encantaba ni un poco tanta ropa formal. Sonriendo ladino, Draco pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor, acercándolo a él para darle un rápido beso en una mejilla.

—Vamos, Harry, Granger y la Comadreja se van a casar. —dijo como toda excusa, un tanto burlón. —Y lo de aprovecharme…¿Quién te manda a verte tan condenadamente sexy cuando vistes de traje? —añadió con una mirada traviesa.

Bufando, con un _leve_ rubor adornando su rostro, el mago azabache empujó suavemente al Malfoy, separándose de él para caminar hacía el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la esquina de su habitación. Hizo una mueca al tiempo que miraba su reflejo, frunciendo el ceño disgustado, ¿Dónde demonios Draco le encontraba lo _sexy_? Deliraba, seguramente.

— _Una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y los zapatos bastaba._ _—_ se quejó mentalmente al enterrar su cara entre las palmas de sus manos.

Ciertamente, la formalidad que la castaña demandaba cuando de la ropa que llevarían a su boda se trataba, era algo incomoda, y para el de las gafas no había duda que el que sus amigos decidieran casarse primero a la _manera muggle_ , no era del todo bueno – aunque _boda muggle_ o no, tendría que vestirse formal igual – para él. Cuando nuevamente sintió que lo abrazaban por atrás, Harry quitó sus manos de su rostro, para mirar de nueva cuenta su reflejo; observó con los colores subidos la suave sonrisa que el dueño de las orbes plateadas le regalaba mientras tenía apoyado su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

—En serio te ves genial, idiota. —susurró cariñoso el aristócrata mago.

El futuro Malfoy volvió a bufar, negando con una sonrisa.

 _Mentira._

De los dos, el _auror_ estaba más que seguro que su amante era quién mejor se veía enfundado en ropa formal, tal vez por ese _aire peculiar_ que siempre rodeaba al mayor, o _Merlín-vaya-a-saber-qué_ pero desde siempre, ese tipo de prenda al blanquecino le venía perfecto.

 _Era una joya._

Aunque claro, esa era la secretísima opinión personal del Gryffindor que nunca admitiría frente al contrario, ¿Aumentar su ego? No, gracias, bastante ya tenía con cómo era ya de por sí el s _anador._

—Pero de todas formas, no te preocupes. —susurró la serpiente, de esa forma que le provocaba placenteros escalofríos al de ojos esmeralda. —En cuanto regresemos me encargaré de quitarte personalmente esa molesta ropa. Prenda por prenda. —finalizó, con una mirada picara y sonrisa traviesa que fue correspondida por azabache.

 _Claro que a veces, tanta ropa formal, tenía sus muy buenos beneficios._

* * *

 _ ***Se esconde tras la laptop* ¡Hey, gente bonita! ¡No me tiren cascotes por no seguirle! La insinuación vale mucho esfuerzo ewé – lo dice quien lee mucho lemmon pero no logra escribirlo :v – hoy solo me paso por aquí para decir:**_

 _ **¡Estamos a doce drabbles – ok, no podemos llamarlos drabbles, exactamente – de llegar a la mitad de la lista!**_

 _ **Sí, sí, parece mucho – más tomando en cuenta que a veces actualizo de un tirón y luego desaparezco por años :v – pero teniendo un mes y semanita restantes antes de llegar a la fecha limite, ahora si hay que meter mano –**_ _sí, la pobre Marsha con musas y medusas está a full_ _ **– aunque puede que esta semana no actualice mucho porque se termina el último trimestre del año escolar y los profesores mandan prueba, tras prueba, trabajo práctico, trabajo oral, grupal y blablablá.**_

 _ **¿Ya dije que me la paso derramando miel?**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**

 **PD: ¿Dicen que cambie el rating de "K+" a "T"? owó**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Summary:**_ _Y no, el que ahora le gustaran los kigurumis no tenía nada que ver con que Harry los considerara lindos._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaración:** Sí, aquí también Harry es hijo de Tom Riddle Jr y James Potter.

 _ **No me termina de convencer completamente…**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Usando Kigurumis.**

 **…**

Un pequeño Draco Malfoy de cinco años se encontraba enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos, sentado en los jardines de _Potter-Riddle Manor_. Ciertamente ese día se encontraba de muy malhumor – muy a pesar de que siempre estaba contento cuando iba a visitar a su mejor amigo, Harry – a causa de la _humillación_ por la que su madre le obligaba a pasar.

"—¿Por qué debo ir con esta _piyama_ a ver a Harry? —cuestionó, mirando a su madre con una de sus cejitas rubias alzadas.

La simple idea de verse con ese _piyama de dragón_ de cuerpo completo que dejaba ver solo su cara y un poco de su claro cabello, no le gustaba, porque él ya era _un niño grande_ y mucho menos le gustaba la idea de que el niño de ojos bonitos lo viera _así._

 _Él era un Malfoy pequeñito, pero con orgullo, señores._

—No es _piyama_ , Dragón, se llama _kigurumi._ —dijo cariñosamente Narcissa.

— _ **Piyama**_. —recalcó el menor."

El niño bufó, descontento más que nada por no poder quitarse esa _piyama disfraz_ , y eso no se debía a que su madre le estuviera viendo fijamente, más bien tenía que ver que el cierre del _kigurumi_ se encontraba en su espalda, escondido entre la tela y por lo tanto, no lograba encontrarlo.

—¡Draco!

En cuanto escuchó aquella más que conocida voz, el enfado que tenía momentáneamente desapareció. Sonriendo, el _sangre pura_ se dio media vuelta en su lugar – con cierta dificultad a causa de la _cola_ que era parte del traje que tenía – para mirar asombrado al pequeño azabache que venía corriendo en su dirección.

—¿Ha…Harry? —dijo con la boca abierta un prácticamente invisible rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

El nombrado sonrió, deteniendo su carrera sólo cuando estuvo enfrente de su mejor amigo; en sus orbes esmeraldas se podía notar un brillo alegre, al ver al niño blanquecino, y es que…¡Ambos llevaban disfraces bonitos!

—¡Tú también tienes un _disfraz_ , Dragón! —exclamó al arreglarse la capucha de su traje – y es que se le estaba cayendo a causa de su carrera – con su mano libre, mientras que su otra manita tenía atrapada la colita que venía con su _kigurumi._

—Si…—respondió Malfoy al seguir mirando al azabache quién se encontraba usando una _piyama de león._

Desde siempre, Draco había considerado al Potter-Riddle bonito, más que nada, considera preciosos los ojos de éste – más preciosos y brillantes que las joyas de su mamá –, y hasta podía ser que eso tuviera algo que ver con la conocida debilidad del azabache por las cosas lindas; pero en esos momentos _bonito_ no alcanzaba para demostrar todo lo lindo que Harry se veía vestido de león.

—¡¿No es lindo?! —dijo el pequeño refiriéndose a su traje, el rubio asintió.

 _Y podía ser que él también tuviera una debilidad por las cosas lindas, pero una_ _ **especial**_ _._

—Te ves lindo, Harry. —declaró con una sonrisa.

 _Mejor dicho con una persona, con Harry._

Sonriendo con timidez y con el sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas, el menor de los dos observó alegre al niño de orbes plateadas.

—Gracias. —dijo al balancearse en su lugar, soltando _su colita_ , la cual se movía a su compas. —Te queda bien el _disfraz_ de Dragón. —añadió con una sonrisa mucho más grande.

El blanquecino, sonriendo, asintió ante lo dicho por el otro, estando completamente de acuerdo ante lo dicho, porque muy en el fondo a él también le gustaban los _kigurumis._

—¿Jugamos? —y como toda respuesta el _león_ le agarró de la mano.

 _Y no, el que ahora le gustaran los kigurumis no tenía nada que ver con que Harry los considerara lindos._

* * *

 _ ***Ok, tomando en cuenta que los kigurumis son piyamas de animales que normalmente traen una capucha, o un sombrero, no está mal ni usar piyama o disfraz en vez de decir "kigurumi" muchas veces, por lo que veo, pero, ¡Necesitaba escribir esa escena entre Draco y Narcissa! *w***_

 _ **Originalmente, el kigurumi de Harry iba a ser de fénix pero no lograba mentalizar exactamente cómo quedaría, asique luego lo cambie por el de gato pero se me hacía ya muy repetitivo, pero ahorita mientras ponía las notas, título y blablablá, en Google Imágenes encontré una imagen donde estaban mis dos chicos favoritos vestidos Draco de Dragón y Harry de león y pensé "¿Por qué no? ¡No puedo creer que no me imaginé eso primero!" asique acabo de editar todo de un jalón – aunque no edite mucho solo cambie "[…] gato" por "[…] león" ¡Y listo! – y solamente espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Obviamente la imagen de la que les hablo no es mía, y debo felicitar al autor…¡Es tan preciosa!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Summary:**_ _…Que las chicas sabían perfectamente como provocar celos._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **Aunque me gustó como quedó, hay algo que no me termina de convencer…**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Celos.**

 **…**

Es normal que ante cosas, o personas, que quieres tener pero no puedes sientas celos al ver a un tercero lograr lo que tú no, y eso era lo que en esos mismos momentos el único hijo de los Malfoy sentía.

 _Unos celos asesinos._

Con molestia y malhumor dejó de lado su plato, mientras que en su inquebrantable mascara de frialdad lo único que dejaba ver su gran descontento eran su ojos plateados. Cruzándose de brazos, el Príncipe de las serpientes rodó los ojos al notar la sonrisa burlona de Pansy junto con la curiosidad – y diversión – en el rostro del italiano, y no tardó en fulminar a ambos con la mirada para volver su atención en la pareja que entraba en el Gran Comedor y por la cual su humor se había ido por un tubo.

 _Potty y la chica Weasley._

Chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño levemente al notar como la parejita hablaba de lo más divertida, ignorando el llamar la atención de todos los alumnos presentes en ese momento, y, ciertamente, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido en cuanto notó que la pelirroja venía colgada de uno de los brazos del _Buscador de Gryffindor_. Furioso, maldijo todo lo existente y oró a Merlín por paciencia y mucho autocontrol porque en esos instantes se encontraba muy tentando a tomar su varita y soltar un par de hechizos sobre Ginevra.

— _Demasiado cerca. —_ pensó el mago rubio al notar que la bruja no tenía intenciones de alejarse del azabache, más bien todo lo contrario.

Entrecerró los ojos, haciendo maravillas para contener sus ganas de ir, meterse entre el par de leones, empujar a la pecosa Weasley y _raptar_ al _Niño Dorado_ ; pero no podía, por el simple hecho de que no eran nada, solamente _enemigos_ que intentaban ser _amigos_. Cuando Ginny sonrió – de una manera maligna si le preguntaban a Draco –, se acercó mucho más a Potter, si era posible, provocando que el chico se sonrojara, y sonriera negando con la cabeza, más de un estudiante que se encontraba cenando en el Gran Comedor observó con curiosidad y algo de miedo, cómo la rubia serpiente salía del lugar con – una más que notable – furia contenida.

Harry miró sorprendido como Malfoy desaparecía al dar vuelta en un pasillo. Algo decepcionado soltó un pesado suspiro, antes de mirar algo confundido a la Gryffindor que se encontraba para frente a él, riendo divertida.

—Te dije que no funcionaría, Ginny. No le gusto. —dijo algo decaído. —¿De qué te ríes? —cuestionó en cuanto la pelirroja comenzó a reír más fuerte.

La bruja se limpió la lagrimitas que se asomaban en sus ojos, calmándose para mirar con incredulidad a su amigo, sonriéndole divertida.

—Ah, ah, ah~.—canturreó al negar con la cabeza. —Eso es porque no estas atento, Harry. —comentó al rodar los ojos. —Ahora, vete y habla con él. —ordenó con una mirada traviesa.

—Pero…—comenzó el mago de las gafas.

—¡Que te vayas dije, Potter!

 _Por su bien, era mejor no hacer enfadar a la leona…_

Cuando, al pasar enfrente de una de las tantas aulas en desuso, la puerta se abrió y una mano lo jaló para arrástralo adentro de repente para que eventualmente cierto Príncipe rubio lo apresara contra la pared, lo abrazara por la cintura y le robara un beso – el primero de muchos – para nada casto.

—Mío. —siseó Draco con un brillo en sus orbes plateadas.

Como toda respuesta, el Niño-Qué-Vivió acercó más al blanquecino –si era posible – y correspondió el demandante beso, al fin de cuentas podían hablar después.

"—Me deberás una. —le susurró Ginny en su oído, ante las atentas miradas del sus compañeros. —Y mañana deberás contarme todo, Harry. —añadió picara.

Ante lo ridículo de esto, él simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante la insinuación de su amiga."

Recordando lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor, Harry sonrió entre el beso, al fin de cuentas con esa pequeña ayuda que había recibido para lograr su objetivo había comprobado lo que sospechaba desde hace un tiempo:

 _Que las chicas sabían perfectamente como provocar celos._

* * *

 _ **Uno de los "Drabbles" más raritos que escrito hasta el momento creo *carita pensativa* y aceptémoslo, si hacemos un "VS" para ver quién logra provocar mejor los celos entre chicos y chicas, las mujeres ganamos :'v – por lo menos según la mayoría de mis amigas xD**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Summary:**_ _Y sí, seguramente había sido la cosa más ridícula y tonta que habían hecho juntos, pero por sus niños lo repetirían muchas veces, hasta de diferentes maneras._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Haciendo algo ridículo.**

 **…**

El ahora Potter-Malfoy palmeó el hombro de su esposo, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de empujarlo dentro de la habitación para luego entrar él. Ignorando la suplicante mirada del rubio, Harry siguió caminando en dirección de la gran cama con corceles que había en el gigantesco cuarto, sentándose en el borde esta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Aclarándose la garganta, bastante divertido ante la situación, posó sus ojos sobre el par de niños que se encontraban en la cama, tapados con las suaves sabanas hasta la cintura y usaban finos piyamas.

—¡Les presentó al payaso…!—pensó por unos instantes dudoso, antes de sonreír. —¡Al payaso Drake! —continuó alegre.

El _payaso Drake_ rodó los ojos, bufando fastidiado.

—Que original y magnifico nombre, amor. —dijo Draco, con el sarcasmo tiñendo cada palabra.

Harry asesinó con la mirada al mago que se encontraba vestido con un traje ridículamente llamativo, zapatos enormes, manos enguantadas, una peluca enrulada de color azul y la cara maquillada con blanco – uno diferente a su tono natural de piel –, rojo y negro, resaltando entre todos esos extravagantes colores, la gran nariz roja, característica de cualquier _payaso_.

—Es original. —replicó tajante. —Pero si quieres lo cambio de _Drake_ a _Augusto_. —siseó al arquear una ceja.*

Sin estar completamente seguros si esa pequeña disputa entre sus padres era parte del _acto_ de su padre, el par de niños magos comenzaron a reír luego de intercambiar miradas divertidas llamando la atención del par de adultos, quienes se miraron para luego sonreír – el rubio mayor más por resignación que por otra cosa – y continuar con la actuación. El gestante volvió a su lugar en la cama al lado de sus mellizos, mientras que Draco comenzó con la función, con una gigantesca sonrisa pintada en su rostro con carmín, y sin mediar palabra, el _peliazul_ empezó a hacer gestos.

—¡Genial! —exclamaron al unísono unos resfriados Scorpius y Albus en cuanto el _payaso Drake_ comenzó a sacar de debajo de uno de sus blancos guantes muchos coloridos pañuelos atados entre sí, que parecían no tener fin.

Malfoy sonrió, ante el entusiasmo que sus hijos dejaban notar ante aquel simple acto, divertido al notar que _aquella magia de muggles_ de todas formas logra el maravillar. Una vez que termino de sacar los interminables pañuelos, los junto todos en una pequeña pelota de tela la cual escondió entre sus manos, y eventualmente mostró estas, dejando ver que ya no estaba ni un solo pañuelo. Con sonrisas y exclamaciones alegres, sus tres espectadores aplaudieron ruidosamente, provocándole una risita que arruinaba un poco su número de _payaso augusto mudo_.

 _Y es que toda esa situación se le hacía tan ridícula…_

Volviendo a su papel, el aristócrata _mago payaso_ hiso un gesto, el cual fácilmente podía ser traducido a un _"esperen"_ , y haciendo una mueca, que dejaba notar que estaba buscando algo, metió una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos, y rebuscó por unos instantes. Eventualmente hiso un gesto de _"lo encontré"_ , y con una un brillo misterioso en sus orbes plateadas, cuando sacó su mano del bolsillo dejó ver que tenía una paloma blanca en ella, la cual saltó de repente. Libre, la pequeña ave revoloteó por la recamara, hasta que el _sanador_ chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que se convirtiera en confeti multicolor, cuando los chasqueó nuevamente convirtió los papelitos en pequeños fuegos artificiales.

 _Sí, todo era ridículo y en otro momento de su vida siquiera hubiese considerado hacer algo semejante, ni él, ni Harry._

Así, la familia siguió divirtiéndose – cada quién desde su puesto – por un rato largo, ante las ocurrencias e improvisaciones que al rubio mayor se le ocurrían. Una vez que el actuación estuvo por terminar, el mago de orbes plateadas llamó a un ayudante entre la audiencia.

—Si tanto insistes, yo te ayudare, Dragón. —sonrió Harry con diversión y curiosidad tiñendo sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Aunque esa sonrisita maliciosa y ese brillo pícaro, advirtieron al azabache que en lo que sea que tuviera que ayudar, no sería exactamente agradable. _Drake_ inocentemente le entregó un mazo de cartas a su esposo, haciéndole una seña al _auror_ para que se diera media vuelta y le diera la espalda, confundido, Potter obedeció al mayor.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con las cartas? —cuestionó.

Silencio.

Sonriendo de lado, el Slytherin le indicó a los niños – los cuales eran una copia suya y de Harry – que guardaran silencio, los cuales asintieron, cómplices, mientras veían como su padre hacía aparecer sobre su mano una tarta. Draco tocó suavemente el hombro de su pareja, haciendo que esta se voltee, y así, darle un pastelazo en la cara. En cuanto Harry comenzó a perseguir a su esposo por todo el cuarto luego de limpiarse la cara, los menores rieron a carcajadas ante la escena.

 _La más graciosa de todas las hechas por su padre._

Una vez que el mago azabache se vengó de su Dragón, ambos se agarraron de las manos e hicieron una reverencia frente a los sus bebés – que no eran tan bebés – dando por acaba la función.

 _Y sí, seguramente había sido la cosa más ridícula y tonta que habían hecho juntos, pero por sus niños lo repetirían muchas veces, hasta de diferentes maneras._

* * *

 _ ***Payaso augusto: Uno de los tipos de payaso que existen (¿Sabían que se clasifican a los payasos? owo) Y posiblemente haya mesclado un poco las cosas…**_

 _ **¡Bien! Creo que es más que notorio que nunca en mi vida en presenciado una función de payasos, asique solo puedo basarme en lo que veo en las caricaturas – lo poco que recuerdo – y cada vez pienso más que escribo cosas con mucha miel y menos sentido común o-o**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Summary:**_ _Al fin, se pertenecían el uno al otro completamente…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Nota y Aclaraciones:** Pueden tomar esto como un tipo de continuación del Momento#19: "En uno de sus cumpleaños." & del Momento#23: "Usando ropa formal." Claro que con ciertas modificaciones. Y sí, aquí Harry es un Potter-Riddle, también.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Contrayendo Matrimonio.**

…

En cuanto las grandes puertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista al novio, todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar – el cual estaba decorado para la ocasión – se pusieron de pie, sonriéndole cálidamente. Harry suspiró, aún nervioso y apretó el brazo de su padre, quién no pudo evitar sonreír divertido y orgullo a la vez.

 _Su pequeño bebé se estaba por casar al fin…_

—No soy una chica. —se quejó en un susurro el azabache.

Tom enarcó una ceja. —Pero si no estuvieras apretando mi brazo, seguramente ya te habrías desmayado de los nervios, enano. —se burló, ignorando la mirada asesina que tanto su hijo menor como su esposo le mandaban. —¿Listo? —cuestionó, interrumpiendo otra posible queja del menor.

Potter-Riddle sólo asintió, y volvió a mirar al frente, sonriendo en cuanto vio a su pareja al final del camino. El _Ministro_ asintió también, comenzando a caminar tranquilamente junto con el _auror_ , y aunque no lo demostrara, él también – porque esos ojos brillosos de James le indicaban que el castaño estaba al borde del llanto – estaba pasando por ese _sentimentalismo paternal,_ _ **nuevamente**_ _._

Y como en su momento lo hizo su esposo. —Más te vale cuidar bien de mi hijo, Malfoy. —advirtió con sus orbes esmeraldas teniendo un _leve_ brillo carmesí, una vez que entregó a su pequeño a quien era su yerno.

Draco sonrió orgullo, sin dejarse intimidar agarró la mano de su león, entrelazando sus dedos. —Como se lo dije a James, se lo repito: Cuidaré de Harry con mi vida. —contesto con la seguridad brillando en sus ojos.

Con eso dicho, la ceremonia comenzó.

—¿Nervioso? —cuestionó en un susurro el rubio.

El contrario soltó una risita baja.

 _Ah, esto se le hacía tan familiar._

—Bueno. —conectó su mirada con la plateada. —Nuestra _boda a lo muggle_ ayudó un poco. Mis nervios no son tantos. —dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Draco sonrió encantado, asintiendo al darle la razón a su esposo mientras su boda seguía con su curso. Cuando finalmente el enlace fue terminado, convirtiendo al par de jóvenes magos en compañeros de por vida, en el lugar los aplausos se podían escuchar al tiempo que la pareja se agarraba nuevamente de la mano, y se daban un suave beso para luego sonreírse, felices.

 _Al fin, se pertenecían el uno al otro completamente…_

* * *

 _ **Aunque lo siento algo incompleto, porque me habría gustado hacer más largo este momento pero todavía no voy bien con como son las bodas de los magos exactamente – recuerden apenas voy por el tercer libro y las películas…pues dejémoslo ahí – y no me quería arriesgar, aun así me gusta como quedo…**_

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Summary:**_ _Bien, sólo era uno de sus tantos rituales matutinos que repetirán por el resto de sus vidas._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Durante Los Rituales Matutinos.**

 **…**

Como todos los días – o bueno, casi todos – fue el rubio Malfoy el primero en despertarse, aun medianamente atrapado entre los brazos de Morfeo, soltó un bostezo y se pasó su mano libre por el rostro y el cabello, intentando alejar parcialmente el sueño, mientras que con la otra mano apresaba la cintura de su pareja en un tierno abrazo; sin romper el contacto, Draco se alejó un poco de su león – el cuál se encontraba prácticamente acurrucado contra su pecho – para apreciar el apacible rostro durmiente del otro mago por un rato, sonriendo encantado a tiempo que suavemente acariciaba el enmarañado cabello azabache. Sin verdaderas ganas agarró su varita que se encontraba en la mesita de noche que estaba de su lado de la cama, susurró un _Tempus_ para ver la hora, bufó – y queriendo hacer todo lo contrario – se separó de Harry, salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies; una vez allí, se duchó, se peinó y lavó los dientes, para luego volver a su habitación y vestirse.

Cuando ya estuvo listo, volvió a recostarse levemente en la cama y observó otra vez el tranquilo rostro de su esposo. Soltó un suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para la parte más pesada de toda su rutina diaria:

 _El despertar al Gryffindor…_

—Harry, despierta. —le susurró en el oído al tiempo que lo movía un poco.

El dormido mago no hiso siquiera un amago de abrir sus ojos, y el rubio soltó un suspiro, volviendo a repetir su acción un par de veces más, sin ningún resultado. Bufó, para luego sonreír ladino, se acercó lo suficiente a su esposo para darle un beso en los labios y morderle la clavícula con un poco de fuerza, ante esto, el moreno se removió en su lugar, entreabriendo los ojos para mirar adormilado al contrario.

—Buenos días. —susurró Potter con una suave sonrisa.

Dicho esto, volvió a acurrucarse en su lugar entre las sabanas para caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño, provocando que Malfoy rodara los ojos y se pasara una mano entre sus cabellos, algo fastidiado.

— _Si así lo quieres…—_ pensó, con un brillo malicioso pintando sus ojos color plata.

Con calma, el _Sanador_ caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola para salir del cuarto pero antes de abandonarlo, hiso un suave pase de varita, e instantáneamente un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el menor.

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! —fue el grito que se escuchó por toda _Potter-Malfoy Manor_.

—Te esperaré abajo, amor. —avisó divertido al cerrar la puerta, dejando solo a un empapado _Niño-Qué-Vivió_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rato después, ambos magos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor de la casa, mientras el blondo leía _El Profeta_ y tomaba café, el de las gafas comía sus tostadas con mermelada completamente enfurruñado, fulminando con la mirada a su pareja de tanto en tanto. Dejando el diario de lado, al tiempo que le robaba una tostada a su Harry, el hijo de Lucius habló:

—¡Buen Merlín, Harry! —exclamó con deje de diversión. —¿Aun sigues enojado? —cuestionó.

El azabache de cabellos cual nido de pájaros, miró para cualquier otra parte en donde no estuviera su amante, haciendo un graciosamente adorable puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

 _Él no diría nada de nada, y esa sería su respuesta._

Draco suspiró, se puso de pie y camino sólo un par de pasos hasta estar al lado del león. Con una sonrisa torcida, tomó suavemente el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, para darle un tierno beso que lentamente fue haciendo más grande su profundidad.

 _Eso era trampa…_

—¿Me perdonas? —y el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas hiso como si se lo pensara, torturando un poco al mayor.

—Ya me vengaré. —dijo como toda respuesta, antes de robarle un rápido beso y seguir con su desayuno.

 _Bien, sólo era uno de sus tantos rituales matutinos que repetirán por el resto de sus vidas._

* * *

 _ **Sí, sí, lo sé, es corto y creo que no es lo mejor que pudo a ver resultado pero hoy necesitaba escribir – porque no tenía nada que comer para sacarme las ansias – a causa de una noticia para la que me estaba preparando pero de todas formas me tomo algo de sorpresa: Sí, perdí a otro ser querido. Asique lamento si no ha quedado exactamente bien…**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Summary:**_ _Y pensar que todo eso fue por hacer cosplay…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Por esta ocasión AU. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Haciendo Un Cosplay.**

…

Algo malhumorado, el joven de orbes esmeraldas caminaba con dificultad intentando avanzar entre la multitud de personas que había en ese pequeño pasillo. Bufando, tiró un poco del pañuelo rojo que tenía atado en el cuello – de una forma lo suficiente suelta para no sentirse ahorcado – y lo agitó un poco, estar en _una convención_ en vacaciones de verano podía tener su lado malo, ciertamente, como el morir de calor o, en su caso, frustrarse al no poder participar del _concurso de cosplay_ , y morirse de calor.

 _¿Por qué diablos justamente hoy Ron tenía que tener una reunión familiar?_

Enfurruñado, soltó un suspiro y una vez que logró llegar al sector en donde solamente estaban los _stands_ de las tiendas y la cantina – la cual estaba llena por cierto –, se dirigió al de su tienda favorita, y se puso a mirar _los mangas_.

—Katie, ¿Aún no tienen el nuevo _tomo_ de _Kuroko no Basquet_? —le preguntó a la vendedora.

La chica sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—La semana que viene, Harry. —dijo antes de atender a un nuevo cliente.

—¡Hey, Harry! ¿O debería decirte _Merlín_? —saludó divertido otro de los vendedores.

—Gracioso, muy gracioso, Oliver. —dijo el azabache intentando parecer ofendido, aunque el que se riera no ayudaba mucho.

El joven vendedor solo se encogió de hombros, mientras observaba detenidamente el _disfraz_ que su amigo usaba, sorprendiéndose al ver que – quitando el color de ojos – el chico estaba baste parecido al mago protagonista de su serie favorita. En cuanto notó un _sutil_ detalle, Wood no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Cómo domaste a tu cabello? —interrogó con una ceja alzada.

Potter sonrió, y se puso en una pose altanera. — _Magia,_ Oliver, _magia._ _—_ respondió resueltamente.

Ambos rieron.

—Yo conozco tu magia. —dijo entre risas. —Se llama gel.

—Gel y Hermione. —corrigió el de la extraña cicatriz en la frente.

—Entonces, tú participas con _Arthur_ en el _concurso de cosplay en pareja,_ ¿No? —preguntó el mayor, curioso.

 _Merlín_ frunció el ceño, confundido ante lo dicho por el otro pero cuando le estaba por preguntar a lo que se refería un par de chicas le habían pedido para sacarse una foto – estaba seguro que era la sexta en la hora que llevaba en el lugar – y lo habían terminado arrastrando a la parte donde había un poco menos de gente.

—¡Gracias! —dijo una de las chicas.

—De nada. —dijo con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

—¿Tú eres el compañero del chico que está haciendo el _cosplay del rey Arthur_? —pregunto la otra chica, emocionada.

 _Asique a eso se refería Oliver._

—Tal vez. —dijo dudoso. —¿Saben dónde está? —les cuestionó.

Una vez que las muchachas le mostraron quién y dónde estaba su supuesto compañero, les agradeció y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico en cuestión, suspiró, lo que Wood le había dicho le había dado una idea: tal vez si hablaba con _Arthur_ aún podría participar en el concurso. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente al chico en cuestión, en cuanto lo reconoció, lo primero que pensó fue en correr en dirección contraria inmediatamente, pero existía algo que le impedía cumplir con lo que le dictaba su instinto, tal vez eran las ganas gigantescas que tenía de participar y actuar.

 _O tal vez era por otra razón._

—¿Malfoy? —llamó algo dudoso.

El chico rubio se dio media vuelta para mirarlo – ya que le estaba dando la espalda –, y Harry realmente deseo que la tierra lo tragase al comprobar que si se trataba del odioso creído que tenía por compañero de clase.

 _Esto le saldría caro._

Le advertía una vocecita en su cabeza.

—¿Potter? —dijo Draco al arquear una ceja. — _Merlín._ _—_ dijo al sonreír arrogante una vez que notó el vestuario del menor.

El azabache rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos para conectar miradas con el contrario.

—Tan molesto como siempre, _mi Lord_. —dijo sarcástico.

El primogénito de los Malfoy se encogió de hombros, e inmediatamente puso su mejor cara de ofendido.

—Y tú siempre hablando demás, _sirviente_. —respondió, siguiéndole el juego.

 _Por lo menos nadie podía quejarse de que ellos no se metían en su personaje._

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. —dijo con simpleza el de gafas.

 _Arthur_ bufó, antes de sonreír nuevamente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres, _Potty_? —preguntó el blanquecino. —Porque dudo mucho que solo hayas venido a saludar y a representar esto. —dijo al mirarse las uñas como quién no quiere la cosa.

Harry sonrió nervioso, mirando para cualquier lado, maldiciendo mentalmente ese nerviosismo que le daba cuando estaba con Malfoy, y que escondía con molestia. Soltó un suspiro, miró al de orbes plateadas y se rascó una mejilla.

—Bueno. —comenzó. —Tu sabes del _concurso de cosplay en pareja_ , ¿No? —dijo al mirar a Draco con timidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciertamente, Harry no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado convencer al blondo de participar junto con él, pero cuando ambos estuvieron sobre el escenario, Draco con la espada de utilería en mano, y él sin sus gafas – usando lentes de contacto color azul –, con el público mirando su presentación, supo que estaba feliz de poder hacer algo así con _Arthur_. No supo en qué momento antes de terminar con su función, su compañero se le había acercado lo suficiente como para abrazarlo por la cintura, y acariciar su rostro con suavidad; solamente se percató de ese pequeño detalle cuando algunas – muchas – chicas comenzaron a gritar y a tener derrame nasal.

—¿Q…Qué haces? —preguntó en un susurro, con su rostro completamente sonrojado y los nervios a flor de piel.

Draco sonrió.

—¿No te parece que sería un lindo detalle complacer a las _fujoshis_? —fue su respuesta antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

El azabache, por su parte, no tardó mucho en corresponder, encantado.

 _Y pensar que todo eso fue por hacer cosplay…_

* * *

 _ **¿Falta de lógica? Sí. ¿Me gustó como quedó? Sí. ¿Me volví predecible? Eso creo. Y sí, para los cosplay me base en la serie Merlín, ¿Alguien más que la ame? *-***_

 _ **¡Feliz inicio de Diciembre!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Summary:**_ _Bien, esa solo era otra reflexión sobre una de las tantas cosas que amaba de su Harry._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Cabello.**

 **…**

Intentar domar el rebelde cabello de Harry, desde siempre, había sido una misión imposible a lo largo de los años, tanto así que hasta parecía que el peine y el gel se habían resignado en sus intentos de dejar un poco decente aquel _nido de pájaros_ que ahora, en vez de pelear contra ese enredo de cabellos, aparentemente se había aliado con él, agrandando la magnitud de ese desastre.

 _Sí, esa era una de las cosas que Draco solía pensar a menudo cuando intentaba hacer lo imposible._

Pero también, debía admitir que una de las cosas que le encantaban de su Gryffindor era ese extraño pero increíble cabello azabache que a pesar de su apariencia, era suave al tacto y tenía un encantador aroma a coco que le encantaba.

—En serio, a veces eres un indeciso. —dijo el león divertido.

Ambos se encontraban en los terrenos del colegio como ya era habitual, el Slytherin sentado con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol – el que estaba cerca del lago negro – mientras que el mago de las gafas tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del mayor.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, mirando curioso a su pareja. —¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos azabaches.

—Por esto. —puntualizó al señalar la caricia que recibía. —Te la pasas quejándote sobre el nido de pájaros que tengo en la cabeza. —dijo al hacer un adorable mohín. —Pero cada que puedes te la pasas _toqueteando_ mi cabello. —acusó con una sonrisita.

El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ladino para mirar arrogante al contrario.

 _Puede que le gustara ese nido de pájaros, pero no era algo que fuera a admitir._

—Sólo estudio al enemigo. —dijo en un tono misterioso. Como para dejar más en claro su punto agarró su varita con su mano libre y la agitó. — _Accio_ peine. —susurró e inmediatamente el objeto apareció.

Potter simplemente pudo reír, antes de ponerse de pie y escaparse de su novio.

—¡No seas cobarde, León! —gritó el aristócrata mago al perseguir al otro, con peine en mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Bien, esa solo era otra reflexión sobre una de las tantas cosas que amaba de su Harry._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Summary:**_ _…Draco recibió a su esposo en Potter-Malfoy Manor con una sonrisa, un par de maletas y un sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Vacaciones.**

 **…**

No era de extrañar que en su infancia Harry no hubiese ido de _vacaciones_ _en familia_ , tio Vernon y tia Petunia nunca lo habían permitido, y ahora, aunque con su trabajo de _auror_ había tenido un par de misiones que tenían playa – que incitaban a _vacaciones obligadas_ por así decirlo -, no había podido disfrutar del lugar.

 _Y era lo que Potter más deseaba…_

Por eso, muy discretamente – porque de algo tenía que servir ser un Slytherin y ser el ahijado de Severus Snape – el blondo mago _sangre pura_ hizo todos los preparativos necesarios para unas _vacaciones secretas_ con su pareja. Ciertamente, al Malfoy no le tomó mucho tiempo el pedir _licencia_ en sus trabajos – porque sí, también había ido a pedirla en el trabajo de su Harry – o, el encontrar un lujoso hotel con la mejor playa, con arena blanca y aguas cristalinas.

 _Al fin de cuentas, su pareja merecía lo mejor…_

Y así, dos días después de tener todo perfectamente trazado y organizado, Draco recibió a su esposo en _Potter-Malfoy Manor_ con una sonrisa, un par de maletas y un sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza. Antes de que siquiera Potter llegara a formular alguna pregunta, con un sutil pase de varita, el mayor cambio el uniforme del _auror_ por unas simples ropas _muggles_ , encogió las maletas lo suficiente para guardarlas en sus bolsillos, y se acercó al otro mago, agarrando la mano ajena, y con su mano libre colocó sobre la cabeza del menor el sombrero de paja que antes él llevaba puesto.

—Sorpresa, Harry, sorpresa. —dijo con un tono misterioso y los ojos brillantes, al notar la confusión pintada en el rostro de su león.

Sinceramente, cuando el menor vio con cierto terror el _traslador_ que su esposo tenía en su mano libre, antes de que le sacara los anteojos y cubriera sus ojos con un pañuelo rojo, el blondo Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír malicioso.

 _Porque sí, él iba a darle ese obsequio a su pareja, pero a veces el hacerle esas bromas siniestras era demasiado seductor…_

Antes de llegar al hotel en donde el mayor había hecho las reservaciones, habían tenido que hacer un par de paradas para seguir con su _traslado_ provocando que el Potter-Malfoy se enfurruñara ante el conocido tirón de ombligo, estómago revuelto y las ganas de vomitar. Una vez que dejaron sus maletas en su habitación – que Draco mandó a dejar – y que recibieran las llaves de ésta, con mucho cuidado el mayor guio al dueño de las orbes esmeraldas – ya que éste todavía seguía con los ojos vendados – hasta su verdadero destino: la playa.

—Llegamos, Harry. —le susurró en el oído una vez que le quitó la venda y le devolvió sus anteojos.

Ciertamente, la sorpresa en esos momentos era algo claramente notable en el rostro del menor de los dos, quién miraba todo maravillado y con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios. Luego de unos breves instantes, Harry tosió, intentando poner su mejor cara de póker al mirar a su Dragón.

—¿Está era tu sorpresa? ¿La playa? —cuestionó al cruzarse de brazos y enarcar una ceja como buen Malfoy.

El _Sanador_ sonrió de lado, abrazando a su amante por la cintura.

 _A veces podía ser tan infantil._

—En parte. —admitió. —Pero la sorpresa en sí, consiste en que pasemos dos semanas aprovechando el tiempo que nos dan las vacaciones familiares. —dijo al besarle con cariño los cabellos azabaches.

El de gafas no pudo evitar sonreír pero inmediatamente volvió a su expresión de póker, o algo así. —Gracias, supongo. —susurró, maldiciendo internamente al sentir sus mejillas arder.

 _La idea de su Draco le había encantado._

Aunque no era algo, que de momento, fuera a admitir tan fácilmente en voz alta, después de todo, él aún seguía enojado por la broma del _traslador._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Summary:**_ _Pero ellos se encargarían de disipar todas sus dudas, juntos…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Tema:** _Frase._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **Marsha se fue de viaje, y, de a poco, desempaca sus musas y medusas…**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **No Lo Dudes…**

 **…**

" _Duda que el sol se mueva, duda que las estrellas sean de fuego, duda que la verdad sea mentira pero nunca dudes que te amo."_

 **…**

En cualquier relación era de lo más normal que hubieran dudas, a veces más temprano que tarde.

 _Y ese había sido su caso._

Llevaba ya un par de semanas saliendo con el Príncipe de Slytherin, y aunque hasta el momento todo había ido bien – quitando uno que otro comentario por parte de sus amigos –, él no podía evitar que las dudas le asaltaran de vez en cuando. Según Mione, era de lo más común, al fin de cuentas habían sido rivales por los últimos cuatro, se habían peleado, insultado, golpeado y hechizado, su relación en el comienzo no había sido de buenos amigos o algo cercano a eso, en lo más mínimo, pero ahora – casi de la nada – eran pareja, una pareja que se daba abrazos, se besaba, se mimaba y se decía una que otra palabra bonita de vez en cuando, porque vamos, eso de decir tanta cursilería a diestra y siniestra no era lo suyo.

 _¿Realmente te preocupas por mí?_

Harry negó con la cabeza, soltó un pesado suspiro e intentó volver a prestarle atención al libro que estaba leyendo, para alejar esos pensamientos pero, aparentemente, era una misión imposible.

 _¿No me estás engañando? ¿No estás jugando conmigo?_

Bufó, y dejó su libro sobre la mesa con desgano antes de cruzar los brazos sobre esta y apoyar su cabeza sobre ellos, levemente malhumorado, cerró los ojos manteniendo el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba los momentos junto con el mago rubio – todos – sonriendo de vez en vez.

 _¿Tú…en serio me amas?_

—¿Por qué tan deprimido?

El león dio un saltito en tu lugar, soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y fulminó con la mirada a la persona que se encontraba sentada a su lado, abrazándole por cintura con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sonriendo arrogante y con un brillo divertido en sus orbes plateadas.

—Por nada que te importe, Malfoy. —replicó enojado.

El rubio mago bufó, rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, para luego agarrar a su chico por el mentón y obligarlo a que lo mire – ya que el azabache había girado el rostro –, extrañándose al ver las orbes esmeraldas algo opacas.

—Tomando en cuenta que cualquiera pudo haber aprovechado lo distraído que estabas. —dijo al fruncir el ceño, algo molesto. —Claro que me importa lo que sea que andas pensado, Potter. —regañó tantito más molesto.

El Niño Dorado hiso un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. Él no daría su brazo a torcer.

 _No tan rápido._

Draco suspiró, y repartió varios besos en el rostro del de gafas. —¿Entonces? —cuestionó con una sonrisita.

Potter observó algo dudoso al otro mago, y éste reanudo sus besos al tiempo que hacía más posesivo su agarre en la cintura del menor.

 _No, todavía no se rendiría._

Finalmente, el heredero de los Malfoy besó al Gryffindor en los labios, convirtiendo la suave y tierna caricia en una cada vez más profunda.

 _Oh bueno, tal vez sí._

Una vez que se separaron, y sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, el único hijo de los Potter suspiró, nervioso.

—Aun no logro creer que _esto_ sea real. —susurró.

Y la serpiente no necesito de mucha explicación para entender a qué se refería el mago azabache.

—¿Tienes dudas? —interrogó al arquear una ceja, algo curioso.

Harry se sonrojó, bajó la mirada avergonzado, y se recostó contra el mayor, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno, en respuesta a lo dicho por el Slytherin no hiso más que asentir. Por su lado, el Príncipe de Casa verde y plata apoyó su barbilla sobre el nido de pájaros que tenía por cabello el menor, suspirando pesadamente.

—Bueno, es lo normal. —razonó Malfoy. —Yo también las tengo, porque gracias a Merlín, el _gran_ Harry Potter corresponde mis sentimientos por él. —se sinceró, diciendo lo último con cierto aire divertido.

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches se removió inquieto, separándose de su novio sin llegar a romper el abrazo del que era víctima para posar su mirada esmeralda en la plateada del mayor.

—Draco…

—Pero. —cortó de inmediato. —Hay algo de lo que no tengo duda, y quiero que tú tampoco la tengas. —dijo con una sonrisa boba. —Y ese algo es que te amo como a nada, ni nadie, y soy capaz de hasta dar mi vida por ti. —declaró con toda la seguridad propia de un Malfoy. —Aun así, me encargaré de _librarte de tus demonios_ y te conquistaré cada día, para que no te quede ninguna sola duda de nada. —avisó dejando notar ese aura arrogante. —No me interesa si ya te conquiste, de todas formas lo volveré a hacer. —finalizo en cuanto notó las intenciones del león.

El miembro de la Casa escarlata y dorado, se sonrojó – más si era posible –, sonrió alegre mientras su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, y abrazó por el cuello a su novio, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

—Y yo. —empezó, sonriente. —Te amo como no tienes una idea, y soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti, Dragón. —confirmó con un brillo en sus ojos. —Y si tienes dudas, haré lo mismo que tú: Te conquistaré todos los días, toda nuestra vida. —advirtió, divertido ante la sorpresa pintada en la blanquecina cara de su serpiente.

 _Sí, era normal tener dudas._

—¿Me estas retando, Potter? —cuestionó divertido el Príncipe de Slytherin.

—Tómalo como quieras, cariño.

 _Pero ellos se encargarían de disipar todas sus dudas, juntos…_

* * *

 _ ***Podríamos decir que es la segunda vez que escribo de este tema en el año – por Enero publique uno algo parecido – y me doy cuenta que no logro escribir de esto desde la perspectiva completa de Draco, ¿Por qué será? Uwu**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Summary:**_ _Las risas, según Draco, eran las melodías más hermosas que podían existir en todo el mundo…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **Lo que pasa cuando Marsha no está de acuerdo con las medusas de sus musas…**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Risas.**

 **…**

Las risas, según Draco, eran las melodías más hermosas que podían existir en todo el mundo, y ciertamente – por mucho que no pareciera –, a él le encantaban las risas, en todo los tipos que existían – sí, hasta las _malvadas_ – pero, su favorita, era la de su pareja.

 _Sí, su risa favorita era la de Harry._

Si le preguntaran con exactitud el porqué de aquello, el _sanador_ no sabría cómo expresar completamente sus razones, no de una manera que fuera completamente comprendida – o por lo menos eso pensaba – porque, para él, la risa de Potter era limpia y encantadora – sí, hasta cuando era burlona – por el simple hecho de ser animada, alegre, demasiado contagiosa, y, también, por ser otra de las tantas confirmaciones que Harry solía darle.

 _Porque la risa de Harry, era otra prueba de que ahora era completamente feliz._

Y eso era algo que, a su vez, hacía feliz a Draco también.

Por su lado, Harry no tenía un pensamiento muy diferente al de Malfoy, porque realmente en el pasado ver a Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin, reír – de forma limpia, sin un ápice de maldad – y ser el causante de esto, era un milagro poco probable pero que de vez en cuando podía suceder, por eso cuando pudo admirar por primera vez a su rubio reír abiertamente muy de cerca, pudo comprobar algo que ya sospechaba.

 _La risa de Draco era preciosa, y la amaba._

Pero desde hace un tiempo para el matrimonio Potter-Malfoy, el contador de sus risas favoritas había aumentado, ahora en total eran tres risas las que amaban.

 _La risa de su pareja y la de sus alegres bebés._

Sí, las risas eran las melodías más hermosas del mundo por demostrar la alegría y felicidad de las personas.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Summary:**_ _Esos animales, solamente fueron una pista para sospechar algo mucho más "anormal"._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Animales.**

 **…**

Desde que era niño, entre todos los animales que conocía – de verlos o leer sobre ellos –, a Harry siempre le habían llamado la atención las serpientes a diferencia de cualquier otro niño de su edad que prefería a un perro o un gato, a él siempre le habían gustado esos reptiles claramente peligrosos.

 _Harry amaba a esos animales, y ellos a él, a su manera._

Y el hecho de que Potter fuera un _pársel_ podría decirse era un empujoncito más hacía el gusto de león hacía su enemigo natural, o eso solía decir Ron cuando hacía sus bromas – declaradas de mal gusto según Ginny – sobre la rivalidad de las Casas. Por ello, entre otras cosas cuando en una de las clases de DCAO compartida con los Slytherin, el _Patronus_ de Harry cambiara de forma para ser una gran serpiente plateada, no fue algo demasiado sorpresivo y fue tomado por el lado del gusto del chico por esos reptiles.

 _Ahora que el_ _ **Patronus**_ _de Draco Malfoy fuera un león fue extraño._

Sí, fue algo extraño que para cierta leona no pasó desapercibido, ni por el lado de su mejor amigo, ni por el de Malfoy, y que un día hubiese visto cierto colgante que Harry intentó esconder lo más rápido de su vista, en donde un león era rodeado por una serpiente incrementó su curiosidad.

 _Esos animales, solamente fueron una pista para sospechar algo mucho más "anormal"._

* * *

 _ **Sí, la inspiración me hace bulling junto con el internet uwu**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Summary:**_ _Porque aunque no les gustara el lugar, se esforzaban por disfrutar el momento entre ellos._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Por esta ocasión AU. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Parque de diversiones.**

 **…**

—¡Vamos, apúrate, Draco! —exclamó un chico de cabellos azabaches.

—¿Acaso tienes cinco años? —cuestionó el susodicho una vez que alcanzó a su amigo.

El muchacho de trece años miró con reproche al rubio que le acompañaba, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un adorable puchero.

—¡Draco! —replicó disgustado. —Le diré a Narcissa que me estas molestando. —advirtió, enfurruñado.

El blanquecino sonrió ladino, mirando incrédulo pero a la vez arrogante al otro.

—Corrijo, tienes cinco años. —aseguró burlón.

Harry bufó rodando los ojos, resignado a las burlas de su mejor amigo, sinceramente siquiera sabía de qué se quejaba, al fin de cuentas el rubio era así desde siempre. Haciendo un mohín, agarró de la mano a Malfoy, arrastrándolo con él mientras evitaba chocar con todas las personas que estaban en su camino; solamente pudo suspirar, en un domingo el parque de diversiones se encontraba repleto pero no era que se quejara.

 _Porque el parque de diversiones era uno de sus lugares favoritos._

Con rapidez caminaba en dirección de la noria, ya que era la atracción que más le gustaba, y la que se llenaba con más velocidad junto con la montaña rusa.

—¿No quieres ir primero a ese puesto? —propuso Draco al señalar uno de los tantos puestos donde los premios eran peluches o peces en pequeñas peceras. —Porque, en serio, no quiero oler a tu vomito tan temprano. —dijo al hacer una mueca.

 _Y contradictoriamente era uno de los lugares menos agradables de Draco._

Potter rodó los ojos, antes de sonreír y asentir, ahora siendo él el arrastrado por el otro hacía su nuevo destino. En esos momentos se encontraba particularmente alegre ante los esfuerzos que su mejor amigo hacía en intentar pasarla bien, como cada vez que iban juntos a ese lugar.

—¿Quieres el panda, Harry? —curioseó Draco con una sonrisa al notar que el chico no despegaba sus orbes esmeraldas del gran oso de peluche.

El de las gafas se sonroso y sonrió nervioso, asintiendo con timidez.

 _Y por eso quería tanto a Draco._

—Bien, lo ganaré para ti. —dijo decidido el primogénito de los Malfoy.

Eso sólo aumento el rubor en las mejillas del menor.

—¡O…Oye! ¡Yo puedo ganarlo por mi cuenta! —se quejó.

—No, si lo gano yo lo puedo usar como escudo anti-vomito. —se burló el adolescente.

Ante su broma se ganó un golpe. Rato después, cuando ambos hacían cola para subirse a la noria, mientras el azabache abrazaba su gran panda con un brazo, con el otro agarraba de la mano al blanquecino quién quería escapar a la primera oportunidad.

 _Y por eso, Draco, secretamente, lo quería a él._

—¿Mañana quieres ir al museo, Draco? —cuestionó al mirar al dueño de las orbes plateadas.

El chico sonrió.

—Claro, y si quieres te cargo cuando te duermas. —respondió tranquilamente.

Sobra decir que con eso los colores se le subieron al moreno y otra discusión empezó.

 _Porque aunque no les gustara el lugar, se esforzaban por disfrutar el momento entre ellos._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Summary:**_ _Por lo que se veía, querer comer helado era potencialmente peligroso._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Comiendo helado.**

…

—¡Queremos helado, Malfoy! —gritó un Harry que además de estar embarazado era hormonalmente peligroso.

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual en la cual el – casi – siempre frío e inexpresivo Draco Malfoy se encontraba esquivando con una velocidad sobrehumana – tal vez por estar familiarizado ya con la situación – lo que sea que su esposo le tirara con ayuda de magia, o sin ella. Gracias al buen Merlín, al rubio mago se le ocurrió agacharse en el momento exacto para evitar el florero que el de la extraña cicatriz tiró en cuanto se le terminaron las almohadas.

 _Por lo que se veía, querer comer helado era potencialmente peligroso._

—¡Helado! —exclamó infantilmente el azabache, haciendo puchero.

El otro futuro padre primerizo suspiró, pasándose una mano por la nuca mientras miraba a su pareja, buscando las palabras _precisas_ para no tocar ese nervio ultra sensible del otro, el cual estaba a flor de piel últimamente.

—Ya te dije, estamos en invierno. —dijo con suavidad, acercándose cauteloso al menor. —Puedes enfermarte, y eso no es lo aconsejable en tu estado, Harry.

Dicho esto, Potter-Malfoy detuvo sus ataques _de convencimiento_ y el aristócrata mago pensó que finalmente, a su Harry le había pasado el capricho.

 _Error._

El _auror_ no tardó en largarse a llorar.

 _Oh, los tan conocidos cambios de humor._

—¡Dijiste que estoy gordo! —dijo descontento. —¡Ya no me quieres porque estoy gordo! —lloriqueó, haciendo temblar a los objetos dentro de la habitación.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Draco suspirara resignado, caminando con calma hacía la cama, sentándose al lado del mago de ojos esmeraldas para luego abrazarlo.

—Joder, no. Ahora cálmate, león. —dijo al besarle la frente. —¿De qué sabores traigo el helado? —cuestionó, derrotado.

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas – y según Draco, lo eran – el moreno dejó de llorar, correspondió al abrazo de su esposo y con una sonrisa encantadora respondió a lo cuestionado, de lo más feliz.

—Dulce de leche, vainilla, granizado y frutilla, en ese orden. Oh, y que sea en el embace de cinco litros, Dragón.

Años después, sentado en el jardín de _Potter-Malfoy Manor_ mientras veía como sus gemelos corrían escapando uno del otro mientras comían sus respectivos helados, el patriarca de la familia podía reírse de la situación, una vez libre del peligro.

 _Sí, el helado podía ser mortalmente peligroso._

El _sanador_ fijó su mirada plateada en el helado que aún quedaba en el embace que él y Harry estaban compartiendo, y un brillo travieso bailó en sus orbes mientras que embarraba un dedo en el dulce – y algo pegajoso – líquido, untándolo sorpresivamente en los labios de su amante para luego darle un beso dulce, literalmente.

—¡Uhg, que asco, papá! —se pudieron escuchar las quejas de Albus y Scorpius.

 _Era peligroso pero aprovechablemente dulce._

* * *

 _ **Cosa rara del universo me ha salido ._. podría decirse que al principio me base en la campaña campal que se arma en mi casa cuando hay helado xD y lo otro salió solito ewe**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Summary:**_ _Y todo, con tan solo mirarse a los ojos…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Mirándose a los ojos.**

 **…**

De los ojos, se decía, eran las puertas del alma, que cada cosa que sentías – por mucho que no la demostraras – se reflejaba en ellos.

 _Draco y Harry estaban seguros de eso._

Si se pensaba un poco, la extraña e inusual relación de la serpiente y el león había empezado así, cuando aún los colores no los pintaban y la rivalidad no los enemistaba; sí, había iniciado con una tímida mirada esmeralda junto con un saludo igual de nervioso, y con otra, plateada curiosa pero arrogante acompañada de una charla segura.

 _Esa fue la primera vez que se miraron a los ojos. Esmeralda y plata se fundieron._

Con la convivencia – si es que lo que tenían se podía llamar _convivencia –,_ con el pasar de los días, semanas, meses, años, en fin, con el pasar del tiempo, por mucho que no parecía ambos líderes y rivales poco a poco se fueron conocieron.

 _Se fueron entendiendo._

Y eso se notaba cada vez que se miraban a los ojos.

Porque, después de todo, antes de cualquier pelea, hechizo, insulto o burla – aunque fuese por unos míseros instantes invisibles – ambos intercambiaban miradas, entendiendo perfectamente que se reflejaba en los ojos contrarios y preparándose para atacar y defender. _El que no notaran ese pequeño detalle, en serio era gracioso._ Por eso, una vez que los sentimientos negativos cambiaron por confusión y otras emociones que no podían definir – al principio – se sintieron un poco _perdidos_ , aunque no tardaron en arreglar aquello con una confesión, unos besos y una larguísima relación con altibajos.

Y es así, que a pesar de estar ambos del lado de la luz, luchando en la última batalla por un futuro mejor, _tirándose de cabeza a una misión prácticamente suicida_ , según Draco; Potter y Malfoy sólo necesitaron mirarse a los ojos parar transmitirse esa seguridad que necesitaban. Y por esa seguridad, luego de que Voldemort apareciera con Harry muerto, proclamándose el vencedor, aunque su corazón se paró del dolor, el rubio mago no lloró, por eso cuando sus padres le llamaron para volver a las filas del _Lord_ , no dudo y se quedó inmutable en su lugar del lado de los buenos, por eso, cuando su amado Harry _revivió_ no se sorprendió aunque si se alegró.

 _Porque ellos hicieron una promesa silenciosa antes de tirarse de lleno a esa locura._

— _ **Te amo, asique regresa sano y salvo, porque yo también lo haré.**_

 _Y todo, con tan solo mirarse a los ojos…_

* * *

 _ **En realidad, esto era un pelín diferente pero como se me borró y lo tuve que reescribir, terminó así. Además, el tiempo apremia.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Summary:**_ _¿La mejor forma de declarar su noviazgo oficial? Simple, besándose frente a todo Hogwarts._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Besándose.**

 **…**

Aunque fuese verdaderamente sorprendente e inesperado, cuando su relación se dio a conocer frente a todo Hogwarts – alumnos, profesores, fantasmas, gatos endemoniados y demás – quien armó un espectáculo no fue el Príncipe de las serpientes, no para nada.

 _En esa ocasión fue el león._

Por mucho que no lo pareciera – no abiertamente – el moreno era tan, y hasta tantito más celoso que su novio, y aparentemente el límite de su paciencia fue puesto a prueba ese día nadie más que la _linda_ Lavander Brown – nótese el sarcasmo – junto con las bromas estúpidas de Blaise y Pansy.

 _Y, ¡Oh, pobres almas en pena que no sabían en donde se fueron a meter!_

—No les hagas caso. —dijo Hermione, llamando la atención de su amigo.

—Aunque bien que Malfoy podría hacer algo por quitarse a Lavander de encima, ¿No? —comentó el pelirrojo al mirar lo mismo que el de gafas.

Granger fulminó con la mirada al menor de los chicos Weasley, al tiempo que el de la extraña cicatriz en la frente gruñía inconscientemente al notar como la leona rubia agarraba a _su_ Draco del brazo cual garrapata, mientras el mago italiano sonreía coqueto y Parkinson agarraba de la mano al rubio. Ignorando a sus amigos, el de cabello azabache cual nido de pájaros camino a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, haciendo notar su magia provocando que el ambiente se pusiera pesado.

Una vez estuvo enfrente del grupo de Slytherin y la actual _mosca_ Gryffindor, la pelinegra perteneciente a la Casa verde y plata sólo necesito ver al novio de su mejor amigo a los ojos, para soltarle la mano inmediatamente a Malfoy, sonreír nerviosa y codear al Zabini, quien inmediatamente copió a Parkinson.

—Lavander, ¿Podrías soltarlo de una maldita vez? —preguntó Potter entre dientes.

La chica sonrió coqueta, pensando que a su compañero le disgustaba que abrazara al rubio heredero, cosa en lo que tenía razón, ahora, el porqué era en lo que erraba con creces.

—No hace falta que te pongas celoso, Harry. —dijo la bruja con cierto tonito que disgustó al primogénito de los Malfoy.

—Ya te he dicho que me sueltes, _fea._ A mi novio no le gusta que estés de garrapata, ni a mí. —dijo con molestia la serpiente, y un brillo furioso se notaba en sus orbes color plata.

La leona soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el más alto y lo miró atónita, dejando de lado el ofenderse por _los halagos_ del frío Príncipe ya que le interesaba más lo dicho por este.

—¿Tu…novio? —interrogó tan incrédula como asombrada.

Y Harry tomo nuevamente la palabra, mirando fríamente a la rubia.

—Sí, su novio. —dijo con enojo contenido. —Realmente me estoy conteniendo para no hechizarte por estar tan pegada a mi novio, Lavander. —añadió al cruzarse de brazos.

La nombrada tardo tan solo unos minutos en conectar los cables.

—¡¿Qué?!

Y su grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, al fin de cuentas todos los demás alumnos que se encontraban allí almorzando habían guardo silencio al poner atención en lo que sucedía en la puerta. El mago de orbes esmeraldas frunció el ceño, y el aristócrata blanquecino bufó.

—¡Es mentira! —acuso inmediatamente la chica.

Ante lo dicho, Harry sonrió, mirando a la adolescente con superioridad.

 _A ver si los pretendientes que ambos tenían se deban por vencidos de una buena vez._

—Déjame probártelo. —dijo campante el león.

Con tranquilidad dio un paso – el necesario para cerrar toda la distancia que había entre el mago más alto y él, lo abrazo por el cuello, y le plantó un apasionado beso, el cual el rubio correspondió gustoso, abrazando a su pareja por la cintura.

—Esos dos adoran dar espectáculos. —murmuró Ron.

—Ahora tal vez no lo veamos celosos tan a menudo. —respondió de igual forma la castaña.

Por su parte Brown soltó un gritó, furiosa, frunciendo el ceño mientras salía del lugar maldiciendo, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado. Los murmullos curiosos no tardaron en hacerse notar.

 _¿La mejor forma de declarar su noviazgo oficial? Simple, besándose frente a todo Hogwarts._

* * *

 _ **Aunque parezca: No, no tengo nada contra Lavander.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Summary:**_ _Y esos momentos en la playa serían hermosos recuerdos que los Potter-Malfoy guardarían para siempre._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaración:** Si quieren pueden tomar esto como un tipo de continuación del Momento#31: "Vacaciones".

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Playa.**

 **…**

Desde hace algunos años la playa era uno de los lugares favoritos de Harry, tal vez por la arena blanca, el agua cristalina, quizás por esa extraña tranquilidad que tenía al estar en allí o, podía ser su lugar favorito porque también lo era de su familia.

 _Bueno, digamos que era una mescla entre todo eso._

Por eso, cuando salían de vacaciones familiares – a veces sólo él y Draco, otras veces acompañados de sus hijos – para nadie era extraño que en la mayoría de los casos el destino del viaje que la familia Potter-Malfoy hiciera fuera la playa.

 _Porque era algo completamente normal._

—¿Quieres? —dijo el _sanador_ al ofrecerle un licuado de mandarina a su esposo.

Harry acepto lo que el rubio le ofrecía, tomando un sorbo del líquido dulce mientras desde su lugar – sentado sobre una gran toalla y bajo una carpa – miraba como sus gemelos jugaban, Scorpius nadando en donde el agua era un poco profunda e intentando convencer a Albus para que se metiera en ella; pero este testarudamente se negaba y en cambio jugaba acercándose al agua pero cuando subía hasta donde estaba parado en la orilla de la playa corría un poquito, riendo, repitiendo lo mismo todo el tiempo. Malfoy sonrió, sentándose al lado del hombre ojos esmeraldas y abrazándolo con ternura.

—Están felices.

El _auror_ sonrió, emocionado. —Sí. —susurró al recostarse contra el otro.

Draco pasó sus dedos por el torso desnudo de su esposo – pues ambos llevaban solo traje de baño – en una caricia completamente inocente y dulce.

—¿Lo prometí, no es así? Que nuestra familia sería cálida y llena de momentos felices. —le susurró en el oído del azabache.

Potter asintió.

—Y lo has cumplido a lo largo de todos estos años.

—Tú también has hecho tu parte, amor. —dicho esto ambos se besaron.

Una vez que se separaron, un moreno y un rubio – ambos muy sonrientes, tal cual sus tíos Fred y George – aparecieron frente a sus padres.

—¡Castillo de arena! —exclamó un alegre Albus Severus.

—¡Ayúdennos a construirlo! —pidió un divertido Scorpius Sirius.

Con sólo ese par de pedidos, el par de padres hicieron aparecer baldecitos, palitas y rastrillos de plástico y comenzaron con la construcción familiar del castillo, ya pues, aquello se había hecho una tradición familiar, ¡Construir el castillo de arena más fabuloso de todos los tiempos! Como buenos Malfoy que eran eso era algo puramente normal.

—¡Padre deja de jugar con papá y ven a ayudar! —fue la severa orden de un enfurruñado morenito, por su parte, su gemelo, sólo pudo reír, recibiendo el también una reprimenda por parte de su hermanito.

 _Y esos momentos en la playa serían hermosos recuerdos que los Potter-Malfoy guardarían para siempre._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Summary:_** _Sólo cuando se separaron, notaron que Harry era un chico, otra vez._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **Nota: Ciertamente este tema – además de no entenderlo muy bien – no es uno de mis favoritos, por lo tanto se me dificulto bastante a la hora de escribir, por ello me base en una frase que leí – porque no la recuerdo de la película – en el Fandom de "Descendants, 2015", que iba algo así:**_

" _ **Sí realmente lo deseas, la magia lo hará posible."**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Gender Bender.**

 **…**

—¡¿Me quieres decir cómo demonios eres una mujer?!

Gritó el heredero de Lucius Malfoy, sin ninguna pisca de clase, decoro, o tacto siquiera.

 _Y mierda, eso último era lo que debió mantener._

El aludido – o aludida, en este caso – no era otro más que el conocido Harry Potter, quién incrédulo y _algo_ asustado se terminó de despertar, saliendo de la cama del Slytherin de un salto y miró mal a su pareja; pero antes de que comenzara alguna discusión por las malas bromas del rubio, por alguna desgraciada razón observó por el rabillo del ojo el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba inconvenientemente cerca suyo, y por lo que vio reflejado en él, quedo petrificado, como si hubiese sido víctima de un _basilisco._

 _El grito que soltó fue completa y totalmente agudo y femenino._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cualquier estudiante con un poquito de instinto de sobrevivencia, al ver a la desconocida chica que vestía el uniforme del colegio caminar a zancadas por los pasillos del castillo, se hacían a un lado ante la mirada furiosa que ésta poseía pero aun así – tentados por la curiosidad – observaban con ojo crítico a la azabache, las chicas en busca de una rival en potencia, los chicos por su parte pensaban en lo bonita que era. Y si bien, la presencia de la bruja se les hacía curioso, el hecho de que fuera perseguida por Draco Malfoy, avivaba más las llamas del _discreto_ escrutinio, ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

—¡Harry! —llamó el mago rubio al intentar alcanzar a su pareja.

 _La leona_ siguió con su marcha furiosa, ignorando por completo a Malfoy.

—¡Harry! —volvió a llamar el Slytherin, algo cabreado. —¡Potter! —gritó, asustando a uno que otro mago o bruja.

—¡Muérete, Malfoy! —fue toda la respuesta de _**la Niña Dorada**_ antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Por su parte el chico blanquecino rodó los ojos, frunció el ceño y fulminó a todos los que allí se encontraban con la mirada.

—¿Qué miran? —interrogó fríamente, dejando llegar con claridad el mensaje entre líneas.

 _No se acerquen a mi Harry._

Como si nada, siguió con su camino en dirección del Gran Comedor para buscar a su lindo novio – actualmente atrapado en un cuerpo femenino bien desarrollado – y arreglar las cosas. En cuanto paso la gran puerta del lugar, inmediatamente reconoció a la azabache que se encontraba hablando con Granger y Weasley.

Dando una profunda inhalación, el _sangre pura_ comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los integrantes del _Trio de Oro._

"—¡No me mires! —gritó Potter en cuanto notó que la serpiente no le despegaba la mirada.

Esa mañana por cosas de la vida – sí, cómo no – el llevaba sólo una remera y la ropa interior, la cual, para su mala suerte, le quedaba _algo_ grande, y sinceramente, luego de apenas asimilar el hecho de ser una chica por algún maldito motivo, no era muy agradable sentirse observado en esos momentos.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo semidesnudo. —dijo al cruzarse de hombros. —O a una mujer. —mencionó descuidadamente.

 _Error._

Sólo fue necesario que Harry enarcara una de sus finas cejas y lo mirara con frialdad, para que el blondo entendiera la metida de pata que había hecho.

—¿Qué?

Draco sonrió nervioso, caminando hacia la puerta con _tranquilidad_. Él también tenía instinto de sobrevivencia.

—Que…iré por Pansy para que te preste ropa. —y desapareció detrás de la puerta."

Suspiró, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón de que su amante se hubiera enojado, internamente reconocía que había actuado un _poquito_ mal y que el hecho de haber metido a Parkinson – quién _torturó_ a su chico – no había sido lo mejor. Por su lado, mientras la leona castaña regañaba a Ronald, Potter estaba metido en sus pensamientos, recordando cierta charla que había tenido unos días atrás.

—Harry. —escuchó aquella conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Indignado, infló sus cachetes e ignoró a su Dragón mientras que el pelirrojo miraba desconfiado a Malfoy, y Granger con comprensión.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo el heredero de _Malfoy Manor._

 _La bruja_ se lo pensó un momento.

—No. —dijo cortante.

—¿Por favor?

Y Harry maldijo mentalmente a su novio, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se ponía de pie y lo acompañaba, saliendo del lugar; el muy maldito sabía cómo convencerlo, y se aprovechaba de eso.

—¿Me dirás por qué te enojaste? —preguntó el aristócrata blanquecino una vez que se encontraron solos entre los pasillos del castillo.

—Dijiste que estabas acostumbrado a ver a las chicas de _esa_ forma. —dijo con timidez, manteniendo la mirada baja.

La serpiente le observó, confundido, ¿Harry se había puesto celoso…?

—¿Y…?—interrogó, enarcando una ceja al puro modo Malfoy.

 _La chica_ se removió en su lugar apretando con una mano la tela de su túnica.—Estuve pensando…tal vez hubiese sido más fácil si alguno de los dos fuese una…chica. —confesó en un susurró, nervioso.

Draco parpadeó, ¿Qué el moreno pensó qué? E inmediatamente el enojo se apoderó de él, y su ceño se frunció.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez? —preguntó molesto. —De todas formas no interesa, como tampoco lo hace si eres chico o chica. Para mí eres lindo y te amo igual.—dijo con seriedad.

 _La leona_ sonrió y besó a su novio, contenta. Sólo cuando se separaron, notaron que Harry era un chico, otra vez.

* * *

 _ **¿Sufrí con esto? Sí, y mucho uwu**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Summary:**_ _Y eso era que desde siempre, él amaba el tranquilo rostro que su Príncipe ponía._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Leyendo.**

 **…**

Ambos se encontraban en los terrenos del colegio, sentados bajo la sombra del árbol cercano al lago negro, aunque en realidad el Príncipe de las serpientes se encontraba sentado, con la espaldas contra el tronco del árbol, leyendo un libro mientras el Gryffindor estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del rubio.

 _De esa forma pasaban sus ratos libres entre clase y clase._

Harry sonrió, al tiempo que observaba el tranquilo rostro de su Draco mientras leía ese libro de pociones. Ciertamente, cada que el rubio leía en presencia de su novio, ya se había hecho una rutina que éste lo observara y que el Slytherin no dijera nada a sabiendas de la ser el centro de atención de la mirada esmeralda.

 _Él no se quejaba, porque eso le encantaba._

Si bien, a la serpiente rubia le encantaba ser el centro de atención de su adorable león, y el mago moreno amaba ver a su novio cuando leía, había algo que Draco nunca sabría y Harry no lo admitiría.

 _Y eso era que desde siempre, él amaba el tranquilo rostro que su Príncipe ponía._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Summary:**_ _Si bien, en su primera visita a la casa de sus suegros, Draco Malfoy no los conquistó de inmediato – por lo menos no a uno de ellos – aprendió, o volvió a confirmar algo más claro que el agua._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Tema:** _Visitando la casa de los suegros por primera vez._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). OC's. Por esta ocasión AU con magia. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaración:** Repitiendo nuevamente: Sí, Harry aquí también es hijo de Tom Riddle Jr y James Potter, por lo tanto un Potter-Riddle.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Suegros.**

 **…**

Harry observó a su nervioso novio y no pudo evitar sonreír, algo divertido pero también enternecido al ver el ataque de pánico que – Draco intentaba ocultar – tenía en esos momentos, ¿La razón? Ese día, los presentaría ante sus padres como su novio. Meras formalidades, en realidad.

 _¿Pero qué más terrorífico que estar frente del Ministro de magia, Tom Riddle?_

Ambos se encontraban en el quiosco que había en el gran jardín de _Potter-Riddle Manor_ , mientras que adentro de la casa, James Potter y Lily Evans, con ayuda de los elfos, terminaban de darle los últimos retoques al comedor, donde sería el almuerzo que se usaría como carta de presentación, o algo así. A sabiendas de esto, y de que su padre aún no estaba – porque de ser así estaría peleando con su tía Lily – el menor de los Potter-Riddle se acercó a su novio, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó, sonriendo entre el beso al sentirse correspondidoe iniciar una cesión de estos.

—¿Y el insoportable de tu hermano mayor? —preguntó el mago mayor una vez que separaron.

El dueño de las orbes esmeraldas hizo puchero, y miró mal a su Slytherin.

—Annie se llevó a Nicolaya a no-sé-dónde-para-no-sé-qué. —dijo enfurruñado. —Y Nico no es insoportable, simplemente él no te quiere. —replicó al cruzarse brazos.

—Y que tu hermano no me apoye en estos momentos es tan reconfortante. —dijo sarcástico el rubio.

Ese simple comentario basto para que el chico de cabellos cual nido de pájaros riera y le diera otro beso a su pareja.

—¡Aléjate de mi James, Evans! —se escuchó el claro grito venir de la mansión.

Oh, Tom había llegado. Y Draco se congeló en su sitio.

 _Ay, Merlín, Morgana y Salazar, que sobreviviera para salir de ese lugar…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿No se supone que sólo eran tus padres? —cuestionó en un susurro el heredero Malfoy.

Se encontraban sentados en la mesa, almorzando en _familia_ , y ciertamente esa palabra no se limitaba hasta los Potter-Riddle, siendo que Tom – el patriarca de la familia – se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, sonriendo malicioso y cercanando con los ojos a su yerno, mientras que James estaba sentado a la derecha de su esposo junto con su hijo menor, el novio de éste, y Sirius Black, quién estaba más que divertido por la situación pero igual asesinaba con la mirada a Malfoy. Del lado izquierdo de la mesa, al lado del pelinegro mayor estaba Nicolaya – el hermano mayor de Harry, rubio y de ojos azules –, y entre éste y Lily se encontraba la única hija de la bruja pelirroja, Annie.

—No te quejes. —regañó entre susurros el de gafas. —Tía Lily y Annie están aquí para apoyarte. —el _sangre pura_ bufó. —Remus no pudo venir y los Weasley…Er…Molly no quería arriesgarse a que padre intentara hechizar _otra vez_ a los gemelos por pegarse a papá. —dijo al rascarse una mejilla. —Como sea, alégrate por el apoyo que tienes. —finalizó su regaño.

Draco sólo pudo bufar, resignado, sabiendo de antemano que si seguía con sus quejas el _castigo_ que recibiría por parte de su lindo novio sería terrible porque, un Harry enojado era de temer. Ignorando el hecho de ser el centro de las miradas, la pareja de jóvenes magos siguió comiendo, hasta que la carcajada que Padfoot los sorprendió, junto con las sonrisas que usurparon los rostros del Potter mayor y la pelirroja menor.

—¿Ves, Riddle? Draco es perfecto para Harry, son exactamente como tú y James. —comentó con burla Lily.

Y ciertamente los ceños fruncidos – en clara muestra de fastidio – del _Ministro de magia_ y su hijo mayor, fue la afirmación final que tanto león como serpiente necesitaron para saber que no habían sido para nada discretos. Rato después, cuando todos los magos y el par de brujas se encontraban _hablando tranquilamente_ en los jardines de la mansión, que la menor de las Evans se acercara más de lo permitido al chico de orbes esmeraldas fue todo lo que la serpiente necesito para terminar de ganarse a su suegro castaño y ganarse un par de puntos con el temible Tom Riddle.

—¡No toques a mi Harry, Evans!

Si bien, en su primera visita a la casa de sus suegros, Draco Malfoy no los conquistó de inmediato – por lo menos no a uno de ellos – aprendió, o volvió a confirmar algo más claro que el agua.

 _Que además de ganarse a su suegro, debería ganarse al resto de la inmensa familia de su novio._

* * *

 _ ***Annie Evans – hija de Lily Evans, bruja, Slytherin y casi hermana de Harry – al igual que Nicolaya Potter-Riddle – Mago, Slytherin, y hermano mayor de Harry (adoptado) – son un par de mis OC's que salen en un par de fics míos.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Summary:**_ _Y cuidar del Niño-Qué-Vivió era un paso más para llegar a su objetivo…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaración:** Continuación del Momento#21: "Borrachera."

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Temperatura.**

 **…**

—Sinceramente. —dijo Draco mientras cambiaba la compresa fría que el azabache tenía sobre la cabeza. —Esto es ridículo, Potter. —se quejó.

El afiebrado mago arropado hasta el cuello con las mantas soltó un débil gemido como toda queja, mientras se acurrucaba en entre las sabanas en busca de más calor. Por su lado, el aristócrata blondo sólo rodó los ojos, ciertamente toda la situación se le hacía estúpida ya al fin de cuentas la noche anterior él había terminado ebrio, pero a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó – con un dolor de cabeza horrible – se encontró con que su compañero de departamento se encontraba durmiendo en su pequeña cama – con ropa para su desgracia – y volando de fiebre.

—¿Cómo tienes tanto frío? ¡Te puse un hechizo para que no pase eso! —se quejó el rubio Slytherin. —¿No te estabas quejando anoche porque me ibas a tener que cuidar tú a mí? —interrogó con tono burlón.

Potter, bufó, destapándose un poco para fulminar con la mirada a su amigo, aunque sinceramente, su rostro más pálido de lo normal y sus mejillas rojas a causa de la fiebre, sólo provocaban que se viera tierno.

—Yo cuide de ti anoche. —replicó haciendo puchero. —Asique ahora te toca cuidar de mí, y lo harás si te callas y me dejas dormir, Dragón. —dijo algo adormilado.

El mayor miró con desdén al enfermo, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja al puro estilo Malfoy. Eventualmente suspiró, sonriendo levemente mientras admiraba lo adorable que se veía el Gryffindor.

 _Bueno, aún en lo ridículo de la situación, no le importaba cuidar de Harry._

—Te estoy contagiando mi forma sutil de amenazar. —el de la cicatriz de rayo rió suavemente. —Pero ya, te dejaré dormir, si me haces un lugar en la cama. —dijo con naturalidad.

Y, en esos momentos Harry agradecía que gracias a la temperatura elevada de su cuerpo, Draco no notará que su sonrojo había aumentado, y sin quejarse se hiso a un lado, dándole espacio al rubio. Una vez ambos se encontraron acostados y tapados en la pequeña cama – cosa que hacía que estuvieran más juntitos – el dueño de las orbes plateadas le dio un beso en los cabellos azabaches al menor, y lo abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo como Harry se acurrucaba contra él.

 _Porque en realidad estar así se les hacía normal y perfecto._

—Pero ni creas que tomaré una de esas raras y asquerosas pociones. —advirtió mientras lentamente se iba durmiendo. —Prefiero _los remedios muggles_ antes.

—Me lo imaginaba. —fue toda la respuesta del Malfoy.

 _Al fin de cuentas, de a poquito iría conquistando a Harry._

"—Te amo. —"

— _Ya verás, pronto haré que me creas._ _—_ pensó el heredero _Malfoy-Manor_ mientras se disponía a velar los sueños de su chico.

 _Y cuidar del Niño-Qué-Vivió era un paso más para llegar a su objetivo…_

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Summary:**_ _Al fin de cuentas, ¿Quién pensaría a que se debía que les había encantado verse con otro tipo de ropa?_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **La lógica escapó de mí, otra vez…**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Con un diferente estilo de ropa.**

 **…**

A lo largo de los años en Hogwarts, Harry se había acostumbrado a ver a todos la mayor parte del tiempo con túnicas, capas y trajes – en quidditch – y también, fuera del colegio veía esa característica ropa. Ciertamente contadas era las veces que veía a un mago con un tipo de ropa _diferente_ , y cuando decía diferente, se refería a la ropa _muggle._

 _Ese sí era un estilo de ropa completamente diferente, cuando del Mundo Mágico se trataba._

Y, entre esas contadas personas vestidas a lo _muggle_ – gracias a alguna maravilla desconocida y mística – se encontraba su novio, el arrogante Draco Malfoy , quién odiaba las cosas de los _muggles_ , aunque ahora soportaba un poquito el que estos existieran.

 _Y el león admitía que cuando vio a su Dragón vestido así se sorprendió._

La primera vez que el moreno vio a Malfoy vistiendo con simples ropas _muggle_ fue en tercer año, luego de hacer una apuesta estúpida, simplemente otra mera intención de llamar la atención del otro. Ese día habían salido a _Hogsmeade_ para olvidarse un poco del colegio, los tres se encontraban yendo a _"Las Tres Escobas"_ cuando en pleno camino se habían encontrado con el mago rubio y sus amigos. Como era de esperar la confrontación no tardó en iniciar.

—Qué raro, Potter con _ropa muggle_. —canturreó Parkinson – quien estaba colgada del brazo de Malfoy – haciendo una mueca de asco.

Y el pelirrojo inmediatamente contraatacó.

—¿Y el estirado de Malfoy qué? —su rostro ya se veía rojo de la furia.

¿Lo gracioso de eso? Que los _atacados_ siquiera se habían insultado entre ellos. Hasta ese momento.

—¿Yo qué, Comadreja? —cuestionó el Slytherin al arquear una ceja.

—Te la pasas con tu ropa _bonita_ , Malfoy. —intervino el de gafas, mirando con desdén la ropa de su rival. —Ni aunque te pagaran te vestirías como un simple _muggle_. —añadió, picándole un poquito al otro, sonriendo con burla.

Ese simple gesto logró irritar a la serpiente.

—¿Quieres apostar, Potty? —dijo al sonreír arrogante.

El león se cruzó de brazos y miró con cierta resistencia al mayor.

—Te escucho.

Rato después, el par de chicos intercambiaron sus ropas – haciéndoles ciertos retoques con un pase de varita en el tamaño, color y diseño – vistiendo el azabache de cabellos revueltos como todo un mago _sangre pura_ , y el chico de ojos plateados como un simple adolescente _muggle_. Cuando Potter miró a Dracono pudo evitar que la sorpresa se pintara en sus orbes esmeraldas y un sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas.

 _El muy maldito se veía bien hasta con ese estilo de ropa._

—¿Sin palabras, Potter? —preguntó, al sonreír ladino, el blondo.

—¡Ya veremos si aguantas hasta el viernes, Malfoy! —gritó el ruborizado moreno.

El extraño brillo en los ojos de los enemigos al verse, ni a los Gryffindor, ni a los Slytherin les extrañó, contribuyendo todo a su rivalidad.

 _Al fin de cuentas, ¿Quién pensaría a que se debía que les había encantado verse con otro tipo de ropa?_

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Summary:**_ _Por eso, fieles a su creencia, ambos magos en esos precisos momentos se encontraban peleando por una simple tarea doméstica. La de quién iría a la lavandería._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Lavandería.**

 **…**

Si alguien en algún momento pensó que dejarían de lado sus peleas en cuanto tuvieron una relación, ciertamente aquel fue un pensamiento muy inocente e ingenuo, porque, sí, está bien, ellos se amaban, y eran una pareja que compartía departamento pero, ¡Por favor! ¡Eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy! Ellos _**nunca**_ dejarían sus peleas sin motivos razonables y aceptables de lado, es más desde que empezaron a salir sus peleas – si eso que tenían se podía llamar peleas – eran por cosas insignificantes.

 _Y tal vez las eventuales dulces reconciliaciones tenían algo que ver._

Pero, volviendo a lo importante, resumiendo en pocas palabras, entre ellos – por muy estúpidas que fueran – las peleas no podían faltar, por el simple hecho de que eso sería antinatural y extraño. Por eso, fieles a su creencia, ambos magos en esos precisos momentos se encontraban peleando por una simple tarea doméstica.

 _La de quién iría a la lavandería._

—¡No pienso ir a ese maldito lugar, Potter! —replicó el heredero Malfoy. —¡Yo me fui la última vez! —dijo al fruncir el ceño, caminando hacia la cocina del departamento.

El azabache suspiró, fastidiado, en primer lugar por estar persiguiendo a su novio por todo el lugar, en segundo lugar, porque el rubio siempre se quejaba cada que le decía que – cuando le convenía – tenía mala memoria.

—¡No mientas, Malfoy! —gruñó al hacer un mohín. —Yo me fui la última vez. —puntualizó al cruzarse de brazos.

También cruzándose de brazos, el futuro _sanador_ arqueó una ceja, mirando con cierta molestia al león.

—Como sea. No pienso ir a la lavandería. —Draco prefirió evitar la mirada enojada de su Harry. —Cada vez que voy esta esa mujer del piso de abajo. Es espeluznante. —dijo mientras unos escalofríos le pasaban por todo el cuerpo.

Y ese simple comentario bastó para que toda la _atmosfera tensa_ desapareciera, el menor riera a carcajadas, haciendo que el contrario le mirara sorprendido antes de sonreír levemente. Una vez que se calmó, y una sonrisa alegre adornó su rostro, se acercó a su amante y lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Bueno, no se puede evitar, mi Dragón es hermoso. —dijo el moreno con ese brillo peligroso aún en sus ojos antes de besar al mayor de esa forma demandante, apasionada que sabe, atontaba al otro.

Draco ancló sus manos a los costados de la cintura del menor, sonriendo entre el beso, encantado, más que por lo apasionado de este, estaba encantado por la clara muestra de celos que también ese beso significaba.

 _Como si Harry pudiera engañarlo._

—Entonces, ve a la lavandería por la ropa, yo comenzaré a cocinar. —dijo tranquilamente Potter una vez que se separaron.

El blondo aristócrata suspiró. —Cada día eres mejor seduciéndome para manipularme.

—Pues convivo contigo, asique aprendo del mejor. —fue la simple respuesta del de la mirada esmeralda.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡He creado un monstruo! —dramatizó.

Y ambos no pudieron evitar reír.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Summary:**_ _Porque era divertido comprar cosas para su bebé._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Yendo de Compras.**

 **…**

Como en cualquier pareja, existían cosas en las que Harry y Draco eran abismalmente diferentes, y eso, muchas veces, era poco decir.

 _Y, entre esas cosas, se encontraba el ir de compras._

Por lo menos cuando de ropa se trataba.

"—Una pareja dispareja. —solía picar Pansy, divertida."

Porque mientras al rubio s _anador_ le encantaba ir de compras en busca de ropa, zapatos nuevos – tanto en el _Mundo_ _Mágico_ como en el _Muggle_ –, el mago de ojos esmeraldas prefería hacer ese tipo de compras sólo cuando era necesario, aunque claro, la cosa no era tan así ya que su esposo lo arrastraba con él cada que podía.

"—Una pareja que se complementa. —defendía Hermione, segura."

Pero ese día, cuando ambos estuvieron libres de trabajo o cualquier otro tipo de compromiso, fue Harry quién propuso el ir de compras, y en cuanto su esposo dijo que si, el _auror_ sonrió feliz, con ese brillo especial y único en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Ya cuando los dos magos se encontraron en el _Callejón Diagon_ el azabache no tardó ni un instante en arrastrar a su rubia pareja hacía las tiendas adecuadas, en busca de ropa, juguetes, zapatitos, una cuna y demás, todo lo necesario para su bebé.

—¡Draco! —llamó Potter-Malfoy en cuanto estuvo al lado del _sanador._

El hombre orbes plateadas dejó de lado los pequeños y adorables piyamas que hasta ese momento estaba viendo – después buscaría más variedad cuando fueran al _Mundo_ _Muggle_ – y le dio toda su atención a su embarazado esposo, aunque al tener tan poco tiempo de gestación, sólo si miraban fija y detalladamente al mago menor notarían una pequeña curvita, apenas.

—¿Si, Harry? —cuestionó al ver como el menor hacia un adorable puchero.

—¿Tú cual dices? —dijo al mostrarle dos enterizos, uno con dibujos de muchas _snicht doradas_ y plateadas, que iban de acá para allá, y otro – que convenientemente – tenía leones que rugían con serpientes que movían su cola con cascabel y sacaban la lengua. —Yo no me puedo decir. —añadió al mirar nuevamente las dos pequeñas prendas.

Malfoy lo pensó un poco.

—¿Por qué no llevar los dos? Ambos me gustan a mí también. —contestó calmadamente, sonriéndole cálida y encantadora al de la cicatriz.

Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Harry asintió, yendo en la búsqueda de la bruja que los había atendido al llegar al negocio, mientras que Draco seguía mirando ropa. Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, y soltar una leve risita al ver como su esposo _fastidiaba un poquito_ a la vendedora en busca de más y más cosas de bebé, muy diferente a cuando la ropa es para él – y escapa de las vendedoras – pero no puede culpar a su Harry, porque él también esta emocionado, eufórico.

 _Porque era divertido comprar cosas para su bebé._

Y esa emoción se multiplicó cuando al poco tiempo tuvieron que volver a salir de compras, en busca de más cosas en cuanto el _medimago_ les confirmó que en vez de uno, a la mansión y a sus vidas llegarían dos lindos gemelos.

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz navidad!...¡Y Noche Buena! Y para quienes celebren con otro nombre este día, ¡Igual felicidad!**_

 _ **Ya voy saludando por adelantado y de paso dejando un aviso:**_

 _ **Lo más probable es que ni hoy, ni mañana pueda actualizar otro cap además de este – a pesar que tengo por la mitad el siguiente ambientado por esta época del año – por toda la cosa de convivencia en familia.**_

 _ **¡De consuelo me queda una semana para terminar de escribir los…¿Veinticuatro drabbles restantes?! OwÓ**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Summary:**_ _Sí, estaban juntos y se protegerían, para siempre._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaración:** Pueden tomar esto como un tipo de continuación – más bien lo que sucedió antes – del Momento#37: Mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **En una batalla, codo a codo.**

 **…**

El momento finalmente había llegado, el lado de la Luz se encontraba luchando contra el de la Oscuridad en la batalla final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

 _Aquella era la batalla definitiva._

 _Y ellos estaban juntos, en el mismo bando._

Casi todos los _horrocruxes_ habían sido destruidos, el plan estaba trazado, Harry finalmente enfrentaría su destino – aunque prácticamente lo había estado haciendo la vida entera – y mientras los demás luchaban a muerte contra los _Mortífagos_ , Potter y Malfoy se abrían paso para llegar hacía el _Lord,_ ambos peleando, cuidándose las espaldas.

—¡Draco cuidado! —exclamó el _Elegido_ pero en vista que su pareja estaba ocupada luchando contra dos de los tipos de negro, apuntó su varita a las espaldas del rubio. — _ **¡Bombarda!**_ —y le dio exitosamente al tercer _Mortífago_ que estaba atrás de Malfoy.

 _Y se protegerían el uno al otro._

— _ **¡Sectumsempra!**_ —el inesperado gritó del Slytherin asustó al menor, y un mago de túnica negra a su lado inmediatamente cayó en cuanto el hechizo lo alcanzó.

El Gryffindor lo miró sorprendido.

Una vez que el adolescente de orbes plateadas estuvo al lado del azabache, le dio un golpe en la cabeza, provocando que el moreno se sobara la parte afectada y lo mirara enojado.

—No me mires así, deberías ser más cuidadoso, idiota. —regaño, frunciendo el ceño. —Y no me vengas con eso de "estamos en una guerra". —advirtió molesto.

Siguieron avanzando, peleando contra cualquier mago o bruja que se atravesara en su camino y apoyara al enemigo, evitando que se acercaran a su objetivo. En algún momento del combate, un hechizo pasó cerca del heredero Malfoy, quién pudo evitarlo a duras penas.

— _ **¡Confundus!**_

— _ **¡Crucio!**_

— _ **¡Expelliarmus!**_

— _ **¡Bombarda maxima!**_

— _ **¡Muffliato! ¡Expulso!**_

—¿Qué paso con eso de ser cuidadoso? —picó Harry al arquear una ceja, igualito a como el rubio lo hacía.

Retomando la marcha, Draco chasqueó la lengua, fulminando con la mirada a su novio, el cual sólo rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, resignado ante el silencio del mayor. Luego de un par de enfrentamientos más, llegó el momento en que ambos jóvenes magos se tuvieron que separar; momentáneamente solos, la serpiente y león se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—No me interesa que estemos en medio de la última batalla, y lo que esa estúpida profecía diga, ten cuidado. —susurró Draco en el oído ajeno.

—¿Vas a estar bien, verdad? —cuestionó Potter, prácticamente en un murmullo.

Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al detectar el tono preocupado que impregnaba a la pregunta y lo irónica que era su respuesta.

—Soy el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, la mano derecha de Voldemort. —dijo sin darle ya importancia al nombre del mestizo loco. —Estoy perfectamente preparado, Harry. —aseguró.

El nombrado asintió, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo. Sabía que aquello no era una despedida, _no_ debía serlo, era un simple hasta luego, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse.

—De todas formas se precavido. —pidió al separarse levemente, sin romper el abrazo.

Y los dos intercambiaron miradas llenas de sentimientos.

—Y tú no te dejes llevar por tu complejo de héroe suicida. —dijo el rubio con un tono divertido pero con cierta seriedad.

El par de jóvenes magos se dieron un tierno beso antes de volver a abrazarse y, antes de separarse por completo, Potter levantó su varita, apuntando al _Mortífago_ que había aparecido a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

— _ **¡Petrificus totalus!**_

—¡Ya vete! —gritó el _sangre_ _pura_ una vez se separaron.

Mientras el blondo mago se quedaba peleando con un dos de los _compañeros_ de su padre, el _Niño-Qué-Vivió_ comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta con varita en mano.

 _Sí, estaban juntos y se protegerían, para siempre._

— _ **¡Crucio!**_

— _ **¡Protego!**_

— _ **¡Avada kedavra!**_

— _ **¡Crucio!**_

— _ **¡Expelliarmus!**_

— _Mierda. —_ pensó la serpiente en cuanto el hechizo le dio.

— _ **¡Avada…!**_

Aun sin estar muy lejos, el Gryffindor miró para atrás, asustándose de sobremanera al ver a su pareja sin varita. No tardó en reaccionar, dar media vuelta y apuntar a quién amenazaba a su Dragón.

— _ **¡Sectumsempra!**_

En lo que el contrincante restante tardaba en reaccionar, el blanquecino Slytherin agarró su varita, le hizo una señal a su amante y sonrió ladino.

— _ **¡Avada kedavra!**_

Eso fue suficiente para que Potter se tranquilizara un poquito y siguiera con su camino, para terminar de una vez con su deber, al tiempo que Draco seguía deteniendo a todos los enemigos que iban tras el de la cicatriz.

 _Se protegerían aún a costa de su propia vida._

* * *

 _ **No sé qué tengo con el "Sectumsempra" y el "Avada kedavra" asique no me pregunten *risita nerviosa* ¿Me parece a mí o hice a un Draco diferente al de siempre? *carita pensativa***_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Summary:**_ _El que una salida con sus amigos, hubiese terminado con un encuentro casual entre ambos, ciertamente, debió ser cosa del destino._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Por esta ocasión AU, sin magia. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **Lo que pasa cuando Marsha me manda a escribir muy de madrugada casi todo, y me hace terminar, muy de madrugada también.**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Saliendo con amigos.**

 **…**

De la nada irse en grupo de viaje unos días antes del veinticinco de Diciembre y quedarse en otro país a pasar Noche Buena y Navidad de forma obligada porque ningún avión despegaría a causa de una tormenta eléctrica, según Harry, Hermione y Ron, era algo que sólo les podía pasar a sus padres.

 _Un verdadero fiasco._

Por eso ahora se encontraban los tres juntos, abrigados de la cabeza a los pies, caminando por las calles de la ciudad admirando lo hermosa y festiva que se vía, completamente preparada para el día siguiente, mientras se dirigían al centro comercial en donde tres de los hermanos del pelirrojo – Ginny, Fred y George –, Neville y Luna los esperaban para ir a comer a un restaurante que había en el gigantesco edificio. Una vez estuvieron todos juntos, entre bromas, uno que otro regaño, y una alegre charla llegaron al lugar en donde cenarían, una camarera los guio a una mesa grande, algo alejada del resto.

 _Nada arruinaría esa salida navideña._

—Es un lugar bastante acogedor. —comentó la chica Weasley al mirar el lugar.

—La decoración les quedó genial. —aseguró Neville.

—Y el ambiente es perfecto. —afirmó Harry.

Luego de hablar un poco más de cosas variadas como qué harían en las vacaciones, si viajarían, si se reunirían, en lo malo que era que sus padres no estuvieran en la ciudad, el grupo de chicos pidió lo que cada uno comería y bebería. Rato después, cuando un grupo de chicos de su misma edad, acompañados por un camarero, llegaron a su mesa, el ambiente pareció fragmentarse, las risas pararon y la tensión apareció.

—¿Qué demonios…?—dijo con irritación uno de los recién llegados.

 _Aunque parecía que la mala suerte era hereditaria…_

—¿Malfoy? —dijo en un hilo de voz Potter, aún sorprendido.

—Nuestra salida ya valió. —ahogó un gemido Ron.

La castaña de orbes miel lo asesinó con la mirada, y el pecoso chico ya no dijo nada. Por su parte Blaise rodaba los ojos al ver como Crabbe y Goyle se sentaban en los puestos que aún quedaban libre en la mesa y comenzaban a comer.

—¡No sean traidores! —chilló la única chica del grupo.

—Y tú no nos dejes sordos, Pans. —dijo tranquilamente Nott.

Para sorpresa de todos – y hasta ellos mismos – los gemelos Weasley comenzaron a reír, e ignorando al resto de sus acompañantes se pusieron de pie y caminaron un par de pasos, hasta pararse cada uno al lado del _Príncipe_ rubio.

—Oh bueno…—dijo Fred.

—No queda de otra, ¿Verdad, Fred?

Draco los observó con desconfianza.

—Exacto, George. —y el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡A compartir comida! —exclamaron juntos, llamando la atención de todos.

 _Y la poca paciencia del rubio se fue por el caño…_

—¿Qué les hace pensar qu…?—comenzó a decir, con un tono de voz helado y un aura amenazante pero inmediatamente se detuvo cuando los gemelos se acercaron un poco más.

—No hace falta que mientas, pequeño heredero. —dijo uno de los pelirrojos.

—Lo sabemos todo. —dijo el otro, provocando que el simple inexpresivo Malfoy se tensara e instintivamente buscara con la mirada a cierto moreno. —No te preocupes, él no fue. —aseguró.

—Ni siquiera sabe que lo sabemos. —añadió con una gatuna sonrisa el que habló primero.

Fastidiado, el blanquecino de orbes plateadas bufó, y mientras los gemelos se sentaban, él peleaba con el italiano, la pelinegra y Nott para que copiaran a Crabbe y Goyle, asegurando que más tarde tendrían una pequeña charla con el dueño del local a causa de tan desagradable confusión. Rato después, cuando lo que habían pedido para comer les fue traído, entre bocado y bocado, y una que otra copa de vino, el ahora numero grupo se percató que, dejando de lado su conocido desagrado reciproco, era magnifico hablar entre ellos de temas varios.

—¿Quieren venir? —preguntó de la nada la chica Lovegood.

El grupo liderado por el rubio Malfoy intercambió miradas confundidas e intrigadas. Finalmente fue Blaise quién preguntó:

—¿A dónde?

—A la azotea. —respondió inmediatamente el menor de los hombres Weasley.

—Neville conoce a alguien. —continuó la castaña.

—Asique a medianoche subiremos a la azotea para ver los fuegos artificiales. —dijo emocionado el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas, sonriendo alegre.

Ante aquella sonrisa radiante, Draco no pudo evitar arquear una ceja interesado, contagiándose él también y sonriendo inconscientemente.

—Por lo tanto…—susurró un tímido Longbottom.

—Nos preguntábamos si querían acompañarnos. —finalizó la muchacha pelirroja.

Solo fue necesario el ver sonrisas ladinas, y ojos brillantes por la expectativa, para saber que la silenciosa respuesta era afirmativa.

—Faltan diez minutos para que sea veinticinco de Diciembre. —comentó casualmente Parkinson.

El ahora numeroso grupo de universitarios intercambió miradas divertidas, y una que otra risa estridente, mientras a escondidas – con ayuda de Seamus, uno de los camareros del lugar – subían por las escaleras del lugar hacía la azotea, llegando en el preciso momento que el reloj mostraba el inicio de un nuevo día, y los fuegos artificiales surcaban los cielos, dejando a la vista un hermoso escenario. Y mientras sus amigos convivían sanamente entre ellos, disfrutando de la vista, riendo y sacando fotos, un poco alejados se encontraban un azabache de gafas y un rubio de orbes plateadas agarrados de la mano, observando con suaves sonrisas el bonito cielo nocturno.

—Feliz navidad, Draco. —susurró Harry al mirar a su novio.

Sonriendo de esa forma torcida, que él sabía derretía a su lindo amante, el susodicho se acercó al menor, dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

—Feliz navidad, Harry. —dijo en cuanto se separaron, abrazándolo por la cintura. —Por cierto, ¿Sabías que soy un idiota enamorado por tu culpa? —añadió divertido.

—Yo también te amo, cariño. —dijo el de gafas, sonriendo divertido.

 _El que una salida con sus amigos, hubiese terminado con un encuentro casual entre ambos, ciertamente, debió ser cosa del destino._

—Esto es muy bueno para un chantaje. —susurró George, sacando fotos con su celular.

—Te lo dije. —dijo Fred, grabando todo con el suyo.

* * *

 _ **En realidad, esto iba para más pero sin darme cuenta llegue al límite de palabras, y tuve que andar editando, tomando en cuenta que lo hice en modo zombi porque luego no podré, no estoy segura que tan aceptable quedó.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Summary:**_ _He allí las consecuencias de sus desmedidas acciones._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaración:** Continuación del Momento#14: "Peleas."

 _ **Er…no me hago responsable del sinsentido que encuentren allí abajo…**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Ley del Hielo.**

 **…**

Draco reconocía que en ciertas ocasiones la precaución por la todo Slytherin, no, por la que todo buen Malfoy era reconocido se hundía en alguna parte oscura y alejada de su mente, por lo cual en esas ciertas ocasiones solía sobrepasar los límites, sufriendo las consecuencias eventualmente.

 _Y una clara muestra de ello era esa pelea con Harry._

Hacia exactamente dos semanas él y Potter habían peleado, algo completamente normal porque se trababa de ellos, pero esa pelea inesperadamente no fue una _normal_ , fue una bastante fuerte – al punto de hacer temblar el departamento por un casi estallido de magia en conjunto –, una muy diferente a las que solían tener desde que habían comenzado a salir.

 _Fue de esas pocas peleas importantes y graves._

Y eso Draco lo sabía perfectamente, desde el primer momento, pero ese no había podido evitar enojarse instantáneamente ante lo que el menor le había dicho porque él aun no podía aceptar, no podía comprender cómo su pareja aún no se podía preocupara por sus detestables parientes _muggles_ luego de todo lo que le hicieron. Aquello le irritaba de sobremanera. Pero a pesar de todo, el rubio mago reconocía que se había pasado de la raya, había hablado demás ante el calor de la discusión, había dicho cosas hirientes, y, como era de esperarse, había lastimado a Harry.

Ciertamente, de todo eso, lo que más lamentaba era haber lastimado a su león y quería disculparse, abrazar al dueño de esas expresivas orbes esmeraldas y llenarlo de besos por todos lados.

 _Pero no podía._

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, Draco Malfoy no podía pedirle perdón a su amante por orgullo, o por seguir enojado, ya que al fin de cuentas el enfado se le había ido en cuanto volvió a su departamento varias horas después de haberse ido furioso, y no encontrar a Potter. Sí, en momentos desesperados como ese el enojo o el orgullo eran nimiedades, y la única y verdadera razón por la que no podía disculparse con el otro era porque el de las gafas venía aplicándole la ley de hielo desde hacía dos semanas, qué decir de que siquiera estaban compartiendo el departamento en el que vivían.

"—No te preocupes Draco, Harry está aquí con nosotros en la madriguera, y dijo que se quedaría por unos días. —avisó Hermione, dudosa, por _Red Flu_.

—¡Y más te vale arreglar lo quesea que hiciste, Hurón idiota! —gritó el pelirrojo, apareciendo de la nada, completamente enojado."

 _He allí las consecuencias de sus desmedidas acciones._

En un principio, el alto hombre intentó no preocuparse demasiado, pensando que tal vez era una de esas ocasiones en la que el otro mago necesitaba un poco de espacio y que en poco tiempo el malhumor mermaría, pero con el paso de los días – y una que otra visita a su novio – se dio cuenta que la cosa no iba por ahí. Harry no estaba simplemente malhumorado, estaba furioso, y que cada que se veían, se cruzaban o estaban siquiera en la misma habitación su chico le ignorara, evitara, no le hablara o siquiera le mirara dejaba muy en claro ese hecho.

 _Aunque en cierta ocasión el rubio notó el brillo opaco en los ojos verdes._

Y es así como el _sangre pura_ llevaba casi la mitad del mes, intentado hablar con su pareja mientras ésta le esquivaba como si fuera la peste, y sus amigos intentado aconsejarlos – a Draco en cómo convencer al azabache, y a Harry en que le diera una oportunidad al mayor – olvidando lo terco que podía llegar hacer el que _Niño-Qué-Vivió_ cuando se lo proponía.

 _Pero por muy terco que fuera, Malfoy no se rendiría en intentar arreglar las cosas._

Así, mientras sus amigos jugaban al juego del gato y el ratón, cada que se veían cierto alto pelirrojo y un coqueto italiano hablaban entre sí en susurros, sonriendo gatunamente cuando llegaron a una resolución, la cual mantuvieron en secreto.

 _Ya iba siendo hora que Slytherin y Gryffindor trabajaran juntos por un bien mayor…_

* * *

 _ **Si no tuviera dudas, apostaría que este es el drabble – viñeta más bien – con menos lógica y sentido que escrito desde principio de año, pero aún ¿veintiún? drabbles más aguardan ser escritos y publicados.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Summary:**_ _Y sí, puede que Harry estuviera aterrado, espantado, pero tener a Draco a su lado mejoraba las cosas, porque si bien el no paraba a uno de sus tantos demonios, lo comprendía, como siempre._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **No me termina de convencer…**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **El lado obscuro de un personaje** **.**

 **…**

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, y, a excepción de él, ni Ron, Seamus, Neville o Dean se encontraban en cuarto aunque ya fueran altas horas de la noche.

 _Sinceramente era algo que agradecía en silencio._

Volvió a soltar otro sollozo, y apretó un poco más su rostro contra la almohada, la cual ya estaba mojada a causa de sus lágrimas. Hipó y se acurrucó de nueva cuenta entre las sabanas. Se encontraban en la recta final, a punto de cruza los últimos tramos restantes para llegar al final de esa _carrera contra reloj_ , y eso había hecho que Harry pensara, que recordara.

 _Y el miedo se apoderó de él…_

Tal vez era estúpido para algunas personas, tal vez no, al fin de cuentas se venía _enfrentando_ a su destino prácticamente desde siempre, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba asustado, estaba completamente aterrorizado, quizás había llegado al límite de su aguante, y que todos los momentos vividos le vinieran encima de la nada, realmente no habían ayudado, o tal vez sí, pero sólo para aumentar el horror que sentía, porque la guerra estaba llegando a su punto crítico.

 _Y él tal vez podía perder a las personas que quería._

En realidad, ese no era el mejor momento para que la inseguridad le golpeara de una forma tan fuerte, profunda, ni que sintiera completa y totalmente el peso de lo que significaba ser el _Elegido_ , y eso, el mago azabache lo sabe perfectamente, por lo tanto se vuelve a frustrar. Soltó un gemido lastimero, sollozó más, y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas humedeciendo nuevamente la funda de su almohada; ciertamente, el Gryffindor ya no estaba seguro de la razón por la cual lloraba, si era miedo, inseguridad o molestia, lo único que sabía era no pararía hasta que ese cumulo de pesados sentimientos que le habían venido encima desapareciera.

El de la extraña cicatriz en la frente sintió como el colchón cedía ante el peso de otra persona, inmediatamente su llanto paró.

—¿Harry? —llamó con suavidad una voz más que conocida.

—¿Draco? —dijo de forma amortiguada.

El rubio Slytherin parpadeó, y frunció el ceño, para nada feliz ante lo entrecortada que la voz de su pareja había sonado. Se pasó una de sus pálidas manos pos sus cabellos claros, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer para consolar al león, y, el hecho de que él mismo estuviera aún medio dormido no le ayudaba a pensar con la claridad de siempre, aunque, secretamente, eso le había valido mierda en cuanto Granger llegó a la puerta de su Casa en las mazmorras a hurtadillas para avisarle que Harry parecía haber colapsado.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó con cuidado, tanteando el terreno.

En realidad, el mago de orbes plateadas tenía una buena idea – para nada errónea – de a qué se debía el colapso de su novio. El _Niño Dorado_ solamente se removió entre las mantas, para luego destaparse y saltar sobre Malfoy, abrazándose a él, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro del blanquecino, llorando nuevamente; por su lado, el mayor intentó mantener el equilibrio – ya que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama – para luego abrazar protectoramente a su chico, y acariciarle la espalda con suavidad, como intentando confortarlo.

—Draco. —llamó el de las gafas, una vez que se calmó.

El susodicho siguió acariciando la espalda del contrario estando ambos aún abrazados.

—¿Hm?

Potter apretó los labios, soltando un suspiró cansado.

—¿Tú…crees que se enojen? —preguntó dudoso. —Porque yo…tenga miedo de morir. —añadió, en un tono de voz bajito.

La serpiente detuvo sus caricias, y abrió los ojos, sorprendido, separándose del mago de cabellos cual nido de pájaros sin llegar a romper su abrazo.

—¿Llorabas por eso? —interrogó, atónito.

El dueño de las orbes esmeraldas se mordió el labio, nervioso. —¡Sé que es una estupidez! ¡Y no sé porque demonios sucede ahora! —dijo alterado. —¡Pero tengo miedo! —repitió, esta vez pareciendo entrar en un ataque de pánico. —¡No quiero morir, ni quedarme solo! ¡Mucho menos quiero perder a alguno de ustedes! —y la desesperación teñía cada palabra que exclamaba.

Draco atrajo de nueva cuenta a Potter en abrazo apretado, sintiendo como el menor volvía a esconder su rostro en la curvatura entre su cuello y su hombro. Suspiró, apretando la mandíbula, ciertamente el consolar no era su fuerte, nunca lo había sido y duda mucho de que en algún momento lo fuera, pero teniendo a esa masa temblorosa entre sus brazos que no resultaba ser nadie más que su amado Harry, se esforzaría.

—No es estúpido. —dijo entre susurros, en un tono confidencial entre ellos. —Es algo completamente normal, me preocuparía si no tuvieras miedo de morir. —continuó suavemente. —Todos estamos asustados, tenemos miedo de morir o de perder a alguien importante. Yo, por ejemplo, me aterra la sola idea de perderte a ti, o alguno de mis amigos, a mi padrino o…a mis padres. —confesó prácticamente en un murmullo.

Harry despegó su rostro de su escondite para conectar miradas con su rubio, esmeralda y plata se fundieron, y Malfoy sonrió encantadoramente a su pareja, alegrándose un poquito al ver como el menor aún con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y con un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas le correspondía la sonrisa con timidez. El Slytherin tomo entre sus manos el rostro del miembro de la Casa escarlata y dorado, dejando un tierno beso sobre la frente ajena como una sutil caricia, un mimo, donde intentaba expresarle de forma dulce todo sus sentimientos.

 _Potter captó perfectamente el mensaje._

—Realmente sería muy…injusto, si se enojaran porque tienes miedo, Harry. —afirmó el mago _sangre pura_ volviendo a abrazar a su amante.

El nombrado sólo asintió, acurrucándose mejor en su lugar privilegiado entre los brazos de su Dragón, sonriendo mientras lentamente se iba quedando dormido.

 _Y sí, puede que Harry estuviera aterrado, espantado, pero tener a Draco a su lado mejoraba las cosas, porque si bien el no paraba a uno de sus tantos demonios, lo comprendía, como siempre._

* * *

 _ **Ciertamente aquí habían muchas opciones, asique elegí la más ¿Fácil? Para escribir, lo gracioso fue que al principio apenas saque el tema y cuando me di cuenta me pase del límite…Asique, sí, otra vez tuve que editar uwu.**_

 _ **¡Tomando en cuenta que me quedan tres días para subir diecinueve drabbles más, mis incoherencias están a mil! Y sí, soy un asco con las cuentas. La parte fea aquí, es que deje para los último los temas en los que tengo un bloqueo horripilante, ¿Genial, no? -.-**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Summary:**_ _En realidad él odiaba esas fiestas, pero tener a Draco a su lado las hacia un poquito más soportables._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash.O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Y OC. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Aclaración:** Y otra vez, Harry es hijo de Tom Riddle Jr y James Potter.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Fiesta Indeseada.**

…

En realidad, pocas eran las cosas que lograban causar un gran trauma en Harry Potter-Riddle – como por ejemplo ver a sus padres en cierta situación comprometedora, algo que un niñito de diez años no debería ver, y según Nico, un adolescente de catorce mucho menos – y ahora, entre esa para nada extensa lista podía agregar algo verdaderamente perturbador.

 _Que el par de rubios trabajaran en equipo._

—¿Y por qué demonios tengo que ir? —bufó malhumorado, mientras Draco le acodaba la túnica de gala.

 _Y sólo para llevarlo a una maldita fiesta._

Se encontraban en _Potter-Malfoy Manor_ , los tres listos para ir a la gran fiesta _sorpresa_ que se había preparado para celebrar que Harry ahora era jefe del departamento de _aurores_ , algo verdaderamente halagador de no ser porque el menor de los hijos del _Ministro_ _de_ _Magia_ Inglesa detestaba ese tipo de eventos.

—Porque eres el invitado de honor, Harry. —dijo con paciencia Nicolaya, ya acostumbrado a la terquedad de su hermanito.

—¿Y? No quiero ir y no iré. —dijo en un bufido el azabache.

Se cruzó de brazos e hiso pucheros, mirando asesinamente a su pareja quién le abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura para evitar que se escapara. Draco ni se inmutó por la venenosa mirada de la que era víctima.

—No te soltaré. —fue todo lo que dijo.

Harry se enfurruñó más y el mago rubio de ojos azules, rodó los ojos, levemente fastidiado. Según Nicolaya Potter-Riddle hasta con ese tipo de intercambios, su dulce hermanito y el insoportable de su cuñado derramaban más miel de la que le era tolerable.

—Como sea. —dijo el jugador de Quidditch, de la nada agarró su varita y con adecuado pero flojo movimiento, susurró. — _ **Desmaius**_. —y el rubio platino tuvo entre sus brazos a un inconsciente _auror._ _—_ ¿Tú como crees que lo hacíamos participar en esos molestos eventos? Harry heredó ese disgusto de padre por las fiestas de sociedad. —respondió tranquilamente a la muda pregunta.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, y con delicadeza alzó de forma nupcial a su desmayado esposo al tiempo que exclamaba:

—¡Al, Scorp, hora de irnos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hechizarme era innecesario, sabes. —se quejó el azabache mientras se masajeaba sus adoloridas mejillas.

Habían llegado al lugar de la fiesta hacía cerca de una hora, y desde el preciso momento en que Draco le había despertado, los políticos, magos _sangre pura_ , sus compañeros de trabajo y del Ministerio no habían terminado de salir, viniendo uno de tras del otro, sin permitirle a Potter-Malfoy el descansar por unos momentos, y hasta estaba seguro que más de uno había notado su sonrisa incomoda. Draco sonrió, divertido ante el adorable mohín que su esposo hacía, e ignorando la mirada de muerte que recibía por parte del Jefe de _aurores_ mientras esperaba a que el azabache se sentara a su lado en la mesa que les fue asignada.

—No puedes culparme, si tu no viste venir ese hechizo por parte de tu hermano, yo mucho menos. —se defendió el _sanador_ , intentado hacer una expresión inocente. —Vamos, amor, no seas enojón. —y aparentemente eso hizo enfurruñarse más al azabache.

—Los enojones aquí son tú y Nicolaya. —replicó al fruncir el ceño. —Además de impacientes, yo solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo más para prepararme mentalmente. —dijo al volver a acariciarse las mejillas. —Yo estaba por venir. —aseguró al cruzarse de brazos.

Draco arqueó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy, completamente incrédulo ante lo dicho por su Harry, y aún más divertido – pero demostrándolo sólo con una sutil sonrisita ladina – agarró una de las manos del menor, entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó al mirar al otro mago, el hijo menor del _Ministro_ asintió. —¿Y por qué? Es raro que quieras venir voluntariamente. —dijo realmente curioso.

Y Harry no tardó en tener todos los colores subidos. Avergonzado, desvió la mirada hacia donde sus hijos junto con su papá estaban haciendo quién-supiese-qué travesuras a escondidas para no enojar a su padre.

—Porque dijiste que me acompañarías. —susurró bajito.

El Slytherin observó sorprendido al hombre de orbes esmeraldas antes de sonreír encantado, y como si fuera algo planeado, la música comenzó a sonar y lentamente algunas parejas se iban en medio del salón para bailar un poco. El matrimonio Potter-Malfoy obviamente no fue la excepción.

—¿Bailamos? —dijo el rubio al ofrecerle su mano a Harry, éste la acepto con una sonrisa.

 _En realidad él odiaba esas fiestas, pero tener a Draco a su lado las hacia un poquito más soportables._

—¡Albus y Scorpius Potter-Malfoy! ¿Dónde diablos metieron esa cosa asquerosa? —cuestionó Tom Riddle persiguiendo disimuladamente a sus nietos mientras James se reía junto con sus más cercanos.

 _Y_ _el estar con sus niños y el resto de su familia las hacía más divertidas._

* * *

 _ **Dudo que este sea el último drabble del año pero igual:**_

 _ **¡Que tengan un próspero y feliz año nuevo!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Summary:** Ahora entendía eso de: "Tres son multitud"._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash.O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Mal Trio.**

 **…**

Harry sonrió nervioso, haciendo amago de querer agarrar su varita pero se contuvo, suspiró, contando hasta diez y llevó otro pedazo de pastel a su boca.

 _Ahora entendía eso de: "Tres son multitud"._

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la persona que se encontraba a su lado devorando la comida en su plato. No era otro más que su pelirrojo mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, quién disfrutaba alegremente del almuerzo al perderse el desayuno en la mañana; mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba sentada del otro lado de la mesa de su Casa, con un gran y polvoriento libro entre sus manos y su cabeza casi escondido en él, cosa más que normal, comiendo entre hojeada y hojeada, sólo levantando la vista para mirar reprobatoriamente -tal cual la profesora McGonagall- al alto chico de las pecas, y, si miraban fijamente el rostro de la bruja y sus ojos castaños podían leer un claro mensaje:

 _"No te regañaré ahora para que Malfoy no se burle y Harry no te defienda, pero ya verás en la Sala Común."_

Aunque sinceramente, si la leona le preguntaba al _Niño Dorado_ , este por el momento no tenía muchas ganas de ser el defensor del menor de los hombres Weasley. Ambos Gryffindor escucharon un bufido venir de a lado del oji-azul, intercambiaron miradas para que luego el chico de la extraña cicatriz posara sus orbes esmeraldas sobre el rubio que estaba demasiado lejos para su gusto a causa de Ron.

—Ron.—el nombrado posó sus orbes azules sobre su amigo.—¿Podrías dejar de golpear a Draco con tu codo?—cuestionó pacientemente el mago azabache.

El Weasley hizo una mueca, disgustado al escuchar ese tono especial de su compañero de Casa al decir el nombre del hurón, para darle un último y suave codazo al blondo y seguir comiendo como si nada. El Slytherin por su parte gruñó, sacando su varita pero antes de que siquiera apuntara a la comadreja, Potter ya se encontraba parado atrás suyo, abrazándolo por el cuello y quitándole su varita para guardarla entre su túnica, al tiempo que ambos ignoraban las miradas nada disimuladas de algunos de los alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

Con una sonrisa encantadora - pero con la incomodidad latiendo en sus ojos - el león de cabellos cual nido de pájaros le dio un beso en la mejilla al aristócrata mago.

—Se paciente, ¿Sí, Dragón?—pidió en un susurro.

—Potter, ¿Qué te dije sobre jugar sucio?—dijo Malfoy divertido, sonriendo de manera torcida.

El Gryffindor sonrió angelical, sin dejar de abrazar a su pareja mientras la blonda serpiente le correspondía como podía. Por su lado el pecoso chico de ojos azules bufó ante la escena, incomodo y disgustado, se puso de pie, apartando a su mejor amigo del Príncipe de Slytherin sin nada de sutileza.

—Vamos a volar un poco, Harry.—dijo Weasley con una sonrisa nerviosa ante los tres pares de ojos que lo miraban de forma asesina.

Adelantándose a lo que sea que Draco estuviera por hacer o decir, la castaña dio una rápida mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, notando que aun ninguno de ellos se encontraba allí, y antes de sacar su varita se preguntó en dónde se habían metido.

— ** _Petrificus Totalus_**.—dijo e inmediatamente, Ronald quedó paralizado en su lugar.

Y los líderes de las Casas rivales la miraron, sorprendidos. Granger sólo suspiró.

—Ronald, el celoso.—dijo con cierta molestia.—Lleva pegados a ustedes hace semanas, y aunque estoy feliz que no te olvides de nosotros, ustedes dos son una pareja y necesitan tener sus momentos. A solas.—remarcó levemente ruborizada.

Lanzándole una miradita de superioridad a Weasley, el heredero de los Malfoy asintió, dándole la razón a la bruja al tiempo que agarraba de la mano al mago de las gafas para abandonar el lugar. Viendo a la pareja irse del Gran Comedor, Hermione volvió a sentarse en su lugar y leer su libro en la página en la que se había quedado, luego se encargaría de Ron, ahora él debía aguantar su castigo por ser un metido.

—¿Crees que Ron este bien?—cuestionó de la nada Potter mientras caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo.

El mago mayor chasqueó la lengua, bufando fastidiado antes de robarle un beso a su distraída pareja.

—Seguro que si.—dijo una vez se separaron.—Asique deja de preocuparte y mejor concentrare en recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos por su culpa.—susurró contra los labios del azabaches antes de darle otro beso.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras correspondía el beso, completamente rojo.

 _Tal vez, sólo tal vez, que su mejor amigo fuera un celoso a veces era conveniente._

* * *

 ** _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo escribo desde el cell, y como ahora tengo uno nuevo aun no le agarro la mano completamente, asique si hay alguna metida de pata con la coherencia (más de lo habitual) pues, ya saben._**

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Summary:**_ _Y, realmente, el cocinar juntos – aunque fuera_ _ **a lo**_ _ **muggle**_ _– fue una manera muy divertida de esperar el año nuevo._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 _ **¿Escribiendo incoherencias raras y llenas de miel en el último día del año? ¿Yo? ¡Pues claro!**_

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Cocinando.**

 **…**

Frustrado, irritado y sucio de harina de la cabeza a los pies, fue como Harry encontró a su esposo metido en las cocinas de la mansión, por la tarde del último día del año, con las ollas y todos los elementos necesarios para cocinar completamente sucios, tres masas negruzcas sobre el mesón que parecían tener vida propia con un aura maquiavélica, y con Cory, su elfa doméstica, parada rectamente cerca de su rubio señor, aunque el _auror_ podía ver a kilómetros que la rubia criatura quería ayudar.

— _Parece un niño pequeño al que no le permiten jugar en la caja de arena. —_ pensó distraídamente al ver a su Dragón cruzado de brazos, haciendo un gracioso mohín en señal de disgusto.

Por su parte, ignorando el hecho de que el mago de ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba en la misma habitación, Malfoy frunció el ceño, pensativo y molesto, mandándole a lo que fuese que había _cocinado_ una mirada furibunda. Ciertamente en esos instantes, sentía por el menor tanta admiración como envidia, porque cuando Harry cocinaba _sin magia_ parecía hacer exactamente eso, magia, dejando ver como si _cocinar a lo muggle_ fuera cosa fácil.

 _Y él hacía ya un buen rato comprobó que de hecho, cocinar sin magia era malditamente difícil._

—Asique estás haciendo un pastel. —dijo de repente el azabache con una curiosidad infantil, mirando la receta en el libro que el sanador tenía a un lado suyo, sobre el mesón.

No es necesario decir que al mayor casi le da un infarto por el susto.

—¡Maldito _Cara Rajada_! —exclamó el blondo mago, agarrándose de la mesa para no caer de espaldas.

 _Un poquito culpable_ , Potter-Malfoy le sonrió al blanquecino, dándole un besito en una de las mejillas llenas del polvo blanco, algo divertido por la situación.

—Asique por esto Mione y Pans me secuestraron para ir por ahí, _otra vez_. —dijo divertido, con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

El _sangre pura_ bufó, rodando los ojos para luego corresponder la sonrisa.

—Bueno, es el primer año que recibiremos siendo un matrimonio. —dijo al encogerse de hombros. —Asique pensé en darte algo especial y nuevo, de alguna manera. —dijo pensativo, eventualmente arrugó la nariz, en señal de desagrado. —Pero esto sobre pasa mis límites. Los _métodos muggle_ sólo te van bien a ti, León. —afirmó algo frustrado.

El de la extraña cicatriz soltó una risita, abrazando a Draco por el cuello.

—El único problema es que no tienes paciencia, Dragón. —dijo cariñosamente el menor, aunque el contrario pudo notar cierta burla en la oración. —Y cocinar a lo _muggle_ necesita de paciencia, es como un arte, creo. —añadió con otra sonrisita, sin estar muy seguro de haberse explicado.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Ahora además de _auror_ eres artista, amor? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez…—dijo al de ojos plateados, siguiéndole el juego. —Bien, tu idea me encanta, pero tu paciencia es un asco. —el blondo Malfoy bufó, tentado a soltar un pequeño comentario sobre lo parecido que eran en ese pequeñísimo detalle. —Asique te ayudaré. Cory, por favor, ¿Podrías limpiar? —pidió amable al mirar a la elfina.

La arreglada criatura asintió, feliz de poder ayudar a su señor.

—Amo Harry, claro, amo. —y con chasquido de dedos todo quedo limpio.

Agradeciendo a la fémina, Potter-Malfoy dirigió toda su atención a su esposo, comenzado a ayudarlo a seguir las instrucciones, al mismo tiempo que le daba una que otra opción para variar un poco con lo dicho en la receta del libro.

 _Y, realmente, el cocinar juntos – aunque fuera_ _ **a lo**_ _ **muggle**_ _– fue una manera muy divertida de esperar el año nuevo._

Aunque más que preparar el pastel que sería su postre, el matrimonio había terminado envuelto en una batalla de comida – o más bien de ingredientes – terminando ambos llenos de harina – Draco más si era posible –, claras de huevo, chocolate derretido, crema chantillí y varias cosas más que de las que ni sabían, tenían encima. Riendo, el mago azabache retiró una clara de huevo que el rubio tenía sobre la cabeza, mientras éste lamía una sonrosada mejilla del menor, quitando los restos de chocolate.

—Te deseo un feliz año nuevo, Dragón. —susurró Harry, sorprendido de todo el tiempo que habían pasado metidos en la cocina de _Potter-Malfoy Manor_ , agradeciendo el no recibir visitas hasta el día siguiente.

—Y yo espero que tengas un año lleno de felicidad, mi león. —respondió con una sonrisa preciosa.

El par de magos compartió un dulce beso, como confirmando sus mutuos deseos en el momento justo que el reloj mostraba que era media noche, y una mágica brisa los rodeó.

 _Porque un año nuevo comenzaba, la magia se renovaba, el amor se fortalecía y ellos vivirían más muchos más momentos y guardarían muchos otros recuerdos juntos…_

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo es que Harry y Draco pueden pasar tanto rato metidos en la cocina como para "celebrar" el año entrante allí? Pues solo diré que yo puedo pasar seis horitas metida ahí experimentando – tal cual Severus y sus pociones – para intentar hacer algo aceptable, cosa que no logro :'v**_

 _ **¡Y ahora sí! ¡El último drabble del 2016! Aunque eso no significa que esto haya terminado ewe**_

 _ **¡Adiós año viejo! Hora de guardar recuerdos y hacer nuevos, tener nuevas oportunidades y sentimientos, ¡Bienvenido, año 2017!**_

 _ **¡Felicidades para todo mundo!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Summary:**_ _Y Harry maldijo a todo lo existente porque ya no le podría echar la culpa a las hormonas._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Paternidad.**

 **…**

—Ya…vienen.

Esas simples dos palabras dichas entre jadeos mientras se acariciaba su más que abultado vientre, fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para alterar a toda su para nada pequeña familia, desde Draco, quién inmediatamente lo llevó a San Mungo, pasando por todos los Weasley, los señores Malfoy, Snape, Sirius y la familia Lupin, quienes no tardaron en llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban los Potter-Malfoy.

—Tranquilo. —susurró el rubio mago, ambos se encontraban ya en el quirófano, y mientras los _medimagos_ terminaban de preparar lo necesario para la llegados de los bebés, el gestante trituraba la mano de su pareja. —Harry, respira, recuerda lo que practicamos. —volvió a susurrar, acariciando los cabellos azabaches con ternura.

Aunque secretamente Draco Malfoy – quién estaba a poco de ser padre al igual que su esposo – agradecía a Merlín el hecho de ser un Malfoy, un mago _sangre_ _pura_ y todo los demás que le permitía mantener la compostura en momentos como ese, porque de no ser así seguramente estaría gritando junto con Harry pero con la pequeña diferencia de que él gritaría a causa del daño que su mano recibía, no era por exagerar pero lo más probable es que luego de la llegado de sus gemelos tuviera que tomar una poción _crece-huesos_.

—¿Listo, Harry? —preguntó la _medimaga_ una vez estuvo todo preparado.

El nombrado posó sus _levemente_ asustadas orbes esmeradas sobre su amante, y con una cálida sonrisa el mayor volvió a acariciar sus cabellos, dándole un suave apretón de manos en señal de apoyo y dejando su beso en su frente.

—Está bien, yo estoy contigo, León. —aseguró logrando darle toda la tranquilidad posible en un momento como ese al menor.

Potter-Malfoy asintió. La _medimaga_ sonrió de una forma maternal.

—Entonces, puja. —dijo con calma.

Y como le habían dicho, un Harry de piernas flexionadas, empezó a pujar, dando grandes bocanadas de aire, frunciendo el ceño ante el esfuerzo que hacía y apretando la blanquecina mano de la estaba agarrado. El gestante de expresivos ojos esmeralda estuvo así por un tiempo, tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, no estaba seguro, descansando por un minuto un poco más largo que los demás cuando su primogénito salió, dejando ver que estaba vivo al llorar a todo lo que daban sus pulmoncitos, sacando una sonrisa boba de sus padres.

—Scorpius Sirius ya llegó, Harry. —murmuró Draco, recibiendo un asentimiento cansado como todo respuesta.

Eventualmente, el pequeño momento de descaso y paz del de la extraña cicatriz desapareció, y él lo demostró claramente al soltar un gemidito adolorido, comenzando a pujar nuevamente, repitiendo lo que había hecho para con el pequeño Scorpius. Cuando finalmente su segundo hijo llegó, demostrándolo con un llanto mucho más – como si compitiera con su hermano – y sacando otra sonrisa tonta de los labios del matrimonio, Potter descansó, respirando agitadamente, al tiempo que Malfoy le deba otro beso en su ahora sudorosa frente.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, _Cara_ _Rajada_. —felicitó, emocionado el nuevo padre.

—Albus Severus, también ya llegó. —dijo jadeante, el otro nuevo papá.

Ambos sonrieron, alegres, completamente felices y emocionados – más si era posible – en cuanto les entregaron a sus bebés, uno de una pelusita oscura en la cabeza, envuelto en una manta azul, y otro, con una pelusita clara sobre su cabeza, envuelto en una manta verde.

—Son preciosos. —dijo con suavidad un cansado _auror_ que tenía a sus bebés en cada brazo.

Al fin de cuentas él tenía la fuerza suficiente para cargarlos.

El _sanador_ sonrió, altanero, pasando la yema de uno de sus dedos con delicadeza – casi miedo – por las caritas sonrojadas de los gemelos.

—Claro que son preciosos, son nuestros hijos. —dijo el orgulloso padre.

Harry lo miró divertido.

—Creído. —dijo evitando una risita para no despertar a los bultitos entre sus brazos.

Draco se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado.

—Y este creído quiere recordarte que seremos una familia muy cálida y llena de momentos felices. —dijo , agarrando con la guarda baja al otro.

Y Harry maldijo a todo lo existente porque ya no le podría echar la culpa a las hormonas.

—Y yo te ayudaré en eso. —fue la simple respuesta de un lloroso Potter-Malfoy.

* * *

 _ **¡Y esto salió! Aquí el primer drabble del 2017, en el primer día del año que publico y es Drarry :'3**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	55. Chapter 55

_**Summary:**_ _Aprender a conducir en serio era algo irritante, pero mientras tantos podía aprender que otro uso se le podía dar al auto junto con Harry…_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Tema:**_ _Colaboración con otro escritor._ **[Hime-chan Natsumi]**

 **Advertencia:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Creo que algo de OoC (?). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no leas. Yo ya avise~.

 **Nota:** Cariño, gracias por aceptar ayudarme. Te adoro, Hime-chan :3

* * *

 **Momentos**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Aprendiendo a Conducir.**

 **…**

Era un día especialmente caluroso de verano en el _Londres_ _Muggle_ , y en una de las carreteras menos utilizadas que era adornada por el dorado de los trigos largos que le rodeaban se podía ver un auto platino estacionado en uno de los lados de la extensa calle y dentro de éste se encontraban dos hombres jóvenes, uno rubio y el otro azabache. Draco Malfoy maldijo entre dientes, sentado en el asiento del piloto, apretando con fuerza el volante del automóvil que estaba entre sus manos, mientras tanto la persona sentada en el lugar del copiloto, suspiró, manteniendo una sonrisa tranquila mientras pasaba su mirada esmeralda por el paisaje que lo rodeaba; luego de pasados unos minutos el azabache fijó sus orbes, escondidas tras unas gafas, en el rubio malhumorado al que estaba enseñando a conducir.

—Solo pisa el cloch y el freno. Gira la llave y mientras quitas el cloch aceleras.—dijo suavemente, removiéndose en su lugar, intentando mantener la poco tranquilidad que le quedaba.

El blanquecino mago gruñó por lo bajo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al _Cara_ _Rajada_ , conteniendo con todo su ser las ganas de gritarle porque al fin de cuentas, Harry sólo intentaba ayudarlo. Bufando por quién supiese qué número de vez, Malfoy dejó caer su cara contra el volante, provocando que la bocina sonara; hacía calor, estaba irritado, cansado y seguramente sudado de no ser por el hechizo que el mago azabache había puesto sobre ellos, apretó el volante de nueva cuenta, ¿Por qué demonios estaba intentando aprender a conducir esa maldita cosa muggle? Oh claro, por culpa de esa jodida apuesta que había hecho con la Comadreja y la Chica Weasley, y para colmo sin usar magia.

—Draco...

El nombrado levantó la cabeza posando sus orbes plateadas sobre el menor, y estaba por reñirle pero en cuanto notó como los rayos se reflejaban contra la piel clara de su León, quedo sin habla por unos instantes.

 _Harry_ _se_ _veía_ encantador _..._

—Ya se, _Potty_. No soy lento como la comadreja.—replicó el rubio al hacer lo dicho por su maestro.

El chico de las gafas hizo un mohín, molesto ante el apodo al tiempo que fijaba su mirada al frente pero, cuando Draco quitó rápidamente el pie del cloch y haciendo que el carro se apagara de repente, Harry dio un pequeño salto en su lugar. La mirada molesta del ex-Slytherin le dejó más que claro que lo había vuelto a hacer, bueno por lo menos esta vez no había gritado; respirando hondo, el de la extraña cicatriz en la frente le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa - que intentaba ser una tranquila - al mayor, éste, por su parte, sólo suspiro.

Acomodándose mejor en su lugar, Malfoy se pasó una de sus manos por su cabello rubio platinado.

A este paso seguramente terminaría matando del susto al moreno.

—Mejor hubiera empezado con el automático. Y...— pensó mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante el cual movía los labios, murmurando cosas. Pero en cuanto el blanquecino se percató del camino de sus pensamientos un brillo oscuro apareció en sus orbes.—No, ese es para niñas.—susurró ante la mirada confundida del mago azabache.

—Intentémoslo una vez más, y luego vayamos por algo de comer. —dijo el de las gafas redondas aún algo confundido.

El mayor suspiró, resignado, volvió a poner el pie sobre el cloch, quitándolo lentamente, mientras Potter observaba con atención, sonriendo levemente al ver que de momento todo iba como se suponía que debía ir, demostrando que, ni él era tan mal maestro, ni Draco tan mal estudiante. En cuanto el carro hiso un ruido, como si se quejara muy en su idioma, ambos magos jóvenes notaron que el aristócrata blondo había olvidado dejarlo en neutral, lo que provocó que el azabache se masajeara el puente de la nariz y que el _conductor novato_ rodara los ojos.

 _Maldito transporte_ _ **muggle**_ _._

Terco como solo un Malfoy podía ser, el mayor de los dos volvió a intentar, pero cuando al no acelerar lo suficiente, el auto se apagó, dejó el asunto por la paz y prefirió intentar _otra cosa_. Aprovechando la momentánea distracción de su maestro, como pudo, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en ese lugar en específico que le encantaba al otro mago.

—¿Q…Qué…?—dijo un sonrojado Potter, mirando sorprendido a su pareja.

El _sangre pura_ sonrió de una forma torcida. —No eres buen maestro, León. Pero yo sí, ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo? —dijo con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

Antes que el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas pudiera decir algo para quejarse – como se veía quería hacer – Draco le robo un para nada casto beso a su novio, el cual fue seguido por muchos más, entre caricias y otras cosas.

 _Aprender a conducir en serio era algo irritante, pero mientras tantos podía aprender qué otro uso se le podía dar al auto junto con Harry…_

* * *

 _ ***Auto sapark; estándar.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
